Beasts of Gaia
by MasterShaper
Summary: The explorer Ipsen Ornitier once wrote an account of the creatures he encountered during his travels. The manuscript was lost... Forgotten... AU. COMPLETE.
1. An Introduction to Monsters

**An Introduction To Monsters**

Before one reads the profiles of the numerous beasts that are detailed in this manuscript, one should know the basic facts about monsters. Some monsters, despite their name, are actually ordinary animals, that happen to be dangerous. This sentence might make one wonder, 'What is a monster? Are all dangerous animals monsters?'

Here are the hard facts about monsters, which few know about, and even fewer have actually confirmed.

xxx

How does a monster come into this world? They do not reproduce, or garner relationships among themselves, so how is this possible? The truth is, monsters are the corrupted souls of living beings, such as plants and animals. Upon the demise of its host body, a soul will then be brought to the Final Judgement. Should it fall foul on the Judgement, it shall be sent down into the Dark Abyss, a pit of shadows where thousands of monsters are imprisoned, and nightmares are brewed.

The soul will be fought over by the monsters, who all wish to corrupt another soul in their own image. The first monster to touch the soul, will be the type of monster the soul will transform into. Only the souls with the strongest will can supress the metamorphosis. Occasionally, a soul could slip past the hordes of battling monsters, and fall further into the depths of the Abyss. These souls will most likely be morphed into the most vicious of monsters, such as the Ash and Behemoth, who reside only in the darkest depths of the Abyss. If it actually falls all the way to the bottom of the Abyss, it will remain untouched for the rest of eternity, in a realm of darkness where the spirits of lost hope and broken hearts spread their sorrow.

The newly-corrupted soul will then enter into a state of metamorphosis, whereby it will resemble a mass of amber-colored crystal. It will then remain dormant until eighty-thousand full moons have been eclipsed. Upon the death of a world, all the dormant souls it spawned will be frozen for eternity, becoming nothing but the purest crystal. Ancient lore claims that the magnificent crystal formations of Memoria's Crystal World are actually composed of thousands upon billions of these frozen souls, which live on only as memories.

When the corrupted soul is dormant no more, it will return to the world from which it was spawned. It is now a monster, in full form. The new monster will then try to locate its own kind, in order to ensure its survival. It's a monster-eat-monster world out there, and they are smart enough to know at least that.

Regarding the intelligence of monsters, they are, as their names suggest, monsters. They are driven by the most basic of instincts, and the most primal of urges. All they know are the urges to hunt, kill, and eat, despite the fact that they are non-living and hence do not require nutrition.

There have been several monsters over time that were notable for their kind doings. Firstly, Master Gizamaluke, who currently resides in Gizamaluke's Grotto. He originally was a soul corrupted by Deathguise, but whose strong will partially overcame the metamorphosis. There also was the Ragtime Mouse, a monster who bestowed gifts upon those who could correctly answer his hare-brained questions. Finally, there are also a group of friendly monsters, such as the Friendly Jabberwock and Friendly Yan. They are part of a group of eight friendly monsters, that are bound to the cursed Eidolon Ozma, to restrict its magical abilities. Without them, it will be fully powered, and unstoppable.Together, they are called the Gaia Zodiac. In fact, each of them has a year dedicated to each of them.

Now that my reader(s) are more educated in the world of monster knowledge, it is time to explore the individual monsters and their traits. If one wishes to be a monster-fighter or hunter, one should be prepared, with as much knowledge as possible. However, this is only half the battle won, as fighting monsters, is one-half knowledge, and the other one-half, experience as well as instinct.

_Ipsen Ornitier_


	2. Monsters AB

**Monsters – A/B**

**A**

Abadon (_Abadon Terraformes_)

These flying insects have a crustacean appearance, and are native to Pandemonium. Their armored carapaces repel all Earth-based magic, and can only be penetrated by powerful Wind spells. Blind from birth, these creatures are naturally-immune to the non-elemental effects of spells.

I haven't examined one up close, for they are too dangerous to approach while alive, and their carcasses release toxic fumes soon after their death.

They attack with their claws, or with gusts of wind. They can also generate Thudaga spells from their antennae. Never underestimate an Abadon, for it holds enough power within its claws to cut through the hardest steel.

Upon defeating an enemy, an Abadon will drool onto the corpse. Its drool is caustic, and can dissolve even diamonds. Though rarely-done, Abadons will spit during battle. Be wary.

They are nocturnal, and harbor a phobia of water. Only to be challenged by very-experienced fighters.

xxx

Abomination (_Abominus Slumberous)_

This monster's ancestor is said to have been born from the vengeful soul of a demented mother. She supposedly put her children to sleep with Sleeping Weed, and then ate them as they slumbered. Hence their classified name, _Abominus Slumberous_.

Looking like an octopus with a mop of stringy 'hair' and a single, bloodshot eye, these effeminate monsters are relatively weak. Abundant in the excavation tunnels of Fossil Roo, they are also indigenous to Gaia's various subterranean cave systems.

Their cyclopean eye is luminous, and shines with a sickly-yellow glow when surrounded by total darkness. It is a poor eye, and barely allows them to see even in the brightest sunlight. These monsters rely more on their sense of smell and hearing to strike, traits which might have roots in their subterranean nature, living in perpetual darkness. They fear light, and often strike quickly before fleeing.

Their numerous tentacles serve as a means of locomotion, and also for attacking. The stringy 'hair' upon their heads are actually a forest of stingers, which are used alongside the tentacles when attacking.

At a range, Abominations are capable of casting Fira spells, though their aim is horrible. Up close, they are significantly more troublesome, using their tentacles and tentacles to inflict Silence and Sleep upon unwary targets. These attacks are particularly deadly if a person is attacked from behind by one of these beasts.

Can be safely challenged by rookie fighters, but swarms of Abominations are only to be approached by experienced fighters.

xxx

Adamantoise (_Chelonia Adamantus_)

The first Adamantoise was born from the twisted experiments of the demented naturalist Dr. Taxo. He hatched a chicken's egg beneath a tortoise, and produced this formidable beast.

Gargantuan reptilian monsters that roam the plains of the Forgotten Continent, these beasts lay waste to everything in their path. They are omnivorous, but are primarily meat-eaters. Their red eyes see beyond ordinary light, and can 'see' the heat that radiates from a living being. Hence, Adamantoises are di-urnal, and pose a danger regardless of the time of day.

They aren't true tortoises in several aspects. Firstly, they lack the ability to withdraw into their shell, due to their oversized jaws. Also, their shell is actually a layer of extremely thick hide, and the spikes potruding out of the hide are actually external parasites, much like limpets. These parasites secrete a viscous fluid that renders their host partially-immune to Water spells, and in return feed of the beast's blood.

Adamantoises are relatively rare, due to their cumbersome nature. Their spirits are identical to their incarnated selves, and move at a snail's pace. Therefore, they often miss out on corrupting fresh souls in their own image. Their slow crawling also allows their quarry plenty of time to escape upon noticing their approach.

Their trembendous bulk allows them to use the Earth Shake attack. A warning sign of this move is when the Adamantoise rears up on its hind legs. If you see it doing this, avoid being under any overhanging rocks or ledges. These cold-blooded reptiles have a rudimentary intelligence that allows them to pull-off such trapping strategies as outlined previously.

They have also developed a limited capacity to cast Thundara spells. These spells will be used at range, to immobilize targets. Their Thundara spells are unique in the sense that they don't damage their target much – they just paralyse the target until the Adamantoise can walk up for its meal.

Always kill an Adamantoise quickly. All Adamantoises naturally possess Limit Glove magic, which could fire a 'deathstrike' at their attacker if they are half-dead. This spell has killed many an Adamantoise hunter, and is to be treated with utmost caution.

The water-proof slime on their hide is conductive to electricity, so Thunder spells will work well against Adamantoises. Only to be challenged by fighters of moderate skill.

xxx

Agares (_Magus Agares_)

Originally formed from the soul of a fanatical castle librarian, this demon is rather Mage-like, and is highly-proficient in magic. It carries a Grimoire book in its left palm, and this book is invaluable. It is also nearly impossible to retrieve, because a living Agares never surrenders its Grimoire, and a dead Agares turns to dust together with its Grimoire.

An Agares' Grimoire contains spells of destruction but also of healing. As of today, seven hundred years since the Agares were first encountered, only three Agares Grimoires have been successfully retrieved from their holders, and these books are all within the collosal libraries of Lidblum and Alexandria. Only scholars, or those who have defeated an Agares, have the ability to read the Grimoires – they appear blank to anyone else who peruses their pages.

Agares are sadistic monsters. They always appear alongside a dormant Gargoyle, which they will awaken using the Rise incantation. The savage Gargoyle will then maul the Agares' victims, while the Agares itself sits back and casts deadly spells from behind. Gargoyles are monsters without souls, that can only feel anger and pain. Agares, however, are perceptive to any emotions around them, and _feed_ off pain.

An Agares' magical attacks are all spells that Gargoyles are rather unaffected by. They often cast Fira, Thundara, and Blizzara spells to stun a target for their pet Gargoyle to finish-off. They can also cast Bio and Paper Storm, the latter of which is more of an immediate danger, whereas Bio is a subtler method of killing, by Poisoning its target.

An Agares that is exhausted will use Osmose to drain energy from its victims or even its Gargoyle, so sadistic is it. Physical attacks are also mostly-ineffective against an Agares, whose robes are woven with several Dark spells that protect its black soul. It even has the ability Freeze, to incapacitate victims. Agares frequently freeze a victim limb-by-limb, to draw-out the victim(s) pain, all the better to satisfy their sadistic lust.

They are only found in the Forgotten Continent, in an abandoned castle which I discovered with Colin. Thank God they are confined to the castle…

Agares are only to be challenged by expert Mages.

xxx

Anemone (_Tentacalus Anemone_)

Reltively harmless plant-based monsters, Anemones are found in marshy areas such as the various Qu Marshes. They are immobile, and grow in large clusters at the bottom of flooded plains. If the waters which they inhabit are dried-up by drought, they will wither and enter into a state of hibernation. Just a single drop of water, however filthy, will revive a hibernating Anemone.

Qus regard Anemones as a tasty vegetable, and often serve up dishes of Stir-Fried Anemones at important dinners. Humans shouldn't eat Anemones, though, due to the venom that courses through their entire body. Qus are with more robust stomachs, and may eat even uncooked Anemones without fear.

They carry a venomous stinger, and can also spit Mucus at their prey. This Mucus addles the mind and causes Berserk behavior, which often causes victims to have a fit, and possibly fall or run straight into a patch of Anemones. They can project Mucus and Water as far as twenty feet, and can also cast a mild form of the Blizzara spell.

Thunder spells can wipe-out hundreds of Anemones in one shot, but Water spells are only half-strength against them. Lacking a brain or nervous system, Anemones are proof to the effects of Confusion and Berserk spells.

These carnivorous plant-monsters can be easily defeated by rookie fighters.

xxx

Antlion (_Siafu Leo_)

A powerful insectoid beast that inhabits sand dunes, they are extremely rare to find. They have the ability to tunnel under sand, and can move rather fast by that method of locomotion. Their exoskeleton is covered in bristly spines which move in a wave-like movement, helping to accelerate its passage through the sands.

Antlions often expose their antennae to scout for food, and will thrust their entire thorax out of the sand to intimidate as well as battle any living prey. Their rear legs are presumably splayed-out wide apart to prevent them from sinking down into the sands where they hide.

Antlions often inhabit dunes within close proximity of an oasis or coastal areas, since they harbor a great thirst for water and can even absorb any damage done by Water spells. They sweat profusely and continuously, and it isn't uncommon for an Antlion to scrape-off some of its viscous sweat onto an attacker while defending itself. This slimy substance causes the Trouble effect, and is caustic towards silk.

Antlions are respectable combatants, which have sufficiently-fast reflexes to parry and counter physical blows using the move I have named Counter Horn. They can also use their rear legs to kick copious amounts of sand in their opponent(s) faces, in a decent imitation of the Sandstorm spell. This move will inflict Darkness if it hits, mostly due to the many sharp stones buried under the desert sadns that the Antlion kicks up.

Despite this physical action, no one, myself included, has ever seen what an Antlion's rear body looks like. Upon its death, an Antlion will immediately sink beneath the sands where it lived, and they are too heavy to be pulled back up.

When desperate, an Antlion will use Fira spells to try and create a diversion so that it may escape. Antlion Fira spells are usually powerful enough to bake sand into glass, and they often turn the sands around their attacker(s) feet into glass with a single, firy exhalation.

Antlions were first discovered in the deserts of the Outer Continent, and have never been found elsewhere to date. Only one Antlion exists on the Mist Continent, within Cleyra's tree trunk. This Antlion was said to have crossed the Mist Ocean by swimming across the ocean, for reasons unknown.

Antlions are aggressive, and should only be challenged by experienced fighters.

xxx

Armstrong (_Domicilia Conundrumus_)

The first Armstrong was formed from the 'spirit' of an old market that were burnt down. During the fire, several tramps and animals living there died, their numerous essences somehow joining to form this puzzling cross of monster-and-house. Hence, an Armstrong is immune to most forms of magic, since it is after all, a composite of several souls.

Armstrongs are hardy beasts, that possess the ability to fire cannon-shot at victims from a large cannon mounted as their 'nose'. These cannon shots can break bones and also smash through most barriers, so be careful when confronting an Armstrong head-on.

Armstrongs are also adept at magic, and usually cast Thundara and Berserk spells to incapacitate victims. They will then consume the victim, using their many needle-like legs to absorb all fluid from the victim's body.

They, despite having a multitude of legs, walk rather unsteadily. If an Armstrong needs to be crippled, go for the legs. Cutting Wind spells can sever most of an Armstrong's legs, and leave it sitting immobile. When desperate, an Armstrong will cast Matra Magic, in an attempt to weaken an enemy long enough for it to flee or deal the killing blow(s).

Armstrongs are native to the Forgotten Continent, and roam the vast wastelands there. They often linger close to swampy areas, and can be consistently found near watering holes.

These bizzare beasts should be challenged by experienced fighters at the very least.

xxx

Ash (_Capra Horribilis_)

Vicious demons that lurk within the shadows of Memoria, the Well of Memories. The first Ash was born out of the hateful spirit of a mad shepherd. Ashes are winged goat-like spirits that swoop down and strike quickly from behind a victim, and often slit the victim's throat using their sharp claws to drink the person's blood.

Ashes are red-eyed Demi demons, possessing the torso of a man, and the hindquarters and head of a ram. Their wings are black, nearly-shapeless potrusions, which can whisk them airborne within a second. Their red eyes can see past skin, and in fact have the ability to 'see' the bones and pressure points of a victim.

Being aerial demons, they are immune to Earth-based magic, but can be severely wounded by Wind spells of sufficient strength, such as Twister. They possess the ability to cast Doom, Death and Stop, if they so choose to. When facing several potential victims, an Ash will use Snowstorm spells to try and cripple all of them with a single blow.

Ashes also have a naturally-tough skin. Their seemingly-naked skin is resistant to most low-level spells, and they have the ability to cast Reflect, to further defend themselves against magic.

Ashes will disintegrate after they are defeated, but will reincarnate within several hours. If an Ash has been defeated, immediately put at least two miles between the spot where it died, and youself. They are known to make a second attempt at a victim's life, if they can still catch said victim's scent.

An Ash should only be confronted by very experienced fighters, unless of course suicide is your intention.

xxx

Axe Beak (_Paruh Berkapak_)

These blind beasts (they do have eyes, though) are weak monsters that show both avian and reptillian traits. They often travel in groups of three, or travel together with Pythons or Carve Spiders. They are native to the plateaus surrounding Lindblum and Pinnacle rocks, and often harass the farmers that ply their trades there.

Their sightless eyes possess the ability to cast Sleep (The eyes glow before casting this spell), and also Thundara. These beasts are dreadfully inaccurate when casting spells, and their target(s) are more likely to be grazed rather than be hit by any spells.

Despite their blindness, Axe Beaks have a remarkable sense of smell, and will try to pinpoint victims with their olfactory prowess. Once a victim is deduced to be within range, they often charge forward and use their Beak to peck at it. Their beaks are rigid cones of metal-like material, so evading it is advisable.

Axe Beaks can be easily defeated by rookie fighters, despite their impressive all-round defense against spells.

xxx

Axolotl (_Ambystoma Mexicanum_)

Weak aquatic monsters that display amphibious traits, they are aggressive, and will attack anything that they think they can defeat. Despite this, they are generally-poor fighters, and are often eaten by Qus, who view Roasted Axototls as a delicacy from their native marshes. They are not to be eaten by humans, due to their poisonous skin. However, Qus have more robust stomachs, and may consume even uncooked Axototls with ease.

Axototls bond with each other commonly, and often ambush potential prey in groups of three.

Being aquatic, they are proof to Water-based magic, and weakest when faced with Thunder-based spells. Their Water and Aqua Breath spells are more annoyances rather than deadly attacks, but can knock a fully-grown man off his feet.

If cornered alone, or if its allies have been defeated, Axototls will strike out with their Tails. Their boneless tails are rather dangerous if striking at a target within close range, and the slight fin along the dorsal side of the tail can slice open skin if the tail impacts at a sufficient velocity.

They can be easily defeated by rookie fighters.

* * *

**B**

Bandersnatch (_Caninus Bandersnatch_)

These rather docile canine beasts were once said to snatch sleeping infants from their cradles at night, and hence are named Bandersnatches. They can be domesticated like dogs, and can be loyal pets that will jealously guard their master(s).

Bandersnatches have a coat of fur that insulates them from the coldest winds, so Blizzard spells will be ideal to capture them, since they will not be harmed by frostbite. They are indigenous to Alexandria Plateau, and have been reared in Alexandria Castle as guardians for the last three centuries or so.

They are primarily herbivorous, but will not turn down meat that is made available to them. Their tongue secretes a viscous saliva-like fluid that induces Sleep, and they often lick victims into sleepiness before consuming them.

They are also hot-tempered, and will use Rush attacks to charge and ram a target. Their considerable bulk, a mass of fur-covered muscle, is capable of knocking-down most of its natural predators. Aside from physical atatcks, Bandersnatches can also cast Thundara spells, as is common among monsters who prefer to stun their victims before eating them.

They are rather weak monsters, and can be tamed as well as defeated by moderately-experienced fighters.

xxx

Basilisk (_Basiliskus Petrificus_)

Basilisks are much like the legendary King of Snakes that they are named after. First born from yet another of the demented Dr. Taxo's experiments, Basilisks can be hatched from a chicken's egg that is hatched beneath a petrified toad. This is why they are among the most abundant of monsters, since the hatched Basilisks can actually breed, instead of having to corrupt a soul.

Native to Burmecia and its surrounding areas, Basilisks are partial to a wet environment. They dehydrate easily, and hence will shy away from heat. Blizzard spells can be deadly against them, because the large amounts of water in their bodies will freeze, and rupture them from the inside as the ice crystallizes.

These reptilian beasts have the power to Petrify victims with their stare, though this happens as a Gradual process rather than immediately like the Break spell. Hence, their petrification abilities have been named as Gradual Petrify.

They also possess the ability to Slow down targets, by spitting out large amounts of sticky slime at the target(s) feet. Their elongated Tongues are also a hazard, since Basilisks are rather good at swinging their heavy tongues around like whips. A high-force impact from a Basilisk's Tongue can break bones, and some Basilisks can even wrap a victim with their tongues, and swallow the victim much like a frog swallows an insect.

Basilisks should only be fought by moderately-experienced fighters, because despite their physical frailness, they are competent fighters due to their arsenal of non-physical attacks.

xxx

Behemoth (_Behemoth Gigantus_)

These beasts are also the handiwork of Dr. Taxo. The madman managed to charge a lizard with the energy from a Meteor spell, which mutated the lizard into the first Behemoth. The ordinary lizard shot up in size within minutes, destroying most of the laboratory around it.

The newly-born beast proceeded to try and savage its creator, but he escaped in the nick of time out of a window. The runaway beast later slew an entire village in a fit of rage before disappearing, and was later discovered to be living in Memoria.

Although Dr. Taxo survived and went on to create more unique and deadly monsters, Behemoths are considered to be his greatest work by some of the current scientific community.

Gilgamesh was the warrior which slew the first Behemoth, and as a result, Behemoths now exist in Memoria, though in small numbers. They are solitary creatures, and will kill nearly anything living that they encounter. They only corrupt souls which drop to the bottom depths of the Dark Abyss where it resides.

Savage beyond measure, they are fully carnivorous, and will even resort to cannibalism if they meet another of their own kind. Their large, single, horn provides them with a natural spell-deflector, somehow being robust enough to deflect all spells that are cast at it.

Due to their birth from the energy of a Meteor spell, they have the ability to perform Meteor Counter spells. Their physical Strike and Heave moves are also very powerful, capable of tearing through almost anything. Behemoths have near-perfect vision, and superb hearing as well as smell. Hence, their attacks are accurately deadly.

Behemoths however, have a weakness. They have reptillian traits, and hence harbor a weakness towards Blizzard spells. Their scales are mostly-impervious to spells, unfortunately, and will repel almost anything save for a Blizzaga spell.

Behemoths are NEVER to be challenged. Only the most experienced of fighters can escape alive from a confrontation with a Behemoth, and even the, most of those that have met a Behemoth have never lived to tell their tales.

xxx

Blazer Beetle (_Coleoptera Combusto_)

Man-sized horned beetles that can be found all over the Outer Continent, Blazer Beetles are carrion-eating monsters that move in twos. Their shiny carapaces are highly resistant to physical blows, and their lace-like wings can carry them for short distances.

Blazer Beetles possess a hive mind, which allows all of them to think as one individual. If one Blazer Beetle is harmed, all other Blazer Beetles will feel the pain of its injury. Since they are rather hard to harm, focus all your efforts on killing just one of them. Its hive mind connection will distract the other beetle, and sometimes the other beetle might drop dead from the shock that it feels through the hive mind connection.

They live up to their name, by casting Fira spells when threatened. Their spells are generated from their large horns, so a properly-aimed Blizzara spell could freeze the horn and stop them from casting any more spells. When low on magical energy or if their horn is disabled, Blazer Beetles will Charge and Hit their attackers.

Qus regard Blazer Beetles as delicacies, and humans can also safely eat the meat of a Blazer Beetle. The meat has an acidic flavor when cooked, and will remain hot even if placed under water for several hours.

Due to their resilience, only experienced fighters should challenge them.

xxx

Bomb (_Exploda Expanda_)

Nasty, foul-tempered, flaming gas bags, Bombs will literally blow-up in your face if you're not careful. Though they are rather weak, their self-destructing explosions can be deadly, especially in confined areas. Captured Bombs have been used for centuries as an explosive type of cannon shot, and have never failed to deliver a satisfying explosion.

Bombs can be found at Lindblum Plateau, and are often used by the palace guards for archery practice. Truly, they are amusing when they explode in mid-air after being punctured by an arrow. They will jet around a bit as their internal gases escape, then BOOM! they explode. In fact, there used to be an annual Bomb-shooting day that was celebrated in Lindblum, but that festival was stopped due to some fatalities.

Their perpetually-burning bodies are capable of flight (Making them immune to Earth-based spells) due to a mixture of light, volatile gases within them. These gases are in a delicate balance with each other, and will explode if too much regular air is inhaled by the Bomb.

Bombs are vulnerable to Wind-based spells, since their bodies can be blown away by a mere breeze, what more a Twister spell that can tear its skin. They are also very weak against Blizzard and Water spells, which will freeze and drown them respectively. Fire spells they will absorb, and use to regenerate any damage done to them.

Depite their light mass, Bombs can deliver a nasty Charge attack, because of their flaming skin. They can also shoot Fire spells at their attackers, and will Grow when they suck in air through their mouth. Once a Growing Bomb senses that it has approached critical mass, it will trigger a Blow-Up attack by inhaling one last breath of air. The resulting explosion is sufficient to turn a two-foot thick brick wall into dust, never mind what it can do to wood, metal, and glass.

To capture a Bomb, Blizzard spells can be used to freeze it. The frozen Bomb can then be sealed into a metal capsule, in which it will remain in a state of stasis. It will be awakened by the heat of being fired from a cannon, and will then proceed to go amok.

Bombs can be tackled by rookie fighters, but should be quickly dealt with before they can self-destruct.


	3. Monsters CD

**Monsters – C/D**

Cactuar (_Aloe Spinophytus_)

Deceptively-small-in-size, Cactuars (also called Sabotendars) are plant-based monsters that roam the deserts of the Outer Continent and also the Forgotten Continent. They are slow-moving carrion-eaters, that secrete digestive fluids from their many spines. They also have the ability to fire the aforementioned spines at their victims/attackers.

Usually, they travel just under the surface of the sand, with only the top of their heads portuding out of the ground. Their spines, much like the hairs on an Antlion's exoskeleton, can move in a wave-like motion to help propel them through the sand. The late renowned biologist Dr. Buter appropriately named this method of locomotion, as 'Sand Swimming'.

When submerged under the sand, Cactuars will counter any attacks directed towards them with the impressive 1000 Needles attack. The aggravated Cactuar, will literally fire a thousand of its head spines at the thing which disturbed it. The attack normally proves to be quite deadly, since out of a thousand jabs, more than two pressure points on a target's body are liable to be hit by a spine or two.

The deadliness of this attack is compounded by the spines secreting corrosive digestive juices into the wounds they have inflicted. Studies conducted regarding the nature of this juice have determined that the juice is in fact, a concentrated derivative of vitriol. Hence, Cactuar digestive fluids are often collected by unscrupulous people, to be used for all sorts of immoral deeds.

The mechanism by which a Cactuar fires its spines is also another fascinating aspect of its physiology. Cactuars, much like their plant-relatives (cacti) have a body that is mostly water. When it is confronted, it will send excessive amounts of water to its head, which, thanks to its plant-like nature, lacks a solid framework such as a skull. The accumulated water will then cause intense pressure to be applied upon the roots of the spines, which will then fly outwards from the head with extreme acceleration.

This action will dehydrate the Cactuar, and it is generally-safe to handle a dehydrated Cactuar (think of it as being similar to handling a limp cucumber, but with spines all over it). A sign of Cactuar dehydration is the yellowing of any exposed skin on the creature.

If it is forced out of the ground, a Cactuar will ram its opponent with its rather hard head. It also has the power to cast basic spells, such as Haste and Confuse.

Cactuars only use their magical abilities defensively, that is, Haste boosts their speed to enable fleet-footed escape from confronation (plants can't run that fast, you know). Confuse serves the same purpose, by confunding a threatening being, and allowing the Cactuar to flee with Haste.

Cactuars are edible to Qus, who often prepare Spiced Cactuar Stew for birthday celebrations. Cactuars are creatures known for their longevity, and the previously-mentioned dish is meant to symbolize long life to the birthday Qu.

Despite their seeming frailness, Cactuars, like Basilisks, should treated with caution. Only to be challenged by experienced fighters.

xxx

Carrion Worm (_Oligochaeta Necrophilius_)

These slow-moving annelids are harmless carrion-eaters native to Cleyra's Trunk. They have been domesticated for the last three hundred years or so, and their silk is highly-valued for its quality and versatility. It can be spun into threads for sewing, or even be made into ropes that are nearly as good as hemp ropes. To date, the Cleyrans are the only ones who have managed to rear Carrion Worms successfully, and the arts of spinning and weaving the silk are jealously-guarded secrets that they wont divulge. The habits of Cleyrans are usually Carrion Silk products.

These worms have the ability to cast Fira spells, though their spells tend to cover large areas and remain unfocused, rather than focused and over a specific area. The large amounts of sand in Cleyra's Trunk prevent their spells from setting fire to the tree, but be wary – underestimating them could be dangerous.

When up close, Carrion Worms will discharge streams of irritant juices at their attackers. This juice causes the Trouble effect, and is caustic to all substances save for Carrion Silk. They can also latch on with their weak mandibles to use Drain magic. This action can be easily-countered by squeezing the Worm's head, which will cause it to release its grip.

Unusually-enough, their bodies are practically-devoid of water. Despite their desert home, Carrion Worms loathe water, and hence Water or Blizzard spells can be used to repel them. If you're looking for water in Cleyra's Trunk, don't follow the Carrion Worms – you'll end up being furthest from any water sources.

Qu's often travel to Cleyra to hunt for Carrion Worms, which are prized for their tastiness when roasted. Ordinary humans can also eat Carrion Worm meat, but be warned that humans often find that it has a pungent, rotten odor (Probably caused by the carcasses that the Worms eat).

Can be safely-challenged by rookie fighters.

xxx

Carve Spider (_Arachnida Sectum_)

These man-sized arachnids are sneaky predators that inhabit caves within mountainous regions. They are blind, and use their extremely-sensitive antennae to detect prey. They often travel in small groups, or in the company of Axe Beaks or Pythons. Their webs are sometimes harvested to be used as silk, but few dare to do this. The reason for the harvesters' fear, is because Carve Spiders are harmless in small groups, but can easily overwhelm even the most seasoned of fighters if said person is cornered within the dark caves where they spin their webs.

They will only leave their nests at night, but sometimes the odd Carve Spider or three will wander out in the daytime. These Spiders will often be panicked and dissoriented, and can be easily captured or killed. A Spider looking for its cave often lets out screeching sounds, that help it to 'see' its way back to its cave, much like the way bats do.

Their chitin is prized for its fire-proof properties, and can be used as a material for shield-making. The silk, mentioned above, isn't as good as Carrion Silk, but is still impressively-durable.

Carve Spiders can cast Fire spells, though their spells are grossly-inaccurate, and also severely-underpowered. Their Web and Antennae attacks are deadlier, since the Web can Slow down those who get caught in it, and their Antennae are whip-like in their offensive potential. Desperate Spiders will also ram their attackers, before attempting to flee.

These arachnids can be defeated easily by rookie fighters, but large swarms of them are never to be agitated.

xxx

Catoblepas (_Sonorus Petrificus_)

Also born from the demented experiments of Dr. Taxo, the Catoblepas is a formidable cyclopean beast that can quickly dispatch any incompetent fighters. The first Catoblepas was created by the mad doctor, by subjecting an unhatched crocodile's egg to the constant ringing of one of Gizamaluke's Bells. The unearthly sound waves somehow mutated the crocodilian foetus within the egg, which then hatched as a Catoblepas. This method of creation has left Catoblepases with the deadly ability Devil's Bell, which inflicts Petrify upon unwary victims.

A Catoblepas is a rather contradictory creature, in the sense that it can cast both Thundara _and_ Earthquake spells. Earth and Thunder are two opposing elements, but yet, it has a limited mastery of both. Most curious indeed…

Its significant mass also allows a Catoblepas to use Heave attacks, by dashing forward and slamming the entirety of their bulk head-on onto a victim. Such attacks are dangerous, since most living things can be crushed by the weight of a Catoblepas.

When desperate, a Catoblepas might cast the 'Deathstrike' spell, Limit Glove. Be wary of wounded Catoblepases, be sure to finish them off promptly. They will never back down from a fight, and will mindlessly fight to the death.

Only to be challenged by fighters of moderate skill, and never to be confronted if you're alone.

xxx

Cave Imp (_Homo Pseudosapiens_)

Rather harmless spirits that inhabit icy caves, Cave Imps are reclusive creatures that hide deep within the freezing bowels of glaciers and mountaintops. I should clarify that their name is deceptive in the sense that they also live _outside_ caves, provided the area is close to freezing temperatures. They often live in groups, and usually keep Flans as pets. Their supposed savagery and bloodlust are exagerrated lies, and most of them will attack briefly in self-defense before fleeing while their attacker is immobilized. They have been known to help lost explorers, and also have helped to rescue people from avalanche-struck areas.

Cave Imps traverse the icy wastelands with their fiercely-loyal pet Flans by their side. They also carry with them several flasks of Sleeping Juice, a potent potion extracted from the pollen of the rare Ice Lilies. These lilies only bloom within frozen caverns, and reproduce once in twenty-five years (The esteemed biologist Dr. Buter discovered evidence of this, shortly after his work with Cactuars). The pollen extract is then heated with a rare spell, known only to the Imps. The extract will then liquify into a viscous substance that can pass through the skin of most creatures, and send the target into a deep sleep.

Oddly enough, the Imps are unaffected by the Sleeping Juice that they carry around. As a matter of fact, they drink it frequently, and to them it is a fine liquor-like drink. I once sampled some of it, by slaying an Imp and grabbing a flask of the Juice. I pitched my tent, and sipped some while safely inside. The taste was exquisite, and hard to describe. The most accurate description of its flavor, I believe, would be to say that it tasted like sweet, liquid coldness.

Being creatures of ice, Cave Imps also possess the ability to cast Blizzard spells. They are only partially-affected by Blizzard spells, due to their affinity for freezing conditions. By truth and logic, they are hence very vulnerable to Fire spells, which will literally melt them down into soon-to-be-frozen puddles of reeking fluid.

Cave Imps sometimes carry a Rusty Knife for self-protection, and I will take some time to elaborate on the symbolism surrounding these Rusty Knives.

Imps believe in rites of passage, and juvenile Imps about fifteen years old are usually thrown out alone into the icy wastelands to survive for two full moons. They are only given a newly-forged knife, which will be their only ally for the duration of their rites. An Imp is only considered to be an adult, if it manages to rust the knife by slaying a wild Flan, whose blood is a rust-causing chemical substance.

Cave Imps can be easily challenged by rookie fighters.

xxx

Cerberus (_Caninus Trimandible_)

One of Dr. Taxo's last creations, the Cerberus was created by crossing a Worm Hydra and an ordinary dog. The result was a ferocious, fire-breathing three-headed beast that was proof to the effects of most spells. Cerberus have been domesticated before, though many have died while trying to tame one. They are confined to the abandoned castle on the Forgotten Continent, where they serve as watchdogs for the numerous, loathesome Agares that lord over the wretched ruins. To those who are reading this, be warned that a Cerberus' bite is _much_ worse than its bark.

A Cerberus has three-times the normal dog's capability to snap, so be wary when they use their Strike attacks. Once they have knocked down their quarry, they will viciously bite down with all three heads, and needless to say, this is fatal. Their spittle is a fiery substance, that will scald and blister the skin of anyone or anything, that is unfortunate enough to find itself beneath their three sets of teeth.

The reason for a Cerberus' high body temperature is the metabolic reactions that take place within its furnace-like innards. Their three stomachs all produce copious amounts of magma-like digestive fluids that combust upon exposure to air, and their livers are nearly red-hot to the touch. They have the ability to spew out streams of their combustible gastric juices, and thir three heads allow them to cover a rather large area when doing so.

Naturally, as most beasts do, they have the ability to cast a Fire spell. However, Cerberus are proficient in casting Firaga spells, the deadliest of the Fire elemental spells.

Cerberus meat is edible by Humans and Qus, though Humans might suffer from some severe heatiness after consuming even the tiniest portion of the meat. Qus recommend that Cerberus meat be smoked, to remove the excess oil in it.

Cerberus are deadly beasts, only to be challenged by experienced fighters.

xxx

Chimera (_Chimera Wilmutus_)

These bizarre demons are native to Memoria, and they certainly are the materials of nightmares. The first Chimera was identified by Gilgamesh, and his subsequent studies into the nature of Chimeras reveal that they were once humans, but possessed multiple personalities. As a result of their many personalities in their former lives, they possess three heads, and a prehensile tail which has a semi-sentient head at its tip. They are large creatures, and a fully-grown man will only reach up to a Chimera's knees when he stands up straight. Chimeras lurk within the shadows, awaiting for any prey that come their way. Even the Ashes and some of Memoria's other demonic denizens fear the sudden attack of a Chimera, which is nearly always fatal.

They can cast Firaga spells, and also a crude Lightning spell that is a slightly-intensified variant of Thundaga. These spells are fatally accurate, and are of sufficient magnitude to kill any weak targets where they stand. Chimeras often cast either or both of these spells before rushing in to literally, use their head and end the fighting.

The Chimera's largest, or primary head possesses a mouthful of putrid fangs. These fangs are so filthy, several species of germs and viruses thrive on them. In fact, one look at those terrible teeth could easily make a faint-hearted person faint. I still remember, rows of those ghastly incisors in front of me, maggots crawling on them. Patches of unidentifiable growths… Needless to say, anyone bitten by a Chimera's primary head should be immediately treated with some Vaccine, before any Viruses infect them. Chimera-borne Viruses usually carry sufficient potency to drive a victim into delirium, hence the urgency for Vaccine Treatment.

Its second, or inferior head, possesses several hundred venom glands. These glands discharge large amounts of a volatile toxin into the mouth, and this foul liquid will then evaporate within the warm confines of the inferior head's mouth. A swift exhalation usually follows, during which the Chimera projects an entire mouthful of the noxious gas towards its victim(s). This venom is potent enough to kill fifty men within a minute or so, and quick steps should be taken to protect oneself from the effects of the Venom Breath. A simple Blizzard spell will solidify the gas, which will then be rendered harmless, whereas affected victims should promptly be given Antidotes. It is notable that Chimeras are immune to their own venom.

The third, or vestigial head possessed by a Chimera is used for feeding, since the other two lead to stomachs that are only partially-functional. It is of no danger, since it does not even contain a single tooth. Instead, it works like a sucking tube, and sucks up any food.

The semi-sentient head on the tail, however, is a whole new box of pickles. It does not feel any external stimuli, nor is it connected to any innards. It is merely an extension of the Chimera's muscular gas bladders, that expel air from the creature's body, to maintain a high body temperature. This expelled air can be deadly, because it is cold enough, courtesy of a bizarre metabolic process, to Freeze anything it hits. Go for the tail to kill a Chimera, since once its tail is severed, its gas bladders will Freeze, and kill it within seconds.

As discovered by Dr. Buter, this unusual method of thermoregulation is proof of a Chimera's vulnerability to Blizzard spells. A Blizzaga or six should be sufficient to incapacitate one, and render it dead or scare it into retreat.

Only challenge a Chimera if you are a very experienced fighter. Otherwise, death shall be the next person you meet.

xxx

Crawler (_Terowong Ponderous_)

Subterranean worm-like arthropods that are mildly annoying at the very worst. They look like disembodied, spiny intestines, with a tooth-filled maw at one end, and two claw-like 'arms' flanking their mouth. They move underground by moving their bodily spines in a wave-like motion, and can attain rather high speeds by doing so. Their putrid-smelling skin is hard to tear, even harder to burn, but easily cut. Crawlers have canniballistic tendencies, and will turn on an injured Crawler if they smell blood. This is a useful method of dealing with them, since merely wounding both enough to draw blood, will set them upon each other in a ravenous frenzy.

Crawlers are usually bred and released for construction purposes, whereby one of them will be allowed to tunnel into the ground, and create a beautifully-crafted tunnel. Their 'arms' are excellent appendages for tamping down earth, and as they ingest large amounts of soil, they will push aside and pat down any soil around them. Crawlers will eat until they literally drop dead, and so it is wise to have a strong towing-rope ready to remove the dead Crawler from the tunnel once it completes its task.

A Crawler will often swipe (Rather futilely, from my experience) at an attacker with its claws. These claws are liquid-filled, boneless appendages that are merely modified tentacles at best. If you can't sidestep a Crawler's Claws, go and kiss a Marlboro. Older Crawlers, however, pack a little more punch within their swiping atatcks. They have the ability to channel Drain spells out of their claws, and this could be detrimental to their attacker(s).

Their most disgusting, not to mention disturbing, attack is their ability to hurl out their stomach at a victim. Their innards are extremely elastic, and hence they can throw out their stomachs with an extra-hard exhalation. The inside-out stomach will ooze gastric juices, and can be rather irritating to the skin. If they manage to ensnare a target with their extended stomach, they will rapidly reel the stretched organ back into their body, and quick action should be taken to avoid being digested or suffocated (Know this from experience, I do).

Normally, a simple Blizzard spell will paralyse the Crawler, which harbors a weakness to Blizzard spells. Then, one could just crawl out of the arthropod's mouth.

Crawlers can be challenged by rookie fighters with some experience.

**D**

Dendrobium (_Belladona Aerus_)

Large carnivorous flowers that are actually plant-like animals, these Aerial creatures are indigenous to Evil Forest. They are bright pink in colour, and have two dangling filaments with dark green, bulbous anthers. Dendrobiums often roost silently on tree branches that stretch over any rivers or streams. There, they will wait, motionless, until some potential prey come their way. They will then drop down on the prey, and strike quickly with Wind spells, generated by rapidly-spinning their petal-like wings.

Fortunately, Dendrobiums are rather scatter-brained, and will often cast their Wind spells _before_ dropping down onto their victims. The resulting wind currents will blow them around randomly, since they are extremely light. As a matter of fact, a human child could easily lift a Dendrobium with one hand, using minimal effort. This puny weight is what allows them to hover, with some help from their Wind spells. A blown-about Dendrobium can control its movement to some extent, however, by manouvering its mostly-ineffective wings.

Be wary of their pollen, I must add. It causes Sleep, Confusion, and even Death in some victims. A sign of them preparing to discharge clouds of the noxious stuff is the rhythmic pulsing of the two bulbous anthers dangling from their main body, and a tuned-down Fire spell directed at the anthers is entirely effective in stopping them from using their pollen.

Lacking nervous systems or brains, Dendrobiums are proof to Confuse and Berserk spells. Being Aerial, they are also immune to any Earth-based magic. Their lightweight nature and fragility, however, make them easily wounded by Wind spells of higher magnitude, such as Twister. As expected of plant-based monsters, they are also extremely weak against Fire spells. A Dendrobium will spontaneously-combust when a normal Fire spell is cast on it, due to the high concentrations of flammable gases within its body.

Avoid being hit by the flames of a burning Dendrobium, since the unusual gas cocktail that fuels the flames can cause strange, festering skin diseases to any skin exposed directly to the fire.

Dendrobiums can be easily challenged by rookie fighters, provided that the above safety measures are followed.

xxx

Dracozombie (_Draco Necronus_)

These Undead Dragons wander about the tangled roots of the Iifa Tree, where they prey on anything moving that crosses their path. They are little more than re-animated bodies of rotting flesh, disintegrating skin, and cracked bones, that remain functional due to some forbidden necromancy spells that hold the various parts together. It is said that the Soulcage, Mist-Maker and Keeper of Souls, is the wretched being responsible for the creation of these Undead monstrosities and the other zombie monsters that wander the roots of the 'Tree of Life', which even the insane Dr. Taxo didn't dare to create. In fact, several Dracozombies have been identified as Undead Grand Dragons, that have been denied a complete death.

Naturally, for a _dead_ creature, Dracozombies possess the ability to cast a modified Death spell. This spell is unusual in the sense that there seems to be no set pattern of who it strikes down, unlike a regular Death spell. Extensive research has been conducted into how this spell works, but no concrete evidence has been found yet. Also, these monsters can spread their Undead viruses by exhaling a gout of fetid air at their victims.

They can also cast Thundara spells, which are deadlier than normal. This is because their spells can be cast at maximum power, without affecting them with the physical damage spellcasters usually suffer when casting an overpowered spell. Their decaying bodies will merely be singed by the lightning, and remain nearly fully functional.

Dracozombies have been known to charge at, and Strike their victims physically. They rarely do this, however, since their decaying bodies will be eventually damaged by too many hard collisions. If you see a Dracozombie charging, you know its desperate. They do retain some measure of intelligence, and they do know better than to damage themselves too badly. A charging Dracozombie is a desperate Dracozombie, so you'd better complete its death quickly by casting Fira, Blizzara, or Holy spells at it. Don't bother with Shadow spells such as Doomsday – you can't cast Shadows where there is no light.

Dracozombies should only be challenged by moderately-experienced fighters.

xxx

Dragonfly (_Anisoptera Facetus_)

These Aerial Insects are rather rare animals native to subterranean tunnels, caves, and Cleyra's Trunk. Their species' name, _facetus_, is derived from the fact that their exoskeletons are actually made of an unusual, faceted crystalline material, rather than the chitin that forms the exoskeletons of normal insects. Hence, they are harder to injure or kill in comparison to your friendly, everyday cockroaches. Their wings, too, aren't made of gossamer, but are fine slips of crystal. A strong gust could snap a Dragonfly's wings, and if they accidentally fly straight into a solid wall, their head might literally explode into smithereens. Amzing, really – that an insect this delicate can evolve to be the top predator of its natural environment.

References from the late Dr. Taxo's notes regarding these insects has made it known that he managed to create an insectile creature similar to a Dragonfly. The creature he created supposedly possessed a crystalline body, and also the faceted compound eyes of a Dragonfly. However, the story is doubtable, since never before has an organism been born from a Thundara spell. Crystals _can_ form through Thunder-based spells, but a living creature? Most likely a load of lies, if you ask me.

A sign that Dragonflys are approaching is the a faint, rhythmic buzzing sound. This sound is generated by their wings flapping faster than the naked eye can see, at more than a hundred beats per minute! Experiments conducted by Dr. Buter on intact Dragonfly wings have all resulted in the wings snapping before they hit sixty beats a minute, and this is a most puzzling turn of events. Perhaps when the wings are removed from their owner, they lose some of their durability? Answers are being sought, right now as I write this manuscript, by some of Lindblum's brightest minds.

Anyways, Dragonfly's often fly right by an intended victim before doubling back for some intense assaulting. They can actually slice through skin and flesh (but not bone), by Charging a target with a rigid wing extended when zooming past it. The edges of their wings are sharper than daggers, and almost hard enough to cut glass. This has led several renowned men of science to propose that their crystalline exoskeletons are actually composed of a diamond-based material, and this is a theory which has been widely-accepted for the last few centuries.

The Buzzing noise created by their unnaturally-fast wings beating can cause certain beings to go Berserk, by apparently stimulating the hypothalamus of a victim's brain. The victim's hypothalamus supposedly releases excessiv amounts of adrenaline when the Buzz frequency is applied, and this results in a state of overexcitement and nervousness. If you hear even the faintest Buzzing, cast a Slow spell at the Dragonflys that are causing the sound.

This is because Slowing them down also impediments their wing-flapping, and hence prevents the disturbing sound from being produced.

Why the 'Dragon' in Dragonfly, you might ask? It's very simple: they can breate fire. Not through their mouths, or nostrils, since they do not possess a pair of nostrils. Rather, Dragonflys cast Fira spells that seemingly radiate from their entire body. The insectile fireball will then fly close to its target, and scorch it. This fire-radiating effect is caused by the creature discharging volatile gases (rather similar to those found in a Bomb) out of its respiratory spiracles. For the science-illiterate, spiracles are multitudes of fine pores in an insect's exoskeleton through which it respires. This is the reason why an insect with its head submerged under water can still live, but one that is fully-submerged will drown. In short, they breather through perforations in their body rather than two holes on their head.

Rookie fighters proficient in Wind-based and Blizzard spells whould have no problem defeating these creatures.

xxx

Drakan

These Demons are the descendants of the vengeful spirit of a psychotic Red Mage. He was a trained healer by profession, but was noted by his teachers to be in possession of, 'An disturbing obsession into the workings of suffering and death'. He conducted numerous experiments regarding mutation and pain, firstly on harmless animals in the village where he lived. When the village people started to ask questions about the startling number of missing animals, he moved-up to the next stage of his twisted work – human experimentation. Fortunately for the village people, he found working with humans to be too troublesome, and he resumed his experiments on animals.

But his dark deeds weren't entirely-unnoticed. Villagers that went to him to seek cures for their ailments and maladies found that a peculiar odor lingered about his house cum workplace, and that his laboratory, once open to the public, was now behind a locked door. One day, while he was out on a journey, the villagers banded together and broke into his locked laboratory. The door was sealed with a Death spell, but they managed to cast a Life spell on the door, and open it.

What they found within the vast room shocked them into horror and sorrow.

The laboratory reeked of embalming alcohol, and was filled with dozens of jars, all filled with the dismembered parts of animals. Some animal parts had been sewn together and had scorch marks, as though he had tried to re-make an animal out of parts from several others. Other jars contained animal foetuses and, the most disturbing of all, entirely new animals, which had never walked the earth before.

They only really became horrified, when they found the pile of shoes and clothes in a dusty corner of the laboratory. It was then that the villagers realized the identity of the thing that had been snatching sleeping children from their beds at night. Tears flowed freely as parents found a sock, shoe or tunic that they recognized as their child's.

Further searching of the laboratory located a thick, leather bound journal. The reading of the entries within, proved without a doubt that the missing children had been killed as the subjects of sick experiments of necromancy and hybrid cross-breeding.

When the mage returned, he managed to grab his journal and escape from his burning laboratory and the enraged villagers. He settled down eventually in the Outer Continent, where he resumed his experiments in a palace beneath several sinkholes, one of which was guarded by an Antlion.

Anyway, back on point, Drakans are Aerial Demons that are highly-proficient in magic. They hold a strange crooked wand, that can channel spells with deadly power and accuracy. They can also Strike at you pretty hard with those same crooked wands. Being Aerial, they are immune to all forms of Earth-based magic and vulnerable to Wind-based spells. It has also been observed that they are subjectable to the unusual Death spell cast by Dracozombies.

Their spell arsenal is impressively deadly. Mainly, they cast a spell known as Mind Blast, which causes mass Confusion among all its targets. Next, they also like to cast Bio, to Poison a target. Much like an Agares, a Drakan feeds off pain, and will Vanish itself to make its Confused, Poisoned victim to try and fight, literally, _nothing_. To make things worse, they usually cast Reflect on themselves to bounce-back those few spells from their addle-minded attackers that actually hit them. It seems that Drakans have retained the twisted mind that their ancestor had…

Drakans also can cast two of the best incapacitating spells – Mustard Bomb and Freeze. Their target(s) will either be Frozen into a block of ice, or be Heated into unconsciousness. A sign that a Drakan is about to cast one of the two spells is the manner by which it grips its crooked wand two-handedly, and waves it around in circles.

Hence, Drakans should only be challenged by experienced fighters.

The reason for the whole song-and-dance about the Red Mage that eventually became the first Drakan?

That Red Mage was none other than the twisted monster-creating genius, Doctor Taxo.


	4. Monsters EF

**Monsters - E/F**

**E**

Epitaph (_Transcriptus_ _Narcissus_)

This demon is a Stone-elemental monster, hewn out of avarite rock, the cursed mineral which was used by the wretched sorceress Ultimecia in some of her vilest magical rituals. Epitaphs resemble a handsome, nude man, and within his embrace, a large stone cabinet. The two doors are covered entirely with runic inscriptions, supposedly based on the Sanskrit language. No one has ever managed to translate or document those runes, since Epitaphs are too dangerous to approach, and will disintegrate into dust upon their death. Native to Oeilvert, these creatures somehow manage to survive. This is surprising, since all magic known to man has been cast away from Oeilvert, and the Epitaph is a creature that exists purely because of powerful spells and enchantments that hold its many parts together.

Within its cabinet, an Epitaph holds a cursed mirror. These mirrors were said to have been cursed by Aphrodite, the goddess of love. Legend also has it that the first Epitaph was a virile young man who managed to win Aphrodite's heart, but who was actually more in love with his own image rather than her. Bitter with him spurning her, the enraged goddess turned him into stone, his mirror together with him, that he may never again see his own image, even though he held his mirror within his arms.

You see, it was discovered by Dr. Buter that an Epitaph's eyes are not the two 'eyes' on its head, but rather its mirror. Hence, Epitaphs can only 'see' someone whose reflection is within their cursed mirror. Do not look too deeply into your reflection within an Epitaph's mirror, because it will steal your soul.

The cursed man could never again see his reflection in his mirror, because his eyes were blinded, and the mirror's glass formed into a single, unmoving eye.

Melee weapons work ineffectively against them, but you might have little choice when you confront one, since Oeilvert is an anomaly, a region barren of magic. Fortunately, there is a way to bypass the magical-null effect. Before entering Oeilvert, cast a spell (Bad Breath, preferably) on your weapon. If done properly, the spell will impregnate your weapon with its powers, allowing you to inflict magical maladies such as Silence upon your enemies.

I have one last thing to add about Epitaphs, and this is of utmost importance. They have the ability to cast spells, namely Petrify, and a curse called Mirror. Petrify will render its victims into beings of stone, while Mirror serves a more sinister purpose.

An Epitaph's Mirror spell will show you the dark side of your soul, incarnated. Only the purest of heart will not be affected by this horror of a spell. The more darkness there is in your soul, the harder it shall be for you to slay the evil being that comes out of the stone closet. It will look just like you, except for the eyes, which are black and pupil-less. Coming out of the closet with an Epitaph usually results in someone's death, and most of the time, the Epitaph will be the one who walks away from the fight.

Epitaphs are only to be challenged by experienced fighters, due to their deadly supernatural powers.

**F**

False (_Periplaneta Silvanus_)

These relatively-boring avians can be found in forests all over Gaia. As with some other Aerial creatures, they are immune to Earth-based magic, and weak against Wind spells. For those linguists among my readers, their scientific name means, 'All over the planet's forests'.

They are omnivorous, and will readily consume anything that fits into their wide beaks. In fact, they will even try to eat a wounded friend. So, when confronting a flock of False, just wound one, and it's brethren shall turn upon it and consume it.

Those who are sadistic have been known to go out into the wilderness, and wound False just for the fun of watching the injured bird try to flee from its former friends, and I myself have witnessed this rather grisly occurrence several times. I must admit, it is rather funny watching the poor thing try to escape...

They are scrawny things, barely fit to be cooked as food! But if one is desperate (or hungry) enough, False make for easy meals, since they can be found roosting on low branches at twilight. Qus prefer to grill their False meat, but humans would find that boiled False is more palatable, since boiling removes the coppery taste from their flesh.

False can be easily challenged by rookie fighters.

xxx

Fang (_Canis Lupus Aggressa_)

These canine beasts are second only to the Bandersnatch in terms of aggressiveness. You most certainly do not want to cuddle them, however cute or helpless they may appear to be (Crocodile tears, people!). They can only be found in the Evil Forest, similar to Dendrobiums and Plant Spiders. Apparently, the location of Evil Forest, in a deep valley beneath the Mist, surrounded by steep, unscalable cliffs, allowed them to evolve in perfect isolation, to the extent that the organisms of Evil Forest have formed their own, highly-competitive food chain.

On top of this food chain are the Fangs, since they are the most intelligent of all that inhabit Evil Forest. They are pack animals, with packs led by the oldest, strongest female. Males are born sterile, except for the occasional fertile male, usually the only one out of a hundred births. Fangs give birth to up to twelve cubs, of which usually half will die. Such is their harsh nature.

Their weakness, as most explorers have discovered, is fire. Hence, Fire spells are useful for repelling or killing Fangs. Apparently, they evolved with this fear of fire, due to the total absence of fire in the Evil Forest. The forest is extremely humid, to the point that sometimes, it can feel like you're breathing through a wet sponge. Be wary, however, while using Fire spells, since the especially-humid air can occasionally contain traces of Dendrobium gas, which is highly-flammable, or even explosive. A sign of these gases being present is a putrid odour, much like the foul stench of flatulence. This has led some scientists to theorize that Dendrobiums contain methane gas, but no one has yet managed to prove this theory.

Their red eyes can see slight amounts of body heat radiation, which helps them to hunt in the perpetual near-darkness of their natural habitat. They are ambush hunters, so expect several back-attacks from Fangs whenever you're in Evil forest. They will Rush at their targets, and then use their namesake Fangs to savage the poor soul to death. The Fangs bred by the Lindblum Hunting Company, however, are much fiercer and tougher than wild Fangs, and have harder-hitting attacks.

Eating them is perfectly alright, and they are really delicious. Try some smoked Fang meat someday, for I assure you, it's worth the trouble. Just the thought of its aroma makes me drool...

Fangs can be challenged by rookie fighters with ease.

xxx

Feather Circle (_Pelepah Bulat_)

These stingray-like Aerial creatures are rather harmless, since they prefer to avoid confrontation, and will usually flee upon seeing someone approaching them. Dr. Buter managed to provide evidence that Feather Circles are related to the stingrays in the ocean, though that particular theory of his was challenged by RH Whittaker in 1769. They do have some biological similarities to stingrays, but differ in the sense that they can use magic. As you know, magical creatures and normal animals are vastly different, as proved by Margulis and Schwartz in 1788.

Feather Circles prefer lower temperatures, and can be found in the mining caverns of Fossil Roo and the Mitmakis Ice Fields. Based on specimens in captivity, lower temperatures will cause them to cease hovering, and force them to painstakingly drag themselves over the ground. This is indeed a most puzzling phenomenon, as their hovering was always thought to be caused by buoyancy-inducing gases, much like how a Dendrobium maintains its airborne state. Hence, it was theorized that Feather Circles actually used a modified Float spell, to stay in the air. How temperature affects it, it still unknown.

Much like their aquatic lookalikes, they possess a venomous tail. The tail of a Feather Circle is covered in microscopic 'hairs', as observed by the microbiologist Robert Hooke, just three years ago. These 'hairs' are actually nematocysts, or stinging needles, very similar to those found on jellyfish tentacles. In fact, it is rumored that the great Kraken himself is in possession of a set of especially venomous nematocysts. Hence, a threatened Feather Circle will often try to use its tail for fighting before attempting to escape.

A mere brush with the tail is painful but harmless, but prolonged contact with their tails can cause the Trouble effect, due to the unusual venom that they store within their tails. Biologists, in particular the esteemed Dr. Buter, have proven several times that Feather Circle venom and Anemone mucus are actually composed of the exact same elements, and that they are most likely, isomers of each other. For those who have no idea what isomers are, isomers are chemical substances which are built up of the exact same elements or compounds, but whose chemical structures are differently-arranged. For instance, Anemone mucus particles have been observed to be 'T' shaped, while particles of Feather Circle venom are 'M' shaped.

Due to their affinity for low temperatures, Feather Circles have developed the ability to cast Blizzara spells. Their aim is above-average, though their spells are often rather diffuse, and cannot do much harm. They also can cast the Demi spell, which weakens its target in stages. Hence, Feather Circles often cast several Demi spells, followed by a Blizzara spell to finish-off their attacker(s).

I mentioned that they are similar to real stingrays, from a physical standpoint. However, the similarities do not end there, as they both taste delicious. Stingrays have a fishy taste, which can be enhanced with pepper and spices. Feather Circles, on the other hand, have a taste similar to that of a peasant, and their wonderful flavor can be brought out fully by baking them in herbs for several hours over a small fire. It is worth the wait, as there is no meat as tasty as their meat in this world. As a matter of fact, some people breed Feather Circles for consumption, since at one time their populations were endangered by excessive hunting.

Feather Circles can be easily challenged by moderately-experienced fighters.

xxx

Flan (_Agar Gelatinous_)

Low-level predators, these jelly-like planarians are often kept by Cave Imps as pets. They like to hide within ice crevasses, and it is not uncommon to find an entire colony of Flans piled on top of each other in an icy cave. Flans are nocturnal, and will wander the icy plains at night, in groups of ten or less. Since they are planarians, they are hermaphroditic, and contain both male and female sex organs within their bodies. Therefore, two Flans kept together will surely produce offspring, unless of course, they dislike each other.

Surprisingly, Flans were created by the mad Dr. Taxo, in one of his last experiments. He remarked in his journal that they were, 'Too damn tame to be of any use to me'. I have to say, that of all his creations, the Flan is the humblest and best of them, since it has a distinct lack of bloodlust, something which all of his other creations had in abundance. Based on the late doctor's notes, the first Flan was the result of an experiment involving Blizzard spells and human phlegm, which was full of influenza bacteria. He saw that the Flan was useless for his purposes (He had intended to create a gelatinous Ice beast that wa impervious to melee weapons), made another as its companion, and released the two into Ice Cavern. From this, some scientists have gained a new view regarding Dr. Taxo, that he actually cared for his creations, and that he actually valued life to a point.

Flans are easily domesticated, and can be competent guard animals. Their hard heads allow them to use the Head attack, whereby they will somersault forward at rapid speed, and slam head-first into their attackers. In fact, Flans have been known to use their hard heads to break through barriers and ice that are in their way.

During my exploration of Ice Cavern, I once kept two Flans which I named Pee and Vee, and they were the most loyal, most affectionate pets I ever had. They even prevented a Wyerd from ambushing me once, by fighting it off! But the poor dears died one day, when they wandered too close to the fire when I was cooking...

Let us now have a moment of silence for my poor departed darlings, Pee and Vee...

Moving on, Flans are actually living embodiments of Blizzard magic, from a certain point of view. This is the reason why they can only survive in icy regions, as they are little more than blobs of unicellular organisms held together by a powerful Blizzard spell. However, heat can cause them to melt into a lifeless puddle of lukewarm goo, as I painfully learned with my dear Pee and Vee. On a positive note, if you have a tame Flan, try hugging it as you sleep. It will keep you cool, and provide a nice, soft thing to hug if you like to do so when you sleep.

They communicate with a series of shrieks and trills, and can be trained to understand English. In fact, they are among the top ten most intelligent animals I have ever encountered during my travels. Simple commands such as, 'Fetch', 'Stay', and 'Get them!' can be taught to them with utter ease, and it's normally worth your time to do so if you plan on keeping a pet Flan.

Qus believe that Flans have medicinal value, and Qu doctos will often prescribe Flan extract to patients with high fevers. The coldness of a Flan somehow carries through after its death, despite it becoming into a lukewarm puddle upon dying. To prepare Flan extract, you will need a Flan, some salt, and a cauldron. Throw the Flan in the cauldron, and heat with a Fira spell. The Flan should liquefy, and the resulting liquid start to evaporate, as you maintain the Fira spell. Upon the Flan melting, the liquid will be a bright yellow in colour, and will eventually turn purple as it heats up. As soon as it turns purple, throw in some salt. If properly done, the liquid will change color to a sky-blue tone, and the Flan extract is now ready for usage. People with severe burn injuries can also use Flan extract to soothe their pain, and promote healing of their skin.

Flans can be challenged by rookie fighters, due to their weakness.


	5. Monsters GH

**Monsters - G/H**

**G**

Gargoyle (_Petrificus Agares_)

Winged beasts of Stone, Gargoyles are formed from the souls of the victims of an Agares. When an Agares feeds on its victim's pain, it also drains a slight amount of the victim's life force. The drained life force is of course, negligible and can be regenerated over time, given proper rest and nutrition. However, if said victim is actually drained of its life force to the point of death, it shall be morphed into a still creature, and grow the wings and fangs of demons. Then, it shall remain dormant until an Agares - not necessarily the one that killed it - comes and claims it as its own. Agares _always_ travel with a petrified Gargoyle, miniaturized and wrapped up in its cursed robes, ready to Rise at its master's command, to serve the foul creature's whims. Should an Agares set its Gargoyle upon you, never look into its eyes, for they have within them the spells of Break and Gradual Petrify, which will turn you into stone.

Gargoyles are fiercely loyal to the Agares that claims them, for reasons unknown to man. In fact, a scholar once commented that they are rather like, 'Pets that love their abusive masters, regardless of whether or not their love is reciprocated by the wretched being that claims mastery over them'. Hence, it is a common battle tactic to stage feints against an Agares, to deceive the Gargoyle into jumping in front of its master, for you to kill it. You see, Gargoyles often take flight during a battle, and crawl on the high-vaulted ceilings of the abandoned castle which they inhabit. They will proceed to descend upon their master's enemies in a flurry of claws and razor-wings, often with deadly effects. They are protective of their Agares masters to the point that they will cast Stona upon a Petrified Agares, to free it from its Petrification.

Gargoyles, despite their impressive abilities, are rather weak if they are fighting against people with anti-Petrification abilities, often provided by special combat apparel. Hence, it will be easier to defeat an Agares and its Gargoyle if you are immune to Petrification, since then, you could focus your efforts on finishing-off the Agares before it makes your life more complicated. Gargoyle Charge and Aerial Slash attacks are rather weak, and can be ignored while you beat-down their master.

Being creatures of Stone, they are proof to Earth-based magic. Their weakness, however, lies in Wind spells of sufficient strength. Never forget this, that even the mightiest of mountains will be eroded and weakened by the strongest of gales, for this logic applies to the world of monsters also.

To be challenged by experienced fighters only. Since they appear alongside an Agares, experience is a prerequisite to battling them.

xxx

Garuda (_Condor Ensnareus_)

Garudas are beautiful Aerial creatues native to the plateaus surrounding Lindblum, and also the icy civilisation named Esto Gaza. Stone Garudas can be found in Oeilvert, but it is noteworthy that they _aren't_ of Stone, but merely resemble Stone creatures. These avians are highly gregarious by nature, and never fly alone. In fact, the rule of thumb with Garudas is to expect three of them to be nearby, for every one that attacks you. You see, they are dedicated carnivores, and will even attack an Epitaph if it threatens their flock. Qus regard them (Garudas) highly for their crisp flavor, and often serve them up in soups, savory stews, and casseroles. Just imagining a steaming bowl, filled to the brim with Garuda and potato stew, makes my mouth water... The gingery aroma, blending with the tender flesh and thick, peppery gravy... The morsels of potato and onion mixing together, melting on my tongue...

Back onto the topic, they are formidable fighters, and are proficient in magic. Their Aerial Slash spells have been the death of many Garuda hunters, and their Maelstrom magic is deadly enough to weaken its target almost to death. I've seen and felt the Maelstrom spell being performed, and it isn't a pretty sight - imagine a person literally becoming a cadaverous mass of skin-and-bones, all in a matter of seconds. Large amounts of Elixirs can be used to cure victims of this spell, fortunately. Their Firaga spells are also deadly, since they will aim to enclose their attackers in a ring of flames. They will then cause the ring to rapidly-shrink in diameter, until it eventually consumes the unfortunate attacker(s). They will even cast Stop spells onto a target, to ensure that said target stays still while their Firaga spell(s) close in...

As with all other avians, Garudas are immune to Earth-based magic, and are only partially-affected by Holy spells. They are, however, significantly more vulnerable to Shadow and Wind spells. Their hollow bones will snap in a vicious gale, so do not use such spells to kill them if preservation is your aim. For preservation purposes, just cast a Stop spell to immobilize them.

They can be safely challenged by experienced fighters, but only those with fast reflexes at that.

xxx

Ghost (_Ectoplasma Sentius_)

Ghosts are Undead, Aerial monsters that steal children from their beds at night. Native to Dali and Bentini Heights, they are actually former inhabitants of underground caverns, where they fed upon insects and other subterranean animals. A mining tunnel intruded into their home, however, and caused the first human-Ghost contact in known history. These encounters had deadly results, often with either the humans or Ghosts involved, to be killed-off.

As a result of this, they started migrating to the surface of Gaia, and biologists of that era were known to camp in the (now abandoned) miniing tunnels where the Ghosts moved through during their migratory travels. A lesser-known biologist named Dr. Frederick Griffith, who specialized in the study of Ghosts, once described a Ghost migration as follows,

_It was minutes past midnight, when the dark tunnel suddenly lit up with a soft, acid-green glow._

_I looked down from my hidden perch on a stone ledge, and saw the most glorious sight._

_An entire stream of Ghosts were moving - no, swimming would be more appropriate a verb - through the tunnel in a luminiscent river of supernatural beauty. The blood rushed from my head, at this exciting spectacle, and if not for the timely assistance of my friend Buter, I most-likely would have fallen headfirst into the 'stream' of Ghosts. What better way is there to die, I wonder?  
_

As you could probably guess, the man was as nutty as an acorn, and probably needed some intensive mental re-alignment. Just for your information, he killed himself seventeen years later by running into a flock of Ghosts unarmed, and even stranger, naked as a penny-whistle.

His research and field observations, however, have given us much knowledge into the behavior of Ghosts. For instance, no one knew that they could cast Osmose spells, besides Fire and Thunder, if not for Griffith's fourth experiment, whereby he sent a vicious Fang charging into the midst of a flock of Ghosts. The Ghosts tried using Osmose to tire the canine, but struck it dead with Thunder spells the instant they realized that the Fang wasn't bothered by their energy-draining efforts.

Don't believe any of that nonsense about vanquishing Ghosts with Holy spells. Not these Ghosts, no sir! Holy spells are only half-strength against them, but_ Shadow_ spells will kill them very effectively, as will Wind spells. Wind spells will cause them to blow apart like the wispy beings that they are, and as a matter of fact, 'Will-O-The-Wisps' are actually Ghosts.

Ghosts can be defeated by the most amateur of fighters, with ease.

xxx

Gigan Octopus (_Kraken Gigantus_)

These creatures, native to the Salvage Archipelago, are not aquatic as most perceive them to be. They differ greatly from the aquatic octopi in the sense that they are Aerial, but share a liking for water. Today, evidence has been discovered that they can also be found in the Lost and Outer Continents, where they lay their eggs.

They grow to titanic dimensions, the largest specimen on record being 69 feet in length, and with a tentacle-span exceeding 40 feet. It claimed the lives of at least thirty seven people before it was caught and killed, and even then it took the concentrated efforts of three mages working synchronously. Gigan Octopi are sanguivorous - that is, they feed of the blood of lesser creatures - and often prey upon people living close to the coast. They have been known to grab people with their tentacles, and then stuff said victim into their beak-like, fang-filled maw.

Examinations of preserved specimens have led to the discovery that their tongues are actually covered in multitudes of hard, miniscule spines. This allows their tongue to work like a file, and in fact, Gigan Octopi tongues are the best sharpening tools that can be used to hone the blades of any weapons.

Qus dislike the meat of the Gigan Octopus, as it is tough and rubbery. However, eating it will enhance the consumer's strength, and also boost their magical abilities for some time. Hence, essence of Gigan Octopus is often prescribed by Qu doctors for maladies involving weakness, muscular distrophy, and even erectile dysfunction ('The inability to strike midnight', as some _conservative_ people call it) in human men.

From their appearance, Gigan Octopi have only six long tentacles. However, they actually have a pair of vestigial legs, that are filled with buoyant gases. These gas cocktails allow them to float somewhat, and this is why their tentacles always drag along the ground as they move. It was theorized (and later proven) by Dr. Buter that their domed heads are actually cumbersome and heavy, thus necessating them to utilize floating abilities for locomotion. Otherwise, all Gigan Octopi will just sit motionless for their entire lives, due to the sheer weight of their head.

Due to their Aerial nature, Earth-based magic is wholly-ineffective against them. An argument was raised several decades ago by a prominent mage, regarding their Aerial nature - and hence their immunity to Earth-based spells - due to the fact that they actually walk, with their heads being the only floating part of their anatomy. The argument was won by a mathematician named Blaise Pascal, who proved that a Gigan Octopus could splay out its boneless legs widely, and hence nullify the effects of Earth magic. Water spells are only half-strength against them, since they _can_ swim to a certain degree.

Wind and Thunder spells will cripple them severely, and also kill them immediately if done right.

They are decent fighters, with both physical and magical prowess at combat. Their Ink is a Darkness-inducing chemical that blinds, and their '6 Legs' attack could shatter bones and smash through rocks with ease. They also possess the ability to cast Mighty guard on themselves, usually to cover their back. Also, they are known to use Blizzaga spells, to freeze enemies before they flee.

Only moderately-experienced fighters should challenge these cephalopods.

xxx

Gigan Toad (_Bufo Gigantus_)

The result of one of Dr. Taxo's earlier experiments, Gigan Toads are relatively-harmless amphibians that are often kept as pets by Qus. In fact, several enterprising Qus have set up farms in their native Marshes, where they breed Gigan Toads for their meat and skin. Most Qu clothes are made of Gigan Toad skin, which is a soft, cloth-like material. These cute things were born when the good doctor tried to cast a sleep spell on a normal toad. The spell worked, but nothing happened, apparently. The madman then flew into a rage and cast a Blizzara spell into the slumbering toad's mouth. Instead of freezing, it mutated into a Gigan Toad, which he later duplicated and booted out (much like he did with his Flans), due to its timid nature.

As with most other aquatic creatures, Gigan Toads can absorb any Water spells that are thrown at them. Also, they harbor a weakness against Thunder spells, much like their relatives, the frogs. Have you ever wondered what happens when a frog is struck by lightning? It dies, and a Gigan Toad is little different.

As fighters, Gigan Toads are barely decent. They can cast Blizzara spells, though their casting speed and accuracy is utterly atrocious. Imagine, that a study actually proved that Gigan Toads have difficulty hitting a Hedgehog Pie, fully restrained and bound, that was only five feet away from them! Even if their spells _do_ hit, most of the time, their targets are relatively unharmed. However, the Glowing Eyes spell, another of the Gigan Toad's natural defenses, is more accurate, and considerably more troublesome. This spell sends its targets to Sleep, which isn't a wise thing to do if you're in the middle of a swamp. They also can cast Water spells, and they actually have to inhale large quantities of Water before using magic to blast it at their adversaries.

Besides using them as a source of clothes, Qus also eat the Gigan Toads either roasted or uncooked. Their flavour is described as being 'Nutty and yet piquant', by the famous Qu chef Quarto.

They can be easily defeated by amateur fighters.

xxx

Gimme Cat (_Felis Catus Gimmickus_)

_Disclaimer: No Gimme Cats were harmed or threatened during the writing of this manuscript. All Gimme Cats that were killed by the author were killed before the passing of Environmental Law 13190, Section 17/50, by the Regency of Lindblum._

These bizzare feline creatures inhabit the Salvage Archipelago, and are only found there, despite every effort to locate them elsewhere. They are rare even on the Archipelago, andwere hunted for their meat by Qus. Due to this, they have been granted the Endangered Species status on all continents, and are currently illegal to kill or capture. The Gimme Cat is a vicious predator, that preys upon lower animals wihthin the vicinity of the riversides which it inhabits. Poachers who set their sights upon Gimme Cats usually stalk a group of them for hours, only to find themselves beneath the claws of a Gimme Cat minutes after the group settles down to rest. Whenever you see a group of them (Group meaning three or more Gimme Cats), always prepare to face one or two that are hiding nearby. Gimme Cats are highly clannish, and will protect their clan members with utter loyalty and devotion. Do not mess even with an injured Gimme Cat, as its cries will attract a group of them, whereby they will carry it away, to be hidden, while a few remain behind to deal with the person who was messing around with their injured kin.

They are highly-proficient in magic, to the point that they absorb all forms of elemental magic. However, non-elemental spells such as Demi, Flare, Comet and Meteor will penetrate their absorption abilities, and deal some decent damage to them (I'm assuming that if you can cast any of the aforementioned spells, your magical abilities should be above-average at the very least). They do not cast spells, save for the Aera spells which they sue to try and blow their quarry of its feet. Their magical nature shows, though, in the form of their Screech, which inflicts Silence upon those who hear it. Their Scratch and other attacks are physical, so Mighty Guard would be an appropriate spell to use when faced with a Gimme Cat.

I know that you might want to kill that annoying Gimme Cat that wants to eat you, but remember that it's an endangered species. Humans however, are not.

Don't bother challenging or killing Gimme Cats. You could be subject to a fine of 5000 Gil and 5 years imprisonment by the Regency of Lindblum, 3000 Gil and 8 years of prison under Alexandrian Law, 1000 Gil and 20 years imprisonment by Burmecian Law, or 10000 Gil and at least 25 years imprisonment if you're caught killing or capturing them outside of known kingdoms.

I will, however, note that they are to be challenged by experienced fighters only. If you read this and go out and get caught, _you never owned this book, understand_?

xxx

Gnoll (_Homo Irritabilis_)

Highly-strung humanoid giants, Gnolls can be found on the Mountain Path heading to the Dwarvian Province of Conde Petie. They live an clans, and can often be seen at night in several valleys, huddling around a large campfire. They have, numerous times in the past, tried to harass the dwarves in Conde Petie, but were beaten back by the dwarves each and every time they tried their nonsense. They hate the words, 'Rally Ho!', and this is how the dwarves came to use them so often. Apparently, that particular phrase works like a Gnoll-repelling spell, and causes them to experience great headaches and muscular pain. No scientific reason for this unusual events were discovered, mainly due to the fact that Gnolls have extremely tough skin that makes it near-impossible to dissect them.

Qus, however, enjoy eating Gnoll meat. They claim that the meat of a Gnoll is tender and filling, and that the taste and texture is comparable to a human dish called haggis. Whoever is reading this might be wondering, 'How do Qus slaughter the Gnolls if their hide is so thick?'. Well, their abnormally-large forks, which they also use as weapons, are near-indestructible, and can cut through Gnoll meat with ease. Unfortunately for the scientific community, leaving a Qu to dissect a Gnoll _always_ ends with the Qu eating the Gnoll up, and leaving nothing for the beleaguered scientist(s) to examine.

Their thick skin prevents magical attacks from affecting them much, and hence they have no weaknesses to any particular type of magic. If you want to test out and measure the quality or your spells, try them out on a Gnoll or two. Since they aren't weak against any particular elements, the effects your magic has on them will be just what you can do normally, and nothing more.

They will use their famous Gnoll Attack to rush at and ram any challengers, and they often do this after casting Might on themselves, to increase their strength, the better to hit you with. It is easy to sidestep a charging Gnoll, but the job becomes much harder if it casts Vanish on itself before starting its assault. One way to keep the Vanished Gnolls visible, is to use a Poison or Bio spell against them _before_ they Vanish themselves. This is because the toxic spores that are used for Bio and Poison spells cannot be Vanished, and will stick onto the Gnoll's skin, hence making it visible even if it Vanishes itself, besides Poisoning it to make your slaying job easier. They might then become enraged and start casting Blizzara spells at you. Be careful, since their spells are decent in accuracy and power.

Gnolls can be challenged by moderately-experienced fighters, with relative ease.

xxx

Goblin (_Magus Deprivus_)

Goblins are annoying, snot-nosed pipsqueaks that are indigenous to the Evil Forest and the nearby Gunita's Basin. They belong to the Mage family, and the genus _Magus_, since they do share many physiological similarities with Goblin Mages and several other Mage creatures. However, they lack the ability to use magic efefctively, and instead use crudely-fashioned Knives to defend themselves (Self-defence is usually necessitated by them angering other creatures that could normally kill them). They move in groups, and will often swarm anything that they think is within their capacity to defeat. They _do _use magic sometimes, namely, the ability Goblin Punch, which produces a shower of sparks even when they strike the softest of targets.

Bloody useless spell if you ask me, unless you're in dire need of special effects at a show or something.

These poor bastards are weak towards, and terribly afraid of, fire. So if a group of them is advancing towards you with naughty intentions, wait till they come close, and roast the whole damn swarm with a well-aimed Fire spell. Don't feel guilty about it - they reproduce like germs, and there are too many idiots in the world, anyway. Here, I feel compelled to quote a famous sideshow owner:

_A sucker is born every minute - _Phineas T. Barnum

Idiots and Fire spells aside, Qus dislike eating Goblins. They claim that the flesh of Goblins is stringy and tasteless, as well as grossly inadequate for sustenance since they are skinny little sticks. I've tried it once, and I can assure you, eating Goblins will literally leave a foul aftertaste in your mouth.

If you defeat a Goblin, go and hang yourself. They're the weakest creatures on Gaia, I swear.

xxx

Goblin Mage (_Magus Infantus_)

The more evolved form of Goblins, Goblin Mages are significantly more formidable than their useless relatives. They are physically the same, but have a good command of magic, which they use to their advantage. You can find these Black Mage wannabes crawling around at the Donna, Pualei, and Lucid Plains in the Outer Continent, where they often move around in threes. They carry enchanted axes with them, and these axes are unusual in the sense that the Goblin Mage who wields it, _doesn't even hold it_. The axe floats next to them, and is subject to their will. Collectors of their axes find that upon their death, the axes lose all semblances of enchantment. Most curious indeed.

Unlike their lesser cousins, Goblin Mages have no weaknesses against any element(s) in particular. Some amateur scientists have theorized that this shows a relation to Gnolls, though I personally believe this is utter hogwash, worthy only of the highest degree of stupidity.

However, they share a similarity with their idiotic siblings, and that is the Goblin Punch spell. From this shared characteristic, I have theorized that the spell's spark display is meant to intimidate, rather than damage. After all, why would two separate species share it? I'll spare my readers the taxonomy-related rant, and move on now. Goblin Mages have the species name _Infantus_, and this is because their magical abilities are just about what you could expect from a newbie mage. Their spells, however, are used in creative ways, to make you feel the pain if you underestimate them too much. They will often cast Vanish on themselves _and_ their axes, so that the axes will use their Axe moves on you, while their invisible master strikes you with a Thundara spell or three.

They taste just as bad as Goblins, according to Qus.

I have nothing more to say about Goblin Mages, save for the fact that they can be safely-challenged by moderately-experienced fighters.

xxx

Grand Dragon (_Naga Magnificent_)

These colossal reptiles are truly the result of natural selection and are perfect examples of what they are - the apex of Gaian evolution. First encountered five hundred and fourty five years ago, Grand Dragons have ever since remained as mysterious creatures of lore and nightmares. Their size is impressive, as are their skills in combat. To date, they have spread their populations to the Salvage Archipelago and Popo Heights, from their original location of discovery in the Plains of Cazedil. In fact, it is a rite of passage, for all Burmecian Dragon Knights, to slay a Grand Dragon at the end of their training. Only by providing proof of the slaying (Usually the head of a Grand Dragon) will a knight in training be granted the title of His Majesty's Dragon Knight, usually by the King of Burmecia himself.

Grand Dragon scales and hide are often used to make armor or shields, since it is durable and Thunder-proof. Very useful, Grand Dragon hide-armor is. I own a set, myself. It has saved my life several times, but bears no damage nor markings from those incidents. Tough stuff.

I once witnessed a Grand Dragon migration, and it was truly a breathtaking sight. Their iridiscent wings spread out wide as they rode on air currents, flying towards a new home which we knew not by location. Sunlight filtered through the thin, membranous wings, and cast beautiful rainbows on the ground over which they passed.

The downside was the huge piles of droppings which they expelled during their flight. The memory of the cleaning-up we had to do later can still make me shudder...

Like most reptiles, Grand Dragons are weak against Ice-based magic. However, due to their thick and scaly hide, nothing short of a Blizzaga spell will actually hurt them significantly. They are only partially-affected by Thunder-based spells, due to their own ability to cast powerful Thundaga spells. It is indeed a magnificently fearsome sight, to see a Grand Dragon charging towards you, shaking the very ground with its gargantuan footsteps, and raining down lightning from the sky all around it.

Bear in mind that Grand Dragons only use their magical attacks while at range, and will resort to utilizing their Venom Breath and Poison Claws once their quarry is within range for their striking/exhalation attacks. The venom in Grand Dragons is a highly-potent neurotoxin, that cripples the respiratory system of its victims. As time progresses, the venom's effect will be magnified, and it will eventually lead to a painful death, with the victim gasping desperately for air, air which they cannot inhale due to their paralysed respiratory organs.

Regarding defeating Grand Dragons, it has been observed that the modified Death spell cast by Dracozombies has an instantaneous effect towards them. The late biologists Marchulis and Schwartz proved in 1791 that there was an unusual magical relationship between Dracozombies and their former selves, the Grand Dragons. Apparently, this is what made Grand Dragons so susceptible to the Dracozombie Death spell, since after all, Dracozombies were once Grand Dragons, whose carcasses were re-animated by the Soulcage.

Just to follow-up regarding Dracozombies; their existence indicates a probably population of Grand Dragons within relatively-close proximity of the Iifa tree, since the Soulcage's magical influence only extends as far as fifty fathoms in all directions, from the edge of the land covered by its convoluted roots. Hence, any Grand Dragons that wander within this area are probably killed by Dracozombies, to continue the cycle of Death.

During mating season, male Grand Dragons will grow temporary 'crowns' of colorful feathers on the top of their heads. Unfortunately, this makes them easier for poachers to spot. You see, some superstitious men believe that consuming parts of a Grand Dragon's penis would make them more virile and manly, or some nonsense like that. It is pure superstition, caused by nothing more than the fact that Grand Dragons have penises exceeding ten feet in length.

Honestly, can't these superstitious fools find something else to eat? Even Qus wont touch Grand Dragon penises, for God's sake!

Only highly-experienced fighters can challenge these beasts and hope to walk away alive, since they are almost on par with the beasts of Memoria, in terms of sheer deadliness.

xxx

Grenade (_Exploda Metallica_)

Evolved Bombs, Grenades aren't explosive, but are much deadlier than, their flaming counterparts. Being Aerial due to the volatile gas mixtures within them, Grenades often hide between high-up stalactites, deep within the tunnels dug by mining moles, inside the bowels of the dormant volcano, Mount Gulug. They can hide rather well in the shadows, and the only sign of their presence is often the faint, reddish glow of their slitted eyes. Their metallic skin is proof to harpoons and arrows, but at the same time, is highly flexible and can tear easily. The single antenna on their head is used for inter-Grenade communication, and it was proven during Beadle and Tatum's experiment that Grenades who had their antennae severed were less efficient attackers, due to the lack in communication between themselves.

You see, Grenades are rather militaristic in their attacking patterns. They always atatck in groups, often from above their quarry. Once the group's members are int he right positions, they will rain Firaga and Flame spells down onto the heads of the poor souls that they have surrounded. Hence, Beadle and Tatum's experiment proved that the attack and flight patterns of Grenades with removed antennae, were less efficient then those of Grenades which retained their antennae. If you encounter Grenades, you will hear a piercing whistle being emittes now-and-then as steam is vented from within their meallic bodies, through a long, pipe-like projection that dangles beneath them. This is actually their means of communication, and this was also discovered during Beadle and Tatum's experiment.

If their Fire-elemental spells are ineffective, attacking Grenades will use their communication assemblies as a Cannon, which they will use to bombard their targets with debris. The debris is fired by using compressed steam from within their bodies, which will fire the debris as it moves along the Cannon's 'barrel'. In fact, their usage of steam pressure to fire their Cannons has inspired several inventors to try and design airship engines that run on steam instead of Mist. To date, no successful designs have been created for the steam engine.

Being Aerial, they are proof to all forms of Earth-based magic. They also harbor a partial immunity to Fire-elemental spells, due to their high-temperature metabolism. That being said, they are greatly-weakened by Ice-elemental and Wind spells of sufficient strength. Be careful of using Blizzard spells against them, since cooling spells of insufficient strength will result in their metallic skin cracking, and this will cause a release of their volatile internal gases into the surrounding air. Unless you want a rain of exploding Grenades falling down over you, use a Blizzaga spell. This is because even though they have the same internal gas composition that bombs have, they cannot detonate instantly, due to their metallic skin. So, they'll be more likely to go BOOM! at ground level rather than in mid-air.

Qus have, on the rare occasion, caught and eaten Grenade skin. They froze the Grenades first, and then they cut the frozen explosives open and removed the entire contents of the thing. The flavor of the skin was described as being spicy, with a hint of alcohol in it.

Grenades should only be challenged by experienced fighters, due to their speedy movements and fatally-efficient attacks.

xxx

Griffin (_Aves Quadrupedus_)

Well-known Aerial creatures native to the Donna Plains, and even the nearby Fossil Roo, these creatures are rather docile. They prefer to flee rather than to stay and fight, though they aren't absolute slouches at fighting. They can be domesticated, and are excellent pets as well as guard animals. They are just as good for travelling when compared to chobobos, though they move much slower due to their greater mass and tendency to run after smaller animals that catch their eye. This is why, if you're planning on riding a Griffin, you should carry adequate food supplies for yourself _and_ the bird. It'll be a rather time-consuming journey, and also a tiresome one if your Griffin keeps flying off-course. Hedgehog Pie meat is readily accepted by most Griffins, though this is a matter of preference. Try out different meats with you Griffin, and if it nuzzles you like a dog would, you'd know what it loves to eat.

Heck, my pet Griffin had a liking for Gysahl Pickles!

In terms of fighting ability, Griffins are more than competent. Despite being hollow-boned and timid, they can deal a painful Tail strike onto whoever raises their temper. Their whip-like tail can even break through skin and bones, if sufficient momentum and velocity is attained prior to the strike! Their magical abilities are of the Wind, just as they are creatures of the air. Griffins are known to cast Aero and Aera spells, which can blow a target away if they muster enough energy into casting the spell in question. They can even heal themselves and their allies, using a spell which I have named, White Wind.

As with all other avians, they are immune to Earth-based magic, and at the same time, weaker against Wind spells. Strong-blowing gales have been proven to be capable of snapping their hollow bones, and it is not uncommon to find dead Griffins lying around with numerous broken bones, after a devastating storm, such as the one that resulted in the destruction of Madain Sari.

Other than all that, Griffins are affectionate creatures that enjoy being in the company of others. Play with your Griffin daily, and it will be the friendliest animal on Gaia, to you. Some Griffins have been known to enjoy playing with balls, so try playing fetch one day with your pet Griffin.

Griffins can be challenged by moderately-experienced fighters.

xxx

Grimlock (_Numero Tripitakka Kepala_)

These are yet another of Dr. Taxo's creations, and arguably the most bizzare of the lot. Grimlocks are found in the old Desert Palace which he inhabited in his later years, after his illicit experiments were discovered (_see the entry for Drakans_). They have three heads, one blue, one pink, and one yellow, stacked on top of each other. Apparently, the good doctor was practicing his magic by casting some strange spells at his coat, which was, at that point of time, hanging on a coat-hanger which had been made out of three human heads being stacked on top of each other at the base, with a spear holding them together, the coat resting upon the spear's handle.

So even the madman himself has no idea what exactly caused these weirdos to come into existence...

Moving on with the story here, he decided to create more of them, and let them run loose in his Desert Palace. According to his journal, they made good guards and servants, since of all his creations, they were the only ones which had hands (actually two empty sleeves that responded to their commands, and hence could be used to carry things). They were competent fighters, and were trained in some basic magic by him.

From a Grimlock's three differently-coloured heads, it should be obvious that they are weak towards Fire, Ice, and Thunder elemental spells. Yes, it _is_ that easily-determined.

Grimlocks attack based on which head is on top of the stack. If it is yellow, then it will use a mixture of physical and magical attacks. Blue indicates a switch to magical attacks only, and red means that it shall only attack physically. Be wary, for they often switch head in the middle of battle, to suit their opponent's fighting style and skills. In fact, two Grimlocks may sometimes switch heads, which doesn't do much for them, unless you've somehow destroyed a head or two from the both of them.

Try casting a Float spell on the heads if you have the chance. The heads will Float in the air, while the empty coats try to grab back their heads. Due to the separation of the heads and their coat(s), they will have some difficulty controlling the coat's arms, which often results in an entertaining head-juggling act by the Grimlock's coat. It could then be a wonderful opportunity to test out your targetting skills by shooting down the heads one-by-one using a Thundara spell.

As I mentioned earlier, Dr. Taxo trained his Grimlock servants in the magical arts. They can cast Silence, Slow, Stop, and Sleep, and they were trained to cast these spells so that they could apprehend intruders and incapacitate victims with ease. Of all these status problems that Grimlocks can inflict, two are deadly (Stop and Sleep), while two could crippled a target's fighting abilities significantly (Silence and Slow). Don't forget, the good doctor _was _a Red Mage at one point of his blood-splattered career, and he passed on some of his magical knowledge to his Grimlocks.

If a Grimlock tries to attack physically, it will use several obvious moves. Mainly, it will use Counter if it is hit physically, and follow-up that Counter with a Stretch attack, which is basically the three heads moving as far apart from each other as possible, and swinging their entire mass forward while bundled in the coat. Grimlock heads are considerably heavy, and this is what makes Stretch a painful move, as with The Drop, anothe rof their physical attacks whereby they jump up high into the air, and crash all three heads into their target. The good news is that this attack isn't that accurate, unless you have been Slowed earlier by them.

I always wondered to myself; How do they avoid getting headaches, with all that bouncing around and head-banging? No one has answered that question to date, despite several Grimlocks having been dissected.

Grimlocks can only be challenged by moderately-experienced fighters due to their magical ability. If you kill one, be sure to step back quickly.

After all, wouldn't it be embarassing if you got killed by a dead Grimlock falling onto you and crushing you beneath its weight?

**H**

Hecteyes (_Opthalmus Hecto_)

Looking like nothing more than a pile of eye-studded red droppings, Hecteyes are an unusual type of monster that are native to Terra. They are Undead Demons, which were first created from the soul of a lady who loved to spy on other people. Her obsession became murderous eventually, and one night, when she was found out, her neighbors set fire to her house, burning her to death in the process. She morphed into a monster that night, one that saw the world through its multitude of eyes, and who brought death to those who stared too deeply into its glassy-eyed stare.

Hecteyes contain powerful magic in their eyes, and preserved Hecteyes eyes are often used during magical rituals of great power. The eyes are even powdered, and used in some ancient, forgotten potions which have been unknown for centuries, and are only known to us due to the diaries of several great potioneers. A Hecteyes relies entirely upon its eyes to cast spells, and blinding all its eyes could theoretically stop it from casting any spells at all. But it is just too difficult to blind over a hundred eyes at once, and I'm sure you'll agree with me on this.

A common joke is that you could defeat a Hecteyes by putting a mirror in front of it, and make it kill itself. This DOES NOT WORK, as a Hecteyes is a powerful Undead Demon, and such nonsense is more likely to kill YOU rather than the Hecteyes.

A Hecteyes only knows three spells, but it has undisputed mastery over those three spells. Mainly, it uses Hypnotize and Absorb, which send cause their targets to Sleep and weaken, respectively. It always casts Hypnotize first, so that it can proceed to drain the slumbering victim's life out of it with Absorb. If a Hecteyes is desperate or close to death, it will use Roulette, which summons Death. Death strikes randomly, as most of you should know, and of course, this includes the Hecteyes which summoned him.

They are weak against Fire and Holy spells, due to their Undead, Demonic nature. They will only be partially-affected by Shadow spells such as Doomsday, because they themselves use Shadow spells, for their own sinister reasons. Physical attacks work fine against them, but be wary of a Hecteyes' massive weight, as it will occasionally body-slam anything that wanders too close, and its putrid, heavy mass will often suffocate the trapped victim, not to mention the numerous eyes that would be casting Absorb simultaneously.

Only challenge a Hecteyes if you're an experienced fighter.

xxx

Hedgehog Pie (_Quillianita Asper_)

Stinking beasts native to the Eunoras plains, Hedgehog Pies are plump little monsters that often harass travelers. They often attack in groups of two, and this could be a minor annoyance at worst. Since these creatures are such weaklings, they can be easily dealt with, and the only thing I'd have to warn you about when it comes to them, it the foul smell that they release when they are killed. It smells like a mixture of cat shit, stale urine, and sweaty armpits, and I'm sure any sane person would want to put several dozen feet between said odor and themselves as soon as possible.

Biologists theorize that Hedgehog Pies evolved this odor as a method to deter predators, such as the Serpions which also inhabit the Eunoras Plains where they live. After all, no one would like to taste that shitty smell, would they?

Hedgehog Pies are ferocious when it comes to attacking, and they have only three known attacks. Mainly, they will Ram you, and use every ounce of their fat little bodies in a Fat Press attack to try and incapacitate or stun you. I can assure you, the experience of being smothered by one of these putrid... _things_... is highly disgusting at the very least. It will take several days for the smell to wash off, too!

Their third attack is Pumpkin Head, whereby a cursed pumpkin is conjured and used to hit an enemy for the same amount of damage that the casting Hedgheog Pie has taken. In fact, the tradition of carving Halloween pumpkins was derived from this spell, for reasons that have been forgotten with time. So, kill the bloody Pie fast before it tries to give you a taste of your own medicine, pumpkin-flavored, of course.

Rookie fighters should be able to dispatch these stinkers to the underworld with utter ease.

xxx

Hornet (_Vespa Tenoritis_)

Hornets are Aerial Bugs native to the cave now known as Gizamaluke's Grotto. They are venomous, and will attack with their mandibles and posterior stingers, in an attempt to poison their victims. Fortunately, Hornet venom is rather dilute, and will not adversely affect human-sized beings, except of course in the event of allergies and illnesses being present in the victim, prior to the invenomation. Hornets produce sweet and nutritious honey, and Master Gizamaluke has always been gracious enough to allow honey-collectors to harvest the honey from high up between the Grotto's stalactites (His permission is on the condition that no Hornets are to be harmed). To harvest the honey, long poles with nets at the end are often utilized, to scoop up and bring down entire honeycombs. To scare the Hornets away before any harvesting, leaves are often burnt under the honeycombs, and their abhorrance to smoke will cause them to move away.

Qus find Hornets to be tasty food, and their honey to be a medicinal substance. Qu doctors often prescribe Hornet honey for poisoning cases, or sore throats. In fact, some types of antidotes include the honey as a crucial ingredient, to catalyse the antidote's detoxifying properties. Hornets fried with garlic, ginger, and dead peppers are commonly found on the dinner tables at the Qu's Marsh close to the Grotto, where it is a traditional dish of great importance.

Due to their flight, Hornets are immune to Earth-based magic, and weak against Wind spells of sufficient magnitude. Thunder spells will also injure them seriously, and the biochemist James Franklin proved in 1758, that their weakness to Thunder spells was caused by the metalloid nature of their exoskeletons. This has led to theories regarding the nature of electricity, and much research is being conducted regarding that very topic, as I write this manuscript.

To attack or defend themselves, Hornets will use their Stingers to try and poison their opponents. If that fails, they will use the Buzz attack, which is the same thing that Dragonflies use. It over-stimulates the brain's hypothalamus, and this causes an excessive amount of adrenaline to be discharged into bodily circulation. This causes the Berserk effect, and is useful for the Hornet(s) to make a quick escape. To prevent them from using Buzz, cast Slow on them, or Silence. Slow prevents them from beating their wings fast enough to generate the disruptive sound waves, and Silence... Well, it does what its name suggests; It shuts them up.

Trained Hornets, however, have been used to create beautiful music over the centuries. Their Buzz attack could be altered through training, such that they will produce a variety of musical tones, instead of the usual brain-addling sound. The most famous Hornet orchestra to date is the Cleyran Hornet Harmony Choir, which has produced some of the greatest music known to Gaians. If my memory serves me correct, their _Magnum Opus_ was a Hornet-buzz score for Lord Avon's play, 'I Want To Be Your Canary'.

Hornets can be challenged by rookie fighters with some experience, due to their tendency to swarm.


	6. Monsters IJL

**Monsters I/J/L**

**I**

Iron Man (_Hominidae Ferrohominidus_)

Half-Man, and half-Demon, these iron-skinned giants wander aimlessly through the barren ruins of Memoria. The first of them was an indomitable swordsman, who lived to fight, and nothing else. He eventually realized that death would be the only enemy that he could never defeat, and so he sold his soul to to Necron, the Lord of Infinity. In exchange, he received immortality. Though of course, the Lord of Infinity never _really_ kept his promises. The swordsman's soul was transformed into a man-of-metal - an Iron Man - upon his death, and in a sense he _did_ become immortal – he has spawned numerous Iron Men in his image. They are, by logic and reality, weak against Thunder spells, since only those spells are capable of breaching their impervious skin.

Iron Men are formidable fighters, as their originator was in his heyday. They still carry copies of his colossal broadsword, and are still garbed in his battle gear. Standing at twenty feet in height, they will often attempt to stomp on their quarry, or to let you taste their metal Fists. A single swipe from an Iron Man could shatter bones and demolish small houses, and being stomped on one… Suffice to say, you'll never step on a cockroach again, once you've witnessed someone being flattened-to-death under an Iron Man's boots.

They also possess knowledge of the ancient sword-arts, specifically, the Helm Divider slash, often shortened to 'Helm Divide' in reference manuscripts. This dorso-ventral slash was created by Harry Asher, the master of knots and blades during the 11th century, and its purpose was to cut through all and any armor, and deliver a powerful shock-wave that paralyzes the target. A _Goblin Punch_ could kill you after you've been hit by a Helm Divide, so always carry elixirs if you're in Memoria.

Being the 'progeny' of a warrior, they are proficient in Might and Protect enchantments. Other than that, they also have knowledge of the Vanish spell. This provides them with some measure of stealth, though their thundering footsteps are a dead giveaway to their approach. A common trick is to cast a Blizzard spell on the ground to locate a Vanished Iron Man – he will slip on the ice and fall down. Fire Thundaga spells at patches of cracked ice, and he should become visible, and die soon after.

Their broadswords are immensely heavy, powerful, and have an impressively Long Reach. Be wary of them, even when they are up to fifteen feet away. Many have literally lost their heads to a swing of an Iron Man's sword.

Whoever said that the size of a man's sword doesn't matter, is either a flaming fool, or ignorant about fighting Iron Men.

Iron Men can only be challenged safely by experienced fighters.

xxx

Ironite (_Aves Nagabesi_)

The weakest of the Dragons that inhabit Gaia, Ironites are horrible combatants. These Aerials have an annoying tendency to swarm and assault unwary travelers, notably those who traverse the wilderness of the Mist Continent's forests, in particular the forests surrounding Gizamaluke's Grotto, and Burmecia. They literally have wings of iron, and research by Professor Calcite Canaliculi has proven that they actually _consume_ metal objects, and grow metal-saturated scales on the edge of their wings.

They dwell in caves, on sheer cliffs. No one has ever entered an Ironite cave, since it is near impossible to gain access, unless you have wings. They will peep out of their dwellings, and swoop-down upon passing animals. Their body-shape is similar to that of a double-bit axe, and by looking at the shadow it casts, an Ironite's descent can quickly be anticipated and evaded.

Their Wing and Flame attacks are mediocre, and the latter pales in comparison to the Cerberus' Flame. Ironites attack with their wings similar to a Dragonfly, in the sense that it charges forward and uses a combination of momentum and its sharp wing-edges to deal out some nasty cuts. Their Thundara spells are slightly more annoying, and can be used to straighten unruly hair at its very best.

The standard Eart-magic immunity for Aerial beasts is found in Ironites, and they are, of course, weak against Blizzard and Wind spells.

Ironites can be safely-challenged by rookie fighters.

**J**

Jabberwock (_Rana Jabberjaws_)

Jabberwocks are scholarly spirits that wander the wastelands of the Forgotten Continent. They always carry a heavy almanac under one arm, and are usually garbed in a simple leather jacket. After the Agares, they are the probably the most knowledgeable monsters among the masses that inhabit Gaia, and they are often rather friendly to humans. In fact, significant amounts of human knowledge regarding medicine, science, and mathematics, were obtained from Jabberwock almanacs (which are basically text-books), including organ transplants, Pythagoras' Theorem, and the Avogadro Constant. The reason for their current hostility between them and humans, was the Human-Jabberwock Wars that took place several years ago.

The dispute was something to do with prostitution, Regent Cid V, and an Everyone Light spell, but the Lindblum government refuses to divulge any more information regarding the issue. All we know, is that the humans signed an agreement with Jabberwock Dodgson, the leader of the Jabberwocks, and they agreed to never again set foot upon the Forgotten Continent. No one has broken the contract yet, though there are rumors…

Jabberwocks are decent magical duelists, with several nifty spells at their webbed-fingertips. Light and Everyone Light will cause a person or several to be lifted into the air, where an Aera spell will cut them down. Heavy will be used to bring a target down, in preparation for an Earthquake spell to the feet. I'm not joking, and all these spells _are _part of a Jabberwock's magical arsenal. Finally, they also can cast the Deathstrike spell, Limit Glove. Apparently, no Jabberwock will go down before taking its killer with it to Judgment.

Their weaknesses are Water, Thunder, and Shadow spells. Holy spells only affect them partially, and in fact, casting a Holy spell will make them laugh at you! Their moment of distraction, however, could be used to cut them down with a Thundara spell.

Only challenge a Jabberwock if you're a competent fighter with some experience under your belt. Oh, wait. I forgot that people aren't allowed to travel to the Forgotten Continent anymore. Never-mind…

**K**

No creatures have been discovered under this heading, to date (13th May, 1750).

**L**

Ladybird (_Coleoptera Schiltroneus_)

Aerial Insects endemic to the Eunoras Plains, Ladybirds are far from ladylike in their behavior. They are bloodthirsty, violent little thugs, which enjoy feeding on carrion, or even fresh meat if they can get their hands on some. They are NOT the adorable insects you'll find in gardens, but rather, rotund, armor-plated monsters armed with calcite spears. Two oily-looking eyes, ruined by eons of evolution in darkness, sit atop their squashed-looking heads.

Their presence can be discerned by the foul-smelling pheromones which they secrete through their caudal glands as they fly. These pheromones induce sexual arousal in most humans, except for homosexuals. In fact, Ladybird pheromones have been used for the testing of homosexuality, as part of an attempt by certain high-ranking religious orders to weed out and hang homosexuals. It's barbarism, I tell you!

Ladybirds are tenacious, and can do impressive amounts of damage using their spears of calcium carbonate, which are actually honed stalactites broken off the cavern roofs of Ironite dwellings. Their Spear attacks are painful as well as deadly, and their Fire spells are considerably powerful for such a low-level primary predator.

Strike them down with Wind spells, which will snap their wings of gossamer, but don't bother with Earth-based magic. No good shall come out of using such spells, since they are Aerial.

Strangely enough, despite their ferocity, rookie fighters often have no problem defeating a Ladybird.

xxx

Lamia (_Narcissus Aproditus_)

The female counterpart of the Epitaph (as discovered by Professor Calcite Canaliculi), Lamias are indigenous to the network of caverns that form Gizamaluke's Grotto. They are solitary creatures, and rarely venture into the parts of Gizamaluke's Grotto that are inhabited by humans and Burmecians. They resemble a pink-and-yellow snake-woman, with a feathery head-crest, and a large fan, made of a silk-like material with crystalline edges, in their left hand. Their right hand wields a crystalline blade, fashioned out of calcite. Lamia blades and fans are highly-coveted by collectors, since their properties and materials have never been replicated successfully by humans. Indeed, the seemingly-fragile blades and fans, are incredibly durable, with the blades being capable of Slashing through stalactites and stalagmites with ease, and the fans being capable of repelling Fire spells when unfolded. It is not uncommon for a Lamia to swipe at its opponent with its fan, since its swipes are executed with such speed, that the fan's crystalline edge could cut through flesh and bones with utmost ease.

Lamia's are decent combatants, with several useful spells and attacks at the disposal. Mainly, they use the Might spell, to charge-up some strength for a Slash offensive. This is not all, however. While the Epitaph turns people into stone, and reveals the darkness within their hearts, the Lamia merely has the Entice spell. No other living creature has the ability to use this spell, which, for good reason, is also known as the Eros spell.

You see, Entice causes a surge of overwhelming lust in its male targets. This leads to Confusion and a lack of focus, which allows the Lamia to either escape, or cut the unfortunate soul into ribbons. Survivors of Lamia encounters who have been affected by Entice, have described it as such, "An overwhelming wave of passion, which drives all thought from the mind, and regresses the human man into a prehistoric animal whose only priority is that of copulation and orgasm."

They also know how to use Cure spells, which are channeled out of their blades. Dr. Buter proved this, by destroying a Lamia's fan, and Poisoning it with a Bio spell. Hence, they can heal themselves, but only if their blades are intact and ready on-hand. An effective counter-measure is to cast a Thunder spell directly onto the blade, which, due to its mineral composition, will conduct the electricity into the Lamia's body, thus killing it. From this weakness, it is obvious that Lamia's are semi-immune to Water spells. After all, they _do_ inhabit a wet, slimy grotto, and are excellent swimmers.

Lamias should only be challenged by rookie fighters with some experience of, say, killing a Serpion.

xxx

Land Worm (_Anisoptera Humusenthes_)

These gargantuan, wrongly-named insects inhabit the Kiera Desert, in the Outer Continent, and have not been found anywhere else in the world to date. They might appear to be colossal worm-like creatures, but they actually are members of the class Insecta. Dissection and examination of dead specimens has revealed a set of six segmented legs and four gossamer wings, all vestigial, on the posterior of the animal's bodyy. Entomologists theorize that Land Worms actually are a distant relatives of the Dragonfly, but with distinct differences in their physiology. For those who are horribly unobservant, the Dragonfly has an extended posterior, with its legs and wings at the anterior end of its body, whereas the Land Worm differs in the ways which I have mentioned earlier.

When freshly-hatched from their eggs, Land Worms are only about three-feet long, and can grow up to fifty-seven feet in length upon full maturity. Their wings and exoskeleton soften as they age, and this is indeed a puzzling phenomenon, as insect wings and exoskeletons usually harden within hours of them hatching.

Soft exoskeleton nonetheless, Land Worms are formidable beasts to fight against. They are not weak against any type of magic, but rather, absorb any Water spells that hit them, as any desert-dweller would. They can also deal out impressive amounts of damage, using several spells that they know.

Mainly, they use the Sandstorm spell, which Antlions are known to imitate, with varying degrees of accuracy. Sandstorm is a wide-dispersal spell, which sends the desert sands into a wind-powered flurry of death. Rocks and other debris are often thrown about in a Sandstorm, and this makes the spell especially deadly, since the effect of a rock being flung at your head with the velocity of a windstorm, would most-likely be fatal. Maelstrom is their second most-used spell, and this is nastier than Sandstorm, in the sense that it hits only one victim. The Maelstrom spell is executed by the caster summoning several columns of sand out of the ground, and using the columns to flog the living daylights out of the spell's target. As with Sandstorm, rocks are often thrown into the mix, and needless to say, the rocks can hit more accurately when used as part of a Maelstrom spell. The spell often ends with a sand-whirlpool being formed at the target's feet, so that the unfortunate creature can be pulled under the sand, to be dug-up and eaten by the Land Worm later.

They also know how to cast the Demi spell, which weakens its target in stages. I feel that I have no reason to elaborate on the effects of this spell, since it has already been well-documented and studied by the famed Red Mage Dr. Taxo, who was also the discoverer of the spell. More spells and enchantments are also included in his manuscript, 'Magicks and Spelles', which is currently being studied at the library of Alexandria Castle.

Qus despise the meat of the Land Worm, as it has a sandy taste and gritty texture. This should not be a surprise, since Land Worms often consume copious amounts of sand if they fail to catch any prey animals. If you want to try eating a Land Worm's flesh, try cutting-out just the flesh directly under the exoskeleton. Those bits happen to be the parts with the least sand in them.

Land Worms should only be challenged by fighters with moderate experience.

xxx

Lizard Man (_Homo Reptisapiens_)

Reptilian humanoids, Lizard Men are the bastardized results of the abominable union between the bestiality-loving sorcerer Herpo the Foul, and his pet iguana. No other beast has an origin as disgusting as this, since it is quite unimaginably filthy and taboo, for a man to try and mate with a lizard. The infest the Daines-Horse Basin in caste-organized communities, and they patrol the prairies with a cleaver in each hand, ready to chop-up anyone who trespasses upon their territory. The grisly remains of the trespasser is often eaten after that, by Lizard Men of the higher castes. Though relatively weak in combat, they have some vestiges of their 'father's' intelligence, and can plan their battles rather well.

Lizard Men are intelligent enough to be considered sentient, and this is further evidenced by their history of trading with humans and Burmecians. Their products are inclusive of weapons and craft-works, such as wonderful garments woven of the Carve Spider's web, and also halberds of significant quality. Never before has it been lamented that a weapon forged by the Lizard Men, has failed its wielder through an issue of quality. In fact, their metal-craft far surpasses that of even the Dwarfs of Conde Petie, and THAT, is sufficient in speaking for itself.

As I have mentioned before, they carry a hatchet in each hand. These are forged by the Lizard Men themselves, in underground foundries and synthworks, of incredible sophistication. This has been honored, in their species name, _Reptisapiens_. The hatchets are forged in one-piece, and have no weak-points or seams that can be exploited during combat. Despite these impressive traits, their hatchets are often too heavy for non-Lizard Men to wield effectively, and thus are not highly-sought after by arms collectors.

I once had the privilege and honor of being called a Friend by several Lizard Men, and got the infinitely-rare chance of visiting their subterranean forges. It was an unforgettable week, and I shall try to describe the wonders within their workshops, in as few words as possible, but also with all the details.

The entrance to their communal dwelling was a large, cathedral-dwarfing cave cut into the middle of a limestone cliff, with several hundred, perfectly-cut stairs leading up to the mouth of the cave. The cavern's walls were supported by tube-like columns, which also served as the domiciles of several hundred Lizard Men. These columns were literally _grown_ by some unknown art of theirs, out of stalactites and stalagmites, and later hollowed out.

Moving on deeper into the limestone tunnels, I saw that they had cultivated large patches of phosphorescent algae on the tunnel walls, to provide a source of dim, but functional, illumination. We walked deeper and deeper into the earth, and soon, the sand beneath our feet gave way to hard granite, which they had miraculously cut-and-smoothed during their tunneling.

Finally, after several hours of walking, we arrived at the legendary Lizard Men synthworks. It was in a sweltering-hot chamber larger than the airship dock at Lindblum Grand Castle, and was marvelous beyond measure. Colossal scaffolds had been erected, sticking to the walls and granting access to deposits of ores and gemstones that were embedded in the stone chamber's granite surfaces. Several tunnels were visible, and my reptilian friends told me that mining operations were conducted in those tunnels, to provide materials for their forges.

All this time, we had been walking on a titanic granite bridge, several dozen feet across, and exceeding two-hundred feet in length. At strategic intervals, large metal braces and supports were bolted to the bridge, anchoring it to the chamber's walls. The reason for this became apparent soon enough, when I took a look downwards, and saw a river of magma flowing sluggishly, several hundred feet beneath the bridge. Numerous stairways wound their way down from the bridge to the magma's surface, where hundreds of Lizard Men toiled away in the hellish heat, striking with their hammers and practicing the art of weapon-forging. They would cool the freshly-forged weapons with Blizzard spells, and dump the products into a bucket imbued with special magic, to make it unbreakable.

Every few minutes, large loads of weapons would be pulled-up onto the bridge by chain-links threaded through ancient pulleys, and these were loaded onto large carts, pulled by six muscle-bound Lizard Men. They would take the fresh weapons to a team of Master-Sharpeners, who would hone the blade-edges with their secret techniques. Never has a Lizard Man's blade failed to slice through any armor, and this can be attributed to their magical sharpness. The blades never dull at the edges, nor do they blunt upon hitting a hard surface.

Those weapons, my friends explained, would be sorted later, with some being kept for domestic usage, and the rest being traded-off to humans.

This explained the flawless quality of Lizard Man forge-products, since they use the planet's natural flame to forge their weapons. In fact, the _magma_ itself is occasionally used as the material for halberds of impeccable quality. They use one of their unbreakable buckets to scoop-out a quantity of magma, which is then molded into a halberd using secret magic known only to their weapon-smiths. In fact, Burmecia's Dragon Knights have been known to use these magma halberds, and the most famous of them all, which is still in existence today as I write this sentence, and was forged three centuries ago by a Lizard Man Master-Blacksmith, is the Dragon's Hair.

It is also notable, that only the weakest of the Lizard Men are allowed out of their cave-dwellings. The strongest and smartest spend their entire lives toiling away in the underground work details, and never see the light of day.

I shall not detail the weaknesses and combat abilities of Lizard Men in this manuscript, since I consider them to be friends of humanity, and also, fellow sentient beings. I still keep a small set of paired-daggers they crafted specially for me, and the two blades are indeed a work-of-art. The Lindblum synthworks managed to duplicate it, though their replicas have never succeeded in fully-emulating the properties of the original masterpiece.

What is the name of the dagger, my readers might ask? The Lizard Men told me that they named it in their language, with a word meaning, 'Unyielding'. And so I shall relate its name to you as such.

They named the two daggers as one whole, with a beautiful name.

And so they were named, Orichalcum.


	7. Monsters MNOP

**Monsters – M/N/O/P**

**M**

Magic Vice

Barely-sentient mages that inhabit the eternally-drenched landscape of Burmecia, Magic Vices are closely-related to Vices, with the difference being the latter's inability to use magic effectively during combat. These powers are granted to them through the machinations of Mimics, and they will often appear within seconds of a Mimic's Call. Magic Vices are sickly, weak creatures, which can barely stand their ground in close-quarters combat. If you ever get close enough to one of them, you should be able to easily observe the numerous scabs, sores, and oozing wounds that cover their skin. As with Vices, Magic Vices do not care much for their personal well-being, but rather, build their lives around the pursuit of riches and treasure. Be wary of a Magic Vice's physical ailments, since it could easily infect you, with several deadly viruses such as thyphoid and certain plagues.

Their main attacks include Mug and Magic Hammer. Mug is executed by them slashing at a target, and relieving the target of any valuables, be it Gil or items. It is notable, that especially-talented Magic Vices have the ability to steal weapons out of their wielder's hands, and though this is quite a rare occurrence. Magic Hammer functions like Osmose, but does not transfer energy from the target to the caster. Rather, it _forces_ the energy out of the target, by accelerating the target's metabolism. A person hit by the Magic Hammer spell will feel weak and drained, as well as severe heatiness. This is due to the loss of energy in the form of heat, during the duration of the Magic Hammer spell. The only peculiarity regarding this spell, is the random manner in which it removes its target's energy. In some cases, the target was barely-weakened, whereas in some other incidents, the target could barely-cast a basic Fire spell.

Should there remain any questions regarding Magic Hammer and spells similar to it, kindly refer to 'Magicks and Spelles', by Dr. Taxo. It is currently in keeping with the librarians of Alexandria Castle.

The only skill in possession of a Magic Vice, that is remotely-enviable, is the Escape spell. This spell creates an instantaneous explosion of smog, that covers the caster's Escape. The smog is a mildly-caustic gas, that will settle to the ground and dissipate within five minutes of the spell being cast. People with respiratory illnesses should be particularly careful around Magic Vices, since their Escape smog could trigger an acute inflammation of the lungs, which could be fatal.

However, Magic Vices are easy for even the most inexperienced of fighters to defeat.

xxx

Malboro (_Gastropoda Halithosis_)

Powerful and bizarre-looking gastropods native to Pandemonium, Malboros are gas bags with numerous tentacles dangling down from their wide, decay-riddled maws, crowned with several dozen eyes, mounted on prehensile stalks. They hover close to the ground, due to the unique mixture of gases within their membranous bodies, that is lighter than the heavy atmosphere of Terra. Their skin is thin, yet highly-durable. Even my Orichalcums had some difficulty in slicing through their stinking, wart-encrusted skin, and that is definitely saying something. They were first discovered by RH Whittaker, and he almost loved them as much as he loved Ghosts.

Malboro's never brush their teeth, which is bad (for you, that is). The problem is compounded by their habit of retaining food in their pharyngeal cavities for weeks at a stretch, while their oral secretions digest the food. The reason for this is their lack of a true stomach, and their need to regurgitate any swallowed items for a second-round of mastication, with those horribly corroded incisors, much like the way by which a cow would eat grass. An agitated Marlboro might spit out its semi-digested food onto its opponents, and I can assure you, this is a disgusting and unpleasant experience, of the highest order…

Naturally, as a follow-up to their absymal oral hygiene, Marlboro's use the Bad Breath technique in self-defense during combat. They will exhale a gigantic cloud of fetid air from their stinking gullets, and release special toxins that penetrate into the brain, and enhance your nasal receptors. The result of this move, which basically combines a REALLY BAD smell with a HIGHLY-SENSITIVE nose… Suffice to say, the numerous constituents of a Marlboro's toxin-mixed exhalations alone are enough to cause any number of effects in different targets, ranging from Confusion to Poisoning.

In fact, a small tobacco company called Marlboro has been founded recently. One can only wonder if their cigars are as fatally-pungent as their namesake implies.

Marlboro tentacles are tipped with cnidocytes, which are cells similar to those on jellyfish stingers. These cells are equipped with Virus-infected nematocysts, or organic micro-darts. Skin contact with a Malboro's tentacle will result in Viral infections, which should be cured with a Vaccine as soon as possible. The Viruses contained within these stingers prevent memory from working, which could later lead to severe Alzheimer's Disease if left untreated.

Also, Marlboro's can cast Osmose, Thundaga, and Absorb with relative efficiency. I have elaborated on these spells before, and as such, I shall not do so here. Kindly refer to some earlier entries on Grand Dragons and several other beasts if you have forgotten about them.

Marlboros can only be defeated by experienced fighters.

xxx

Mandragora (_Mandragora Decibeptera_)

Mandragora are actually plant-like insects that inhabit several forests above the Mist, in the regions surrounding Treno and Dali. They live in swarms above chestnut trees, and often use hardened chestnuts in combat. The wispy fronds above their heads are actually delicate wings, which have de-volved beyond usefulness, due to their strong legs. Their claw-tipped legs allow them to walk on vertical or inverted surfaces with ease, and this accounts for their tendency to inhabit tree canopies. What remains unexplained, however, is their love of chestnuts.

Mandragora were named because of their Shriek attack. Ancient lore has it that there once was a plant called the Mandragora, which killed with the screams of its baby-shaped roots. These creatures indeed look like walking plants, and their ability to manipulate air to produce earsplitting Shrieks would have given credibility to the claims of the Mandragora plant's existence. Their Shriek is on a high frequency, that alters the brain's though patterns, inflicting Silence upon all who hear it. The Mandragora will build-up its Shriek, by sucking in gallons of air, and exhaling through the overlapping armor-plates on its thorax. This method of making loud sounds is also used by the cicadas, and this has led to some scientists theorizing that Mandragora should be inducted into the order Hemiptera (the taxonomic order of which cicadas are prominent members).

They are weak against Fire spells, which will set their wings on fire. They DO have the ability to use Blizzara spells, however, and hence can extinguish any flames you might set uopn them. Their spells can pack quite a punch, so be wary if you see a Mandragora's wings glowing with Icy energy.

If frustrated, a Mandragora will often scale a nearby chestnut tree (a rule of thumb is that they never wander further than ten-feet away from a chestnut tree), and fling chestnuts at any enemies who wounded it. Their aim is truer than the devil's, and it hurts to high Heaven if one of their nutty projectiles finds its mark on your head. It's not surprising that in the past, several famous Mandragora collectors have died from a cracked skull, courtesy of a Mandragora-flung chestnut.

Mandragora are often harvested for the synthesis of Soft, a potion that reverses the effects of Petrification spells. The captured Mandragoras are stewed in a large cauldron, together with several other ingredients, such as Basilisk eyes and the essence of Gysahl Greens. The resulting potion resembles a viscous fluid, which is a light-yellow in color. Making Soft requires prodigious skill, since subduing the numerous beasts that provide its vital constituents is quite a difficult task, often requiring many months of traveling and brewing. Indeed, Soft needs to be left to mature over a full-moon cycle, and this is what makes it so valuable.

Qus enjoy eating Mandragoras that have been lightly-fried in butter and sour cream, which gives their crunchy flesh a sweet and nutty taste. They believe that eating Mandragora flesh is good for the bones, though this is being more-frequently discounted as traditional hogwash by the modern medical community. And the funny thing about the Qus' method of serving any Mandragora dish? Chestnuts are a compulsory ingredient.

Mandragora are only to be challenged by experienced fighters, due to their swarming habits, and also their wily nature during combat.

xxx

Mimic (_Emulatio Pandora_)

These monsters are yet another of Dr. Taxo's twisted creations. Released into Burmecia after a disagreement between the then King and Dr. Taxo, they have remained there ever since. They are the creatures who bestow normal Vices with the power of magic, hence creating a Magic Vice. They have the ability to Call a Magic Vice into battle, to assist them or to draw fire until they can beat a steady retreat. Resembling an ancient, fungus-covered treasure chest with rusted locks and hinges, Mimics often sit motionless in derelict buildings, waiting for someone to open their lid, and unleash the monstrosity within. It is not surprising, that the term 'Pandora's Box' was coined with respect to these monsters.

As fighters, Mimics are not very formidable to have as enemies. They mostly use their Eat spell (which basically is done by them chewing on a victim's limbs), and also Poison, to try and weaken enemies, before they are defeated. It is unheard of, that a capable fighter would lose to a Mimic. Indeed, they are sluggish things, which could only inflict some small amount of harm unto you if you wander within eight feet or so of them, whereupon they will ensnare you with their venom-charged tentacles, and Poison you. Studies have revealed that their venom is identical to that of a bumblebee, and generous amounts of diluted alkaline substances can easily neutralize their vile fluids.

The good doctor created the first Mimics, by enchanting several treasure chests with an ancient and forgotten potion, named Pandora's Avarice. The potion worked much like an Epitaph's soul-reflecting eye, in the sense that the person who opened the chest, would be attacked by a Mimic that was as strong as the darkness within their heart. The potion was made by combining several deadly ingredients such as the eye on an Epitaph, and the Behemoth's scales. Fortunately for the rest of society, Pandora's Avarice was not potent enough to fully-emulate the Epitaph's stare, and nobody has brewed it in centuries, due to the rarity of, and diffiulty of obtaining, the required precursors.

As with most other of Dr. Taxo's creations, Mimics are only semi-vulnerable to Shadow spells, and greatly-weakened by Holy spells. Their seemingly-wooden bodies are NOT vulnerable to Fire spells, and do not try to use such magic against them, for they shall swallow the flames, and regurgitate your own Fire back at you.

Rookie fighters could defeat Mimics with considerable ease, but if you want to avoid them, just don't open any suspicious-looking treasure chests (I'm referring to those with bones surrounding them, and fungus all-over the chest's exterior).

xxx

Mistodon (_Thanatos Mistodon_)

Dr. Taxo's second-deadliest creations, but also his most-feared, Mistodons are the hellspawn of the Mist. He created the first Mistodons after some dark experiments into the soul-corrupting properties of the Mist. These Undead creatures are immensely powerful, and are incredibly agile in combat. When he first created them, he killed an entire village of people within Burmecian territory, using his newly-made puppets. This proved to be his undoing, since he was then tracked-down by the armies of Lindblum, Alexandria, and Burmecia, and killed in a deadly showdown, involving the three great nations' most powerful Mages and soldiers, against the deranged Red Mage's lethal magical abilities and his army of hellspawn. The titanic battle lasted for more than three days, and on the fourth day, his last Mistodon was slain by Alexandria's White Mage. The madman tried to stand his ground, but the three of them had exhausted him over the days, and he eventually fell to their magic.

Being born of Mist, it is not a surprise that Mistodons can summon and manipulate Mist to aid themselves in battle. They can smother their opponents in clouds of Sleep-inducing Mist, and then lay waste to the slumbering souls with vicious Fira spells, and hard-hitting Head Attacks. Their exoskeletons are near-indestructible by non-magical means, and their claws are sharp enough to slash through even a set of Grand Dragon hide armor. Facing down with a Mistodon requires either a good set of magical abilities, or melee weapons with long Reach, such as halberds.

Magic is their only true weakness, since it can be used to exploit their Mist-based physiology, and it can also penetrate their tough exoskeletons. To be specific regarding this statement, they are particularly-vulnerable against Fire spells and Holy spells. These weaknesses are caused by the combustible properties of Mist, and the Dark nature of their birth from the souls that make-up Mist. Mist contains enough energy to power an airship when combusted, and this holds true even for Mistodons. Be wary of using Fire spells against them, for they could explode with trembendous force if pockets of gaseous Mist within their exoskeleton ignite suddenly. As a result of their Dark nature, Shadow spells are only partially-effective against them, and this is a general rule of thumb when dealing with any of Dr. Taxo's creations.

No Mistodons have walked on Gaian soil for at least a century, and they have been officially dismissed as having gone extinct. No one has tried to create any more of them, and this is enforced by the safekeeping of Dr. Taxo's journal, deep within the labyrinth of subterranean tunnels that form the dungeons of Alexandria Castle. The book is guarded by no less than four Elite Alexandrian Warriors at any given time, and is only accessible through ten locked doors of indomitable strength. I only ever read it once, and even then, I was supervised by three Alexandrian Soldiers, in addition to the customary four Elite Warriors.

The manuscript itself was written on enchanted parchment, that was indestructible. It was bound with a mysterious leathery substance, the likes of which I had never seen before. It's exterior was beautiful, but the pages within were the _real_ treasure to be beheld. He had chronicled all his experiments in flawless Magian calligraphy (a complex cypher that is not understood nor readable by any living person, and has been so for the last eighty years or so since the last Magian sholar, Dr. Calcite Canaliculi, passed away), and also with accompanying ink illustrations that were incredibly ornate in terms of details.

The journal did have entries on what I presumed were the processes of making Mistodons and Behemoths, but thankfully, those processes seem to have been buried with their creator. I must honestly admit that I cannot judge the combat abilities of a Mistodon, since I have never fought one, and pray that I wont ever get the chance to do so.

It is my fervent hope that the world never again sees the birth of another Magian scholar who could decipher Dr. Taxo's journal, since some secrets of the past are best left buried.

xxx

Mover (_Locomotor Tripitakka_)

Aerial, sphere-shaped creatures native to Terra, Movers are formidable fighters that always appear in groups of three, called triads. They resemble flesh-colored orbs that jump around restlessly in the air, without stopping until death halts them. It is obvious then, I think, the reason as to why they are called Movers. Each Mover in a triad is a master of one offensive technique, and the only three moves they have been known to use, are Delta Attack, Firaga, and Virus Combine (also known as Virus Combo by some of the new-age scientists, the impertinent whelps).

Their bodies are nothing more than gas bags, which raises an infinite number of questions as to how they perform their basic functions. The dominant Mover in a triad is often the smallest and weakest, and also, the master of Delta Attack. This attack is executed by the dominant Mover assuming control over the magical abilities of its two companions, and casting a Death spell at one of their opponents using the cumulative power within all three of them. Firaga is done by the Mover on the right of, or above the dominant Mover, and this is such a well-known spell that I shall not elaborate about it in this entry. The Mover below or on the left of the dominant Mover, on the other hand, uses Virus Combine, whereby all three of the Movers shall rush forward and expel clouds of Viral gases at their opponents. These gases are mildly-toxic, and also negligibly caustic. A well-aimed Water spell will disperse the cloud of gas, and also weaken the triad considerably.

Despite their impressive attacks, they are weak against all the magical elements save for Earth, which only affects them normally. The dominant Mover, as the weakest of the three, often dies first in combat, due to its frailty, and this is good for their opponents. After all, having Death spells cast at you isn't a pleasant experience, and it is rather tedious, not to mention difficult, to evade the Grim Reaper when He has been summoned to smite you.

Movers can be fought only by experienced fighters, and it would be better to know some measure of magic, to be able to attack them with more effectiveness.

xxx

Mu (_Canis Lupus Felix_)

These canine creatures presented a unique dilemma to taxonomists several decades back, when the Linnean Binomial Naming System was implemented. Prior to the Binomial System's usage, Mus had been classified as felines _and_ canines, depending on which taxonomist you asked. The older, and less open-minded ones would tell you that Mus were most definitely felines, whereas the savvy, younger generation of taxonomists would tell you that Mus were canines, without a doubt. Much debate and experimentation was done, and finally, it was agreed that Mus were canine animals, with several feline physical traits that had deceived the senior taxonomist population. All that was well and done with, but at conventions, there are still several taxonomists who refuse to converse with each other…

Honestly, the whole lot of them are as barmy as balls. All the hoo-hah over some bloody blue-furred pests…

Anyways, Mus are native to the Gunitas Basin. They prowl the vast, windswept prairies, and live in large colonies within the caves running into the mountains that surround the Basin. Social creatures who mean no harm to others, Mus are misunderstood by many. What most of us perceive to be a full-frontal charge, is actually the Mu's attempt to knock you down and give you some affectionate cuddling. Personally, I consider them to be annoying, snot-nosed beasts that take a dump everywhere and anywhere they please.

The only thing unique to them, is the fact that a Mu's tail is extremely strong. To be hit with a Mu's tail will most definitely hurt, and they could actually break a person's bones using a Tail attack. I find that using a Stop spell works well to halt their ridiculous antics, and that is my advice to those who wish to deal with troublesome Mus.

Mus could be easily defeated by even the most inexperienced of fighters.

xxx

Myconid (_Hypsilophodont Fungi_)

These Aerial creatures, much like the Mandragora, resemble plants, but are actually animals. They are native to the Magdalene Forest and also the Iifa Tree, though the Myconid population at the former location is significantly larger. They look like large, floating toadstools with three stalks, and a crest of long and sharp thorns sticking out of their cap. The cap is actually the Myconid's body, with the thorns being its teeth, and the three stalks dangling beneath it being its three prehensile tongues. A Myconid hunts using its three tongues, which are often much longer than its actual body. The tongues are amorphous in structure, and can change their shape rather rapidly, to suit the creature's moods. They inhabit tree canopies, using their vine-like tongues to sense approaching prey, and they will drop their entire mass onto their intended prey. Myconids eat by pulling a food item close to their body, and enveloping the entire item by closing their circular jaws around the food, much like an umbrella closing.

Also, Myconids are the main material for Swamp Stew, a Qu dish which blends several different types of fungi and swamp herbs with the flesh of a Myconid, to produce a tangy concoction that warms the belly, and rejuvenates the weary person's stamina. It is even rumored that the Alexandrian royal family has actually hired a Qu chef to lead their castle's kitchen staff, so that they might enjoy some Swamp Stew every fortnight or so. Indeed, I can give you my personal assurance that Swamp Stew, despite having a misleadingly-disgusting name, is a subtle, delightful dish that will steal your heart through your stomach.

The unusual thing about them is their ability to produce Spores, which is usually only done by plants. These are produced asexually when the environment is stable, and will result in offspring that are identical to the parent Myconid. These Spores will inflict Darkness upon those who wander within a Spore cloud, by irritating the eyes. Eye Drops should be used to remedy the situation immediately, since Myconids often strike out with Saw or Blizzara attacks after blinding their potential prey. Their Saw attack is done by them flying towards a target, while spinning rapidly in a corkscrewing manner. Their potruding fangs will form a deadly cutting-edge when they rotate at such high speeds, and this allows them to cut through the most durable armor, and after that, the flesh the armor once shielded. Blizzara is cast through their cap, and when the spots on their cap start glowing, evasive action or counter-attacks should be instantly used. Casting a Fire spell on the cap will be sufficient to stop their spell-casting, from my experience.

As implied in the paragraph above, they have a weakness against Fire-elemental spells. Being Aerial, they also fit the bill by having an immunity to Earth-based spells, and a weakness against Wind spells. You see, their tongues could get tangled by a strong windstorm, which causes them some severe distress (especially if two of them get their tongues tied-up together) since their tongues are highly-sensitive organs. In fact, they often wrap their tongues tightly around tree branches if they sense an approaching storm, and would even sit-out the chance to ensnare passing creatures due to fear of getting their tongues tangled. Hence, Myconids could be used as reliable weather forecasters if you are traveling within their territories. Just look up into the tree canopies, and you should be able to spot several Myconids with their tongues wrapped neatly around some branches, if stormy weather is coming soon. They aren't hard to spot, since their caps are a bright red in color, and the leaves which live close to are green.

If you suffer from color-blindness, tough luck. Just as some additional information, all Qus can only see in shades of gray. Most of us have learned to differentiate color by studying various shades of gray, and that is why many remain ignorant of the fact that Qus cannot actually perceive the seven colors of the rainbow.

Myconids can be challenged by fighters with some experience of, say, killing a Hillgigas.

**N**

Nymph (_Narcissus Slumberus_)

A relative of the Epitaph and Mimic, Nymphs are lady-like demons which inhabit the coastal areas close to Cleyra's Healing Shores. They only appear during the day, when the sun is high. This is because they derive their energy from the sun's rays, but feel excruciating pain if they are exposed to moonlight. This is a form of curse upon them, since their main magical offensive is the Night spell, which summons the moon, and sends their opponents into the deepest sleep. They will feed on their sleeping victims' life forces soon after that, to soothe the agony they brought upon themselves by summoning the moon. Nymphs are actually hench-wenches of the Sea Witch Ursula, who steals the voices and souls of Merpeople. Ursula was slain several centuries ago, but her minions remain, to continue part of her mission – the stealing of voices and souls.

Nymphs are dangerous due to their prodigious magical abilities, which include Fira spells, Night, and the Silent Kiss. I have elaborated on the effects of Night before this already, and Fira should be familiar to you if you're planning to go monster-hunting (what are you doing reading this entry if you can't cast Fira, hmm?). In fact, I find all excuses for not knowing Fira to be unreasonable, save for those who use melee weapons. Call me an elitist, but there you are.

Silent Kiss helps the Nymphs do what Ursula set-out to accomplish all those centuries ago, by stealing the target's voice, and inflicting Silence upon him/her. The Nymphs will then store the stolen voice in their voice-box, to be brought to a hidden location known only to them. Many mages have been doomed through Silent Kiss, since they couldn't down an Echo Screen potion fast enough, before the Nymphs cast Night onto them.

Ironically enough, Nymphs are weakest against Fire spells, despite being creatures of the sea, and users of that very magical element. Their weakness to Shadow spells, and partial-immunity to Holy spells, was the result of their ambiguous elemental nature. It is a relatively-unknown fact, that Nymphs were once beings of light, that were corrupted by the empty promises made by Ursula. They retained most of their Light properties, including their voluptuous figures, and their Holy element. Hence, Nymphs have elemental properties as I have described.

Nymphs are only truly afraid of Qus, which are in love with them, not for their bodies, but for their taste. Qus love the occasional Nymph for a supper snack, which, as an effect of their moon-summoning powers, guarantees a night of dreamless, peaceful sleep. In fact, several types of Sleep Potions utilize Nymph extracts as the main catalytic component, which sends the drinker to sleep.

Only challenge a Nymph if you are quick at the draw, and if you have some experience of killing something at least at a Basilisk's level.

**O**

Ochu (_Nepenthes Ochu_)

Ochus are bellicose, mobile, carnivorous plants that infest the areas within close proximity of the Conde Petie Mountain Path. They resemble a large, bulbous globe, held aloft by four thick vines, and with several more (known as crown vines) whipping the air around their large maws. Within their perpetually-open maws is a rare type of acid, which can dissolve rocks and metals. A hungry Ochu that cannot get its vines on some prey, will grab rocks and consume them, its powerful digestive fluids metabolizing the rocks and allowing it to absorb their nutritive constituents. Ochus that consume too many rocks have cracked and blistering skin, which should give you an idea of just how savage it is. A useful rule of thumb regarding this matter, is that an Ochu's savagery is directly proportional to the number of blisters that are on its body. They might even vomit-out semi-digested rocks and acidic juices at you, if they're desperate enough for some fresh meat.

Ochus are not that agile, and move with the speed of a tortoise under the partial-influence of some Sleeping Weed. However, Mother Nature has blessed their kind with a means to compensate for the bad hand which she has dealt to them. They are the masters, and also highly-accurate casters, of the Slow spell. No one in living memory has ever evaded an Ochu's Slow spell, save for those who avoided its effects by using armor with the Locomotion spell cast upon it. The Slow spells used by Ochus are EXTREMELY effective, and could even slow down your heartbeat if they wanted to do so. This brings you down to their fighting speed, where reflexes and agility are null and void.

Once they have made you sluggish enough, they will use their hard-hitting Blizzara spells and Thorn Whips to duel you into submission. Their Blizzara spells are ridiculously-powerful, and their spine-studded crown tentacles make for a agonizing whipping, which is usually followed by ingestion. Trying to escape from an Ochu's grip is nearly-impossible, and I speak from experience when I say this. The only effective way of making them release their grip is a well-aimed Fira spell, straight down the hatch. This should severely-maim, if not kill outright, the Ochu that you hit. Anybody with half-a-brain should be able to discern an Ochu's weakness against Fire spells, since after all, it is most-obviously, nothing beyond a carnivorous plant.

As with Mistodons, be wary of setting an Ochu aflame. The large amounts of accumulated methane gas within their bloated bodies could explode upon sudden ignition, so it would be wise to step-back before casting Fire spells at an Ochu. Casting the spell directly into an Ochu's mouth is potentially hazardous, since the great plant's methane-saturated exhalations could catch fire, and bake you in a pillar or gaseous flames. Hence, this tactic should be avoided, and I only advocate it as a desperate measure to be taken during life-and-death situations of the greatest urgency. A useful, albeit unreliable, method of determining the presence of methane gas within the proximity of an Ochu, is the pungent smell of feces and flatulence. If you are traveling along the Conde Petie Mountain Path, and a scent of flatulence is detected without any human owners, keep your eyes open for a possible Ochu attack.

Just as some extra information for those who may be interested – scientists theorize that deep within the densest forests of the Mist Continent, a yet-to-be-discovered species of extra-large Ochus is possibly in existence. This theory arose due to several eyewitness accounts, and also numerous beast-tracks that have no known creature as the source. Furthermore, those very tracks seem to have been made by an Ochu's large, spiny leg-vines, but of trembendous dimensions. Currently, these theoretical Ochus have been dubbed as 'Lord Ochus', and are being pursued as I write this sentence, by teams of skilful beast-trackers.

Only challenge _normal_ Ochus if you have some experience in combat. Lord Ochus, if they actually exist, should be significantly more formidable than their Lord-less counterparts.

xxx

Ogre (_Homo Nullmagus_)

Humanoid fiends native to the magically-barren land of Oeilvert, Ogres are moderately-strong creatures that tend to attack in groups. They have dark skin and apparel, and hence can blend-in with Oeilvert's ocean of shadows with utmost ease and fluidity. When Colin and I traversed through Oeilvert, mapping-out the interior, we were attacked by no less than a hundred Ogres during the entire duration of our stay there. The encounters we had with them were tiresome and even scary to a degree, as they ALWAYS had the advantage of numbers over the two of us. In fact, it was our rule of thumb, that for every fifty Ogre attacks you experience, only three Epitaphs would attack you. Such is the proliferation of the Ogres as a species, and their tenacity in taking-down whoever trespasses upon their void-of-magic domicile.

The reason for their species' name, _Nullmagus_, is the unusual fact that they CANNOT be sensed through magical means. Ever feel that tingling sensation, almost like a warning, when someone is sneaking-up behind you? What about when you have a sudden burst of intuition that allows you to evade that deadly slash by several inches? Some call it instincts, but the plain truth is that those 'nudges' are actually magic, though at its most basic and uncontrollable level. You see, magic permeates through everything and everyone, even the rocks, trees, and creatures that roam the wilderness. Mages are merely people who have learned the methods of tapping-into the magic that surrounds us, and channel it out through a wand, staff, sword, or even their bare hands. To be able to use White or Black magic, all you need to do is feel and harness the magical potential within you, and you shall be able to bend magical energy to your will.

This is why some Mages in the past have managed to stretch the boundaries of magical knowledge and accomplish amazing feats, that nobody else could ever duplicate. Truly, the Mages of old were in greater harmony with Gaia's magical energies, thus allowing them to possess unimaginable powers that we can barely fathom, let alone comprehend.

_Circe the Sorceress could manipulate emotions and thoughts as easily as a tailor sews a garment._

_Yin Yang, a Black Mage, could cast spells of such power, that he could create an army of golems and ferocious beasts out of living Fire and Blizzard spells._

_Hippocrates, the White Mage who could execute Curaga spells of such power, that he could even bring back a patient from the very threshold of Death's inner sanctum, despite being more than a hundred miles away from the patient in concern._

_Ultimecia, the Sorceress who could perceive a person's presence from across the globe by sensing their magical aura, and even snuff their life's candle out with minimal effort, just by reaching-into, and altering, the flow of magical energy._

The all accomplished great things in their days… Some did terrible things, but great things, nonetheless.

It is notable at this point of my writings, that Oeilvert is not _totally_ devoid of magic. That basic form of magic is still there, and will still serve you well if any beast other than an Ogre tries anything against you.

**P**

Plant Brain (_Hepaticae Musci Dominatrix_)

Plant Brains, named for their ability to manipulate the actions of inferior plant-beings, are fungus-like, colossal plant-based monsters that inhabit the deepest and darkest recesses of the Evil Forest, lighting-up their lairs with the luminescent spores that they discharge from their lone blossoms. They are beyond rare, and to encounter one is a one-in-a-thousand chance event. In fact, besides this manuscript, only _two_ other books actually contain the very basic facts about Plant Brains, namely, the Journal of Dr. Taxo, and 'Systema Naturae' by Carolus Linnaeus.

The reason for this is the simple fact that Plant Brains are psychically-powerful beings, that can summon the entire forest to defend them from any intruders, which has probably led to many unexplained deaths and missing people. Indeed, 'Systema Naturae' claimed that the author's encounter with a Plant Brain, took place in, 'A humid, shadow-dominated cavern in the ground beneath a tangle-tree's convoluted roots, illuminated by the Brain's luminous blossom, and littered with the bodily-remnants of a hundred souls'.

The weak-willed plant-beings under the influence of a Plant Brain's mind-domination powers include Dendrobiums, Plant Spiders, Prison Cages, and even Myconids (though the latter are currently extinct in the Evil Forest, to the best of modern scientific knowledge). These creatures are pitiful and pathetic weaklings, but could provide some formidable resistance if united under the single, imperious command of a Plant Brain's telepathic powers. In fact, it is often debated as to whether a Plant Brain can _hear or see_ through the sensory organs of these other beings. After all, it was observed by Carolus Linnaeus that they could 'see' and 'hear' through their minions' sensory organs, and hence they should be also able to sense stimuli through ordinary plants. After all, the only difference between a plant-being and a normal plant, is the ability to move and the possession of an advanced sensory system, so it is possible that a Plant Brain could actually be watching your movements through the senses of that innocent-looking tree several feet ahead of you.

If you are actually traveling through the Evil Forest, and notice and unusually-dense population of the aforementioned plant-beings, it is probable that a Plant Brain is nearby, and is planning on having you for a meal. Obviously, it has been watching you through its 'eyes' and has sent its minions after you. One attack will be followed by many others, as the Plant Brain knows where you will be heading, and will execute its crude, but ruthless plan, to bring you closer to its lair.

In the event that you actually _encounter_ a Plant Brain, use a Fire spell to distract it, and make your escape with godspeed. Traces of Dendrobium gas could cause the Plant Brain's entire lair to ignite, so make sure that you cast your Fire spells, and RUN AWAY!

With regards to attacks, Plant Brains are rather lacking in this aspect. They DO have a multitude of weak-willed drones to execute their bidding, and hence often will not lift a vine to harm you. The lazy worms leave everything to their lackeys, which is a good thing sometimes, for you…

Anyways, they will use their vines to flog you, or Thunder spells of lackluster strength. Take note, that a Plant Brain can actually alter the power of its Thunder spells, to either hit a single being, or several at once. It has no qualms about killing its own minions, and so, don't bother taking cover behind any of them. They are dispensable to the Plant Brain.

Plant Brains, as individuals, can be challenged by rookie fighters with some skills.

xxx

Plant Spider (_Lycosa Musci_)

These plant-based arachnids form the bulk of a Plant Brain's 'soldiers', and are more numerous than the sands of a beach, in the Evil Forest. Plant Spiders have only six legs, and instead use their foremost pair of legs for mating and combat purposes. These legs are point-tipped, and are sharp enough to penetrate through bronze armor like a knife through butter, so be careful about getting too close to them. They can climb onto tree branches or even vertical surfaces using their four locomotive appendages, and this allows them to spring an ambush on you from above, if you aren't observant enough. The large, petal-like crest on their heads detects changes in air currents, temperature, humidity, and even magical energy, and they use these crests to scan their surroundings for prey.

Plant Spiders always attack in groups, but use attacks which are too weak to actually do any damage. The only people who should fall before a Plant Spider is an incompetent fighter, be it due to lack of experience or physical disability. To kill one of them is simple – just cast a Fire spell at its head crest. You couldn't possibly miss such a big and colorful target, hmm? Yes, they ARE weak against Fire spells, and the move I mentioned will be one-hundred percent fatal, without fail.

They, like their brainy commanders, have limited mastery over the Thunder spell. They cast this spell out of their crests, so slicing-off the crest off a Plant Spider will prevent it from casting any more spells. Their melee attacks are more damaging, but as with their general description, these atatcks are pathetic and a waste of time. Unless, of course, you can't even evade their badly-aimed swipes, that is.

Plant Spiders have been eaten by Qus for generations, but are not exactly renowned for their taste. Their extracts have a sickly-sweet taste, much like spoiled yak milk. This flavor is often used in medicine for children, to mask any unpleasant tastes, and this is possible, since Plant Spider extracts are neutral buffer solutions that will not affect the properties of the medicine in any way.

If you can't kill four Plant Spiders on your own, go and suck eggs. They are truly the most pathetic monsters around, even weaker than Goblins!

xxx

Prison Cage (_Nepenthes Incarcerous_)

These relatively-rare carnivorous plants inhabit the Evil Forest, and make their dwellings in the dark treetops, where they wait for the unwary victim to walk within range of their dropping-ambush, and their ensnaring vines. They resemble a squat, octopus-like mass of moss-covered skin. Prison Cages will grab a victim using their vines, and proceed to detain the captive within their 'prison cage', which is actually numerous vines on their crowns, which can 'lock' together at the ends, to form a small holding space. Prison Cages were first discovered by accident, when Dr. Buter found himself trapped by one while searching for a Plant Brain. The capable man killed it with a Thundara spell to its crown, and later brought it back to Lindblum's science laboratories for further examinations. Unfortunately, if he had just _let the thing hold him_, he probably would have been brought to the Plant Brain that was controlling the stupid Cage.

Plant Brains have been known to use a Prison Cage to capture any particularly-coveted prey, and this makes Prison Cages little-more than a Plant Brain's ass-kissing delivery boy. Fortunately for most of their victims, Prison Cages travel so slowly, that most of their captives often escape before they get back to their boss. However, these slow suckers have evolved a magical means by which they can subdue prey for some time, just long enough for the poor soul to be carried back to the Cage's master. This is done using the Absorb spell, which gradually drains the captive's energy, thus weakening the person until he/she can no longer put-up any resistance to the Prison Cage's unlawful detention of its captive.

Their two locomotive stems are also impressive weapons, with the ability to break bones and snap tree trunks with a single, swinging blow. Avoid being hit by the stems, and kill the stupid Cage before it harms you, either accidentally or deliberately. About what I said earlier regarding Dr. Buter and locating a Plant Brain by letting its Prison Cage carry you to it? Forget it, since you would most-likely be drained to near-death by its Absorb spells by the time you reached the Plant Brain, unless of course, you have sufficient resistance to magical attacks.

Obviously, as a plant, a Prison Cage's weakness is to Fire spells. Cast the spell at the creature's main body, and don't bother hitting the stems – it could easily regenerate them, and bludgeon you in the meantime.

Prison Cages can be challenged by rookie fighters, but only those with fast reflexes.

xxx

Python (_Python Pugilus_)

Of all the python species that have been discovered on Gaia's numerous continents, Pythons are the only ones with the ability to use magic during combat, and as such, the term 'python' generally refers to this species specifically, while others such as the Blood Python and Reticulated Python, which cannot use magic spells, are referred to using their species' names. These reptiles are endemic to the Gunitas Basin and Nolrich Heights, where they often predate upon the animals reared by farmers living within the area. They are as such considered to be pest animals by those who own farms, and have become endangered because of various hunting activities that have been carried-out in an attempt to exterminate them.

They have impressive combat reflexes, and can also attack with blinding speed. Their Rapid Fire attacks are actually a series of minor bites and slamming moves, executed in the blink of an eye. However, this attack is often ineffective, due to their lack of power. The could hit you a dozen times consecutively, and yet this could only measure up to a single swipe from a Basilisk, in terms of equivalent power.

Their Thunder spells are annoying, and sometimes dangerous. Pythons will use these spells to start bush-fires, to drive prey animals in their direction, and this has resulted in several plantations being burnt into ruins. This is another reason why they are so actively-hunted, and you really can't blame the farmers for their actions, because of the Python's destructiveness.

Python skin is highly-prized by those in the clothing business, for such garments are indeed comfortable and durable. Python-skin clothes, however, are useless to repel cold, since Pythons are weak against Blizzard spells, due to their thin skins. In a seeming paradox, Blizzard spells are used to kill Pythons by those who collect their skin, to preserve the perfection of the specimen's hide.

Qus enjoy eating Python flesh, and most Qu clans have brokered deals with skin-collectors so that all of the collected flesh is sent to them, for their consumption. The flesh is the principal ingredient of a savory soup that is boiled during the winter months, to stave-off the cold. How ironic this is, that the living Python would die during the winter, yet its flesh can keep those who eat it, warm enough to be comfortable during the snow days.

Pythons can be challenged by rookie fighters.


	8. Monsters RST

**Monsters – R/S/T**

**R**

Ragtime Mouse (_Rattus Ragtimer_)

Ragtime Mice are sentient (though this is a highly debatable term, and used loosely at that to describe them) bipedal rodents that traverse the wilderness all over Gaia, who yearn for nothing more than to amass knowledge, be the knowledge useful or even useless. They are extremely difficult to encounter, since they can run at godspeed, and can cast cloaking spells on their robes to avoid being seen. If confronted, however, they will attempt to sweet-talk their way out of trouble, by offering you money if you manage to answer their hare-brained questions correctly. This is actually a clever ploy to distract you, and most Ragtime Mice will cast a Confuse spell on you while you are thinking up an answer for them. If you answer immediately, however, they shall reward you richly for your 'intelligence', and take their leave of you.

Ragtime Mice WILL approach you if you are a scholar, though, and invite you over to their dwelling for a relaxing cup of herbal tea and some lengthy discussions regarding philosophy, science, mathematics, history, magic, or any other topic under the sun (this is possible, of course, since any Ragtime Mouse worth its salt will be knowledgeable in all fields, and also be proficient in magic). Indeed, it is said that Doctors Buter, Canaliculi, and Taxo were well-acquainted with several Ragtime Mice, and that significant portions of their knowledge were actually sourced from these creatures.

One thing I should point out though - only a scholar will be invited to tea with a Ragtime Mouse, their tea-time invitations are very exclusive. If the scholar brings along a guest, the Ragtime Mouse will try to poison the guest by slipping some potions into their tea, to ensure that the following discussions remain confined to the ears of 'knowledgeable' people (and Mice, of course). The poison is a derivative of Sleeping Weed, and makes the drinker fall into a drugged sleep, whereupon his body shall slowly shut down beyond salvaging. It is a humane way to kill people, and the Regency of Lindblum has decreed that these potions be used to kill the highest-ranking prisoners in their jails, to prevent public outcry. After all, if a prisoner expired in his sleep, what proof is there to say otherwise?

Ragtime Mice are immune to all ailments and have no weakness against the elements. This is because every Ragtime Mouse would have made it a point to master basic defensive enchantments such as Locomotion and Jelly before they traveled out into the world, from wherever they come from. Their offensive magical abilities, however, leave much to be desired for in terms of quality, and they often need several minutes to charge-up their energy to cast even a simple Confuse spell. A tell-tale sign of their spell casting is that their eyes shall glow brightly – this is often misinterpreted by some to be a sign of the Mouse being excited, and hence they (the soon-to-be victims) will rarely be prepared to counter the Mouse's strike.

Try not to get hit by a Ragtime Mouse's spells though - the last time Colin nearly got blasted, the _Demi_ spell that he evaded actually shredded a _tree _into splinters! I've never seen a Demi spell do that before, even from several proficient Red Mages that I'm acquainted with. Most impressive indeed...

Don't kill a Ragtime Mouse, for despite their elitist habits, they live only to seek knowledge. You may kill all the Trick Sparrows and Zuus that you want to kill, but never ever kill a Ragtime Mouse.

xxx

Ralvuimago (_Terowong Minimus Colipsen_)

Ralvuimago are rare subterranean creatures related to Crawlers and known to humankind only through fossil records and unconfirmed sightings, except of course, for Colin and I. The two of us spent _months_ camping out in dark and damp tunnels while searching for at least one Ralvuimago specimen, and nearly became nocturnal after that. Fortunately for us, our efforts payed-off when we one day heard a shuffling, rasping sound from one of the darkest tunnels we had yet to explore. All we had to do was throw a weak Water spell down the chute, and bless the poor worm - a Ralvuimago shot out of the tunnel like a crazed demon. It was relatively easy to subdue, and upon our return to Gaia's surface with the colossal worm in-tow, Colin and I were greeted like heroes by the scientific community, and had the Ralvuimago species named in our honor.

We had a good laugh later when we got word that the specimen we caught had delivered a whole clutch of live babies in the Lindblum castle's laboratories, and had started a castle-wide quarantine. It took four days for all the little darlings to be recaptured, and in the mean time, the mother had given birth to yet _another_ clutch of them. What an industrious creature she was!

Ralvuimago have two pointed horns above their eyes, and they will try to Stab you with them if you get within eighteen feet of their head. These horns are rigid structures of a metallic material, and can pierce through copper plates with ease. Another notable offensive move of the Ralvuimago is its Thundara attack, which has been deduced to be the true source of several mysterious deaths in the vicinity of Pinnacle Rocks. You see, several decades back, a few ornithologists were found dead at the edge of Pinnacle Rocks, close to where the Gargant's tunnel was. Their bodies had markings similar to electrical burns on them, and some investigations into the matter reported sightings of a worm-like creature lurking around the suspected area. The creature was named as the 'Pinnacle Death Worm', and the name is still used as a nickname for the Ralvuimago till today.

These interesting creatures also seem to communicate in an fascinating way - they use sounds of varying frequencies to communicate, apparently. However, if a living creature that isn't a Ralvuimago is hit by the sound waves they emit, the poor target will be shrunken into miniature proportions. This has given rise to the theory that Ralvuimago produce sound via magical means, and not through physical structures. In fact, their Ultra Sound attack (as it is known to us) can even be used to target a specific limb or organ, and one scientist researching this phenomenon in Lindblum was understandably distressed to find that his... _endowment_ had been shrunken to the size of a mosquito bite by the angry Ralvuimago that Colin and I caught.

Obviously, the man had never heard the saying that 'Size matters not'.

Lastly, they have an actual suicidal-type attack with two moves, namely Compact Form and Earth Power. The Ralvuimago will coil itself into a bundle, and start focusing its magical energies into its horns. At this point, any physical attacks will result in the creature losing control over its accumulating magical energy, and the energy shall explode out of its body through the horns. The resulting shockwaves will be fired into the ground, and cause several earthquakes to happen. However, the Ralvuimago's weakness to Blizzard spells can be exploited during its Compaction stage, by casting Blizzara on its horns. This will cause it to panic, and start focusing its energies on generating its Ultra Sound Waves instead.

Challenging a Ralvuimago is not recommended, since too little concrete knowledge has been documented about them, and I cannot say for sure if the methods used by Colin and I to apprehend that one specimen were safe.

xxx

Ralvurahva (_Terowong Toxicus_)

The Ralvuimago's distant, more common, and poisonous cousin in the animal kingdom is the Ralvurahva. It looks much like the Ralvuimago, save for its lack of horns and prominent lip-like growths that surround its mouth. Ralvurahva also are slightly smaller, and have a purplish coloration rather than the greenish tinge that their horned cousins have. Furthermore, Ralvurahva tend to live in large colonies in caves close to Gaia's surface and with plenty of water, rather than deep and damp underground tunnels as with Ralvuimago.

Tracking Ralvurahva can be rather dangerous, since they have a limited amount of cunning on their person. They can swim very well, and as such, will often try to lead you into a dead-end submerged cavern if they sense you following them. Colin and I know this from experience, when a particularly large Ralvurahva we were tracking led us into a dark cave where there was some shallow water on the ground. The next thing we knew, we had fallen through a submerged hole in the floor, and were struggling to find it again. It still makes me shudder, the memory of trying to surface, and only hitting my head on a continuous layer of rock... We nearly drowned, but then the Ralvurahva specimen we were pursuing tried to come for us, and gave us the location of the hole. Thank Odin for that!

Another notable feature about Ralvurahvas is their similarity to silkworms. However, their silk is much thicker, as well as much stickier. Silk traces on cavern walls can be used to discern their presence, and often enough, their subterranean dwellings will be liberally splattered with silk threads. The silk is also tough enough to fix you to the ground if you get coated in it, and so evading their silk spitting moves during combat is advisable.

Ralvurahva can also cast Blizzara spells, despite being weak against that very type of magic. Colin and I presented this unusual case to the scientific community after our brush with the sneaky Ralvurahva, and eventually, this type of animal was given a new label that has stuck to all other similar species based on the theory we created - the Contradictory Theory of Taxonomy.

Now, we shall discuss a Ralvurahva's poisonous nature, which should have been obvious from its species name and my earlier description of its properties. They use their 'lips' to 'kiss' potential prey into a state of toxicity, and will then cast the Night spell to finish the job. The lips, upon dissection, revealed overwhelming numbers of nematocysts which secreted a peculiar type of venom similar to that which is found in Death Cap mushrooms. So if you ever need to turn a Ralvurahva into a princess, do not kiss it - such ways only work out in fairy tales.

Ralvurahva can be challenged by amateur fighters with some experience.

xxx

Red Dragon (_Naga Scarletina_)

These magnificent reptiles are the apex predators of Mount Gulug's natural ecosystem, and they certainly look the part. A Red Dragon will be massive, red, nasty, and did I mention red as well as nasty? Even the Wraiths that haunt the dormant volcano's bowels fear these terrifying beasts, since they have become the masters of their natural domain. You see, Red Dragons have an excellent command over Wind spells, and often enough, most encounters with them occur in narrow volcanic tubes that prevent you from evading their attacks. Despite all these hazards, some unscrupulous people have made it their profession to hunt down and castrate Red Dragons. This abominable act is due to the fact that Red Dragons have similarly shaped and sized penises compared to Grand Dragons, and certain superstitious people will willingly pay lots of Gil for a taste of the stuff - after all, they didn't _see_ the Dragon being slain and relieved of its sacred member in front of them, did they? The sight of the 'process' would probably sicken them anyways, the batty superstitious morons.

Red Dragons are blind, but that doesn't prevent them from being capable hunters. Eons of evolution in the pitch-black darkness of Mount Gulug's undergroung tunnels has cost them their sight, but has honed their senses of smelling and hearing to a halberd's edge. A Red Dragon will often stalk prey for hours before making its move, and few have survived to tell the tale of an Red Dragon encounter. Normally, most Red Dragon encounters start with the Dragon knocking down all its potential prey with an Aerial Slash, and then savaging them with its sharp teeth and talons.

Given their considerable bulk, it isn't uncommon for a Red Dragon to Dive at you and ram into you. The mass and momentum behind such an assault usually renders most prey organisms into nothing more than smears of blood-soaked flesh on a cavern floor or wall, and sometimes, the Dragons might even knock a hole or two in the wall of the tunnel that they staked their ambush in. If the Dive attack didn't finish you, the creature will proceed to use the Twister spell to slam everyone save itself into the tunnel's walls. During our explorations of the Gulug Volcano, Colin and I noticed several skeletons, impaled on stalactites and stalagmites, that had clearly been placed there while they had been fleshier. So be wary of Twister spells, and I'd advise you to grab on to something solid whenever a Red Dragon starts its Windy attacks.

Fire and Earth spells are ineffective against them, but as with all other Aerial beasts, they are weak against Ice and Wind spells. Due to the vestigial nature of their wings, the aforementioned limbs are especially delicate, and can be snapped with a well-aimed Wind spell. At this point, I feel that I should clarify something - their Wind spells are _magically_ generated through their environment, and are not channeled out through their wings. This is because their own wings will be damaged severely if they were to use their spells in such a way.

Only confront a Red Dragon if you are an experienced fighter.

xxx

Ring Leader (_Dominus Cincin_)

Extremely rare Terran Aerial Demons, Ring Leaders are also known by any of the following names; Ring Commanders, Ring Masters, Ring Bearers, and Lord of the Rings. Since not much is known about them (even to me), I shall share with you some history with relevance to their species. In case you didn't notice, their last nickname, the Lord of the Rings, is also the title for the renowned writer JRR Tolkien's world-famous and time-honored epic. This is because the entire story written by Mr. Tolkien was largely-based on the TRUTH, and the One Ring that held such importance during the tale was actually a Ring that had been taken from the hand of a dying Ring Leader. All the drama about the One Ring being forged deep in the crater of Mount Doom, together with all the other Rings... It's all hogwash, from a historical viewpoint. But Tolkien cannot be wronged for writing his tale as such, since he did have the right to take some creative liberty with his fictional works.

Before I proceed with the more accurate version of 'The Lord of the Rings', it should be noted that all our knowledge about these strange creatures is all from one man's viewpoint, and that the information he compiled might have been inaccurate. So take any descriptions of Ring Leaders with a pinch of salt, please. No need to strangle anyone, as Colin nearly did...

Now, I shall tell you the TRUE story of the Lord of the Rings, a true epic in history, which was aptly named after the original owner of the Rings it chronicled within its chapters.

Yes, Sauron the Dark Lord was indeed real once upon a time, and he did steal the Rings from twenty Ring Leaders which he killed, and which are a species known to us only through his memoirs. But since he lusted for power, he bewitched one of the Rings to hold part of his soul within its metallic body. He then gave the other nineteen Rings to Human Men, Dwarves, and Lizard Men. How he distributed the rings is often recalled in the form of a song, which I have written below.

_Three Rings for the Dwarven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Serpent Lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,_

_In the land of Oeilvert where the shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them,_

_In the land of Oeilvert where the shadows lie._

So you see, Sauron was a powerful Mage indeed, for his powers were the powers which eventually stripped Oeilvert of its magical energy. His black soul was the core of all the magic in Oeilvert, and he was also the one who built the cursed edifice in the first place. It was noted in his memoirs that as a youth, he discovered a gateway to another world somewhere on the Forgotten Continent. He then explored the other world through that gateway, and eventually learned much about the world itself. But his actions attracted the attentions of a sinister being supposedly named 'Garland', who then learned of the portal between Gaia and Terra.

Sauron managed to obtain all twenty Rings during just one trip to Terra, and defeated Garland in one-on-one combat by utilizing one of the Rings he had won. Returning to Gaia, he used that very same Ring to seal the portal to Terra, but left its 'anchors' to Gaia standing as a means by which to gain knowledge and energy. The remnants of his Terran portal can be seen in Oeilvert till today, in the wall of stone heads. Each face was one of the portal's 'anchors', and hence he amassed much learning and magical power from their carved mouths. It came to a point where he learned how to be so immersed in magical energy that he assimilated all of the magic that flowed through Oeilvert into his very being, and nearly tore his soul into two by doing so. Half-dead, he split his soul into halves, and housed one of them in the Ring that had aided him in defeating Garland.

Just as some extra information; the process of splitting one's soul to be housed in a foreign body is known as Horcruxy, and the body which holds your soul's fragment is known as a Horcrux. Making a Horcrux requires you to murder someone, for murder is the supreme sin which shatters a soul's integrity. Sauron was unique even in how his Horcrux was made - he killed an Epitaph to split his soul. Fortunately, the dark art of Horcruxy was been lost over time, and no one in living memory is in the possession of a viable Horcrux from ages past.

Then, posing as a most benevolent Mage under the alias of 'The Lord of Gifts', he bestowed the remaining Rings as gifts upon nineteen kings, and by doing so, became the true power behind nineteen of history's most influential rulers. During the five hundred years of his Ring's existence, he started numerous wars, ended countless lives, and held Gaia in his steel-fingered grip. In fact, he actually died at the hands of the sorceress Ultimecia, but survived in the form of his Horcrux. The Horcrux possessed various people over the centuries, and eventually started a planet-wide war which led to the discovery of its sinister nature. In the end, a band of courageous souls destroyed the Horcrux by throwing it into Mount Gulug, which was then still an active volcano. The Horcrux's destruction triggered a colossal explosion of Dark energy, which sapped every bit of magic out of Oeilvert, and killed all eight of the people who had fought to end Sauron's evil legacy.

The One Ring apparently must have 'sensed' its destruction, and therefore it drew upon all the energy it was bonded to, in a vain attempt to save itself. Such is the educated guess we have made, since we understand so little with regards to the nature of the Rings...

So, Mount Gulug erupted for one last time with such ferocity that the entire Lost Continent was made barren of all life, and the Lost Ocean was actually covered by a layer of hardened magma for months afterward for up to a mile from the Continent's shores. The eight who had ended Sauron's pseudo-life were consumed in the explosion, and the shockwaves of dark magic that radiated from Mount Gulug poisoned the land within a thousand leagues in all directions. A phenomena of mass-death happened, and soon, Gaia was starting over in the terms of civilization.

After that, the Lizard Men hid themselves from the rest of the world in their underground caverns, and only the Dwarves at Conde Petie survived as the remnants of a proud race which once stood as Man's equal on Gaia. Only after all these events had happened were the three Great Nations of Lindblum, Alexandria, and Burmecia founded, and as such, it should be noted that they aren't the first Great Nations of Gaia.

That, my readers, is the true account of the One Ring. Indeed the Lord of the Rings, Sauron, was a man who did great things.

Terrible things, but great things nonetheless...

And as for the other nineteen Rings? They were all collected painstakingly by several treasure hunters, and have all been accounted for as of today. I shall provide you with their names, but be aware that all nineteen have been sealed away in the vaults of the Lindblum and Alexandrian Castles. Any other rings with the same names are just reproductions of the original Rings, and these copies have barely a thousandth of the power the nineteen still possess individually.

The three Rings that he gave to the Dwarves - Promist Ring, Protect Ring, and Rebirth Ring.

The seven Rings that were given to the Lizard Men - Rosetta Ring, Reflect Ring, Coral Ring, Galian Ring, Supreme Ring, Shadow Ring, and Serpent's Ring.

The nine Rings bestowed upon the Human Kings - Madain's Ring, Enigmatic Ring, Gummi Ring, Force Ring, Death Ring, Famine Ring, Pestilence Ring, Bloodlust Ring, and Deceptive Ring.

Each Ring, being from a different Ring Leader, had its own deadly properties. Sauron merely handed them down to his victims, without any instruction on how to unleash those powers. Hence, only a fraction of the Rings' true powers have been used in history, but yet even those 'magic shows' have yielded such devastating results.

Thank the gods for this relative blessing.

**S**

Sahagin (_Chelonia Lancer_)

Relatively-weak reptiles from the Qu's Marsh in the Donna Plains, Sahagins resemble a bipedal turtle with prominent facial hair and a crudely made trident. They always travel in groups, and will never be alone when they attack some potential prey. Despite their aggressive disposition, Sahagins are actually mostly herbivorous, and will only eat meat during certain times of the monsoon season when the marsh reeds they eat are submerged by water, and lose their taste. It is not uncommon for Sahagins to ambush their prey from a submerged position, and if you offer them some succulent, fresh vegetables, they will leave you alone, and never again harass you if you visit their home in the future.

Sahagins live for centuries, despite their weak physiological nature. Their carapaces are softer than they appear to be, and their scales often flake-off during the dry seasons, leaving them with scores of scars and open wounds all over their cadaverous bodies. However, Qus have been known to kill a Sahagin or two to collect the blood, which is then used as part of certain medicinal potions. These potions have been proven to be effective in combating a cold, or fighting certain diseases which mosquitos carry such as broken-bone fever.

In combat, Sahagins will always start the fighting with a Water spell, to gauge their opponent's competency in a waterlogged battleground. If the opponent dodges the water spell, they will then use a 'Water-Gun' attack, whereby powerful streams of water will be channeled out of their facial whiskers and aimed at the enemy. If all else fails, they will finally resort to melee attacks, and use their tridents to stab and hopefully Impale a meaty morsel or two.

Being swamp-dwelling creatures, it shouldn't be a surprise if I told you that Sahagins can absorb Water-based magic. However, as with most other Water-elemental creatures, Sahagins are also very vulnerable to Thunder-based magic. If you are ambushed by large groups of Sahagins, try using a Thundara spell at widest dispersal - if that doesn't kill them, nothing will, hahaha... However, if they use a spell called Shell Defense, which makes their carapaces glow, you might need to hit them harder, since that spell actually hardens and shields the shell temporarily. You see, they know that their shells are the most durable parts of their body, and hence will turn their back on you when you start casting spells at them.

In fact, a type of martial arts called Soresu was created based on the way Sahagins could move during a fight, to defend themselves against attacks. Masters of Soresu-style fighting have been known to evade all sorts of attacks, be they magical or physical. I once saw a Soresu Master fighting during a show, and it was awesome, to say the least - he didn't take a single hit, and his opponent went down in minutes!

Sahagins can be fought by slightly-experienced combatants.

xxx

Sand Golem (_Sentius Silica_)

Sand Golems are curious creatures native to Cleyra's Trunk. Why curious, you might ask? Well, to answer that question, I shall have to describe a Sand Golem's appearance to you first. Anyone who has encountered a Sand Golem will tell you that it is a huge being made of sand, with a glowing red crystal embedded in the middle of its massive chest. Now, I shall answer the initial question as to why they are curious creatures - the Sand Golem is actually the CRYSTAL, and not the animated mass of sand. The red crystal is actually a semi-sentient, spherical creature that has a magical affinity with sand, and which can also manipulate sand using its magical powers. The reason for its crystalline appearance is its high 'body' temperature, which causes the sand closest to it to be turned into a type of unrefined glass which encases the creature's entire body.

Now, Sand Golems are not impossible to defeat, but can gain the upper hand in battle if you make too many mistakes while fighting them. Fire spells are futile at best, since sand is not a combustible substance. Water spells will result in the Sand Golem turning into a Mud Golem, if you actually supply the creature with enough water. And I'll have you know that this isn't a good thing, since Mud Golems are significantly tougher to kill when compared to Sand Golems.

Just as some additional information, here's a little tidbit about Mud Golems for you to chew on. No Mud Golems have been seen on Gaia for the last three decades, since several misguided Red Mages tried to drown a Sand Golem to death when it attacked them. Somehow, they managed to pump it full of water, and it turned into a Mud Golem, as described in the above paragraph. When it completed its transformation, it killed them using its newfound fluid movement. You see, mud is just like a more mobile form of sand, and so, the Golem can actually hide itself beneath several layers of mud, and summon a cloud of sand to add a coat of 'armor' to its currently fluid-like body, too. If you are actually foolish enough to create a Mud Golem, use a Firaga spell to dehydrate the creature and regress it back into its sandy form. If done properly cast, the Firaga spell should actually _bake_ the Golem into a solid mass which can't move at all.

To kill a Sand Golem, aim a Blizzard spell at the actual creature - the crystalline object. The sudden drop in temperature of the Sand Golem's glass-encased body will cause it to shatter, and the broken creature should then expire within the next few minutes. Do not bother trying to harm its 'body', since if you manage to destroy most of its sandy physique, the Golem shall then summon more sand to regenerate its 'body', and be as fresh as ever.

Among a Sand Golem's offensive capabilities are the ability to cast Fira spells and generate Sandstorms. They can also pack a powerful punch using their heavy 'hands', and in fact, they rarely miss, since their 'hands' can split into two, to cover your possible evasion paths.

Other than all that, little more is known about Sand Golems. Colin and I tried our hardest to uncover more of their secrets, but even our greatest efforts yielded nothing more than frustration. Maybe someday, a better person of science shall discover the secrets of these curious creatures.

An interesting fact about Sand Golems is that only the _purest_ sand shall be utilized to form the 'body', and in fact, Cleyran master craftsmen have often hunted down Sand Golems just to steal chunks of their pure-sand masses. This pure sand can be used to make intricate and fine glassware, as well as certain blends of durable glass-like materials which will not melt under heat or chemical influence. Go to any well-stocked chemical laboratory in the world, and you shall see large amounts of laboratory glassware that was all made from the sand of a Sand Golem. I think the current accepted name for that particular type of 'glass' is borosilicate, or something like that...

Only challenge a Sand Golem if you can at least kill three Basilisks in close-quarters combat.

xxx

Sand Scorpion (_Pandinus Imperator Silica_)

These arachnids, related to the Emperor Scorpion (_Pandinus Imperator_) are endemic to Cleyra's Trunk, and linger around watering holes in the sandy hollow. They have sand-colored exoskeletons, and hence can camouflage themselves _perfectly_ with a patch of sand. Despite their considerably small size (about six feet from mandible to stinger-tip), they can overwhelm even the toughest adversaries, if they manage to execute one of the ambushes perfectly. Their venom is a pungent substance very similar to, but a hundred times more potent than that which is utilized by Serpions for self-defense. Death usually comes to stung victims within ten minutes of the stinging, and as such, I'd highly recommend carrying at least five vials of Antidote on your person if you plan on traversing Cleyra's Trunk.

As with most other desert-dwelling creatures, these venomous beauties harbor a weakness towards Blizzard-based spells, and a partial-immunity to Water spells. In fact, if you manage to locate a spring in Cleyra's Trunk, it is likely that several Sand Scorpions are sitting submerged blissfully beneath the surface. So if you want to drink from a spring, cast a Thunder spell on the water first. It wont dirty the water, but it will drive out any hiding animals, including our arachnid friends here.

Qus value Sand Scorpions for their venom, and throughout history, numerous cases of severe poisoning have been remedied by using Qu-brewed Antidotes, which were all complex extracts of Sand Scorpion venom. However, Qus rarely venture into Cleyra's Trunk for their venom-collecting tasks, and will often hide in the Vube Desert that surrounds Cleyra, and ambush any Sand Scorpions that come close. The nocturnal creatures WILL leave the Trunk at night, and sometimes venture out even as far as Gizamaluke's Grotto.

As fighters, Sand Scorpions can be quite formidable. Their Claws are deadly when up close in range for melee combat, and their mandibles contain just enough magic to spew out a decent Fira spell at the unwary adversary. If they have assumed a battle stance with their tails arched over their backs, DON'T USE MELEE ATTACKS. This particular stance is an indication that they are about to discharge venom from their stingers, and if you get in close enough to them, it will be a sting or three for you. If no attacks are made towards them, they will spray the venom at you, and the liquid toxin is usually caustic towards anything that isn't metallic.

Sand Scorpions can be fought by experienced fighters with relative ease, despite their swarming habits.

xxx

Sealion (_Behemothic Leviatonic_)

Sealions were massive creatures that dwelled in the waterfall chambers of Ice Cavern. They would swim in the freezing cold waters, and make their nests there. Despite their nasty appearance, what with those pointed fangs and serrated fins, Sealions were actually docile and timid creatures, who would rather flee than fight. The reason for all the previous sentences being in the past tense? Sealions have been presumed to be extinct, due to poaching and hunting that was taken to the extreme. It is such a shame, that such magnificent creatures have been killed-off by humankind's gluttonous nature...

From historical records, we know that Sealions were immune to Earth and Water spells, and were weak against Fire spells. Blizzard-type magic was only partially-effective towards them, and they themselves were proficient magical fighters. It seems that Sealions were known to cast three spells in combat, namely Blizzard, Blizzara, and Tsunami. Tsunami was a spell unique to them, and which died with the last known Magian scholar, Dr. Calcite Canaliculi. He had somehow mastered the Tsunami spell, and when it came to using his knowledge during the First Lindblum War, he stood on the front lines despite his seventy-nine years, and struck down hundreds of Alexandrian soldiers using a Tsunami which he summoned from the Mist Ocean.

Other than that, these gentle giants would use their sturdy fins to swipe at anyone which forced them into violence. These 'Wing' attacks were misnamed as such, since from modern anatomical studies, it is clear that their limbs were more suited for aquatic locomotion rather than for flight, or the remnants of vestigial wings.

No one has fought a Sealion for the last three centuries, and as such, no judgment of their combat abilities can be made in this manuscript, or any other manuscript, for that matter.

xxx

Seeker Bat (_Desmodus Osmose_)

These Aerial mammals are weak things that were once thought to be extinct, after their colonies in Pinnacle Rocks were wiped out. But when Gargan Roo was excavated, innumerable swarms of this species were found there, and they have since re-colonized Pinnacle Rocks. Related closely to the Vampire Bat, Seeker Bats do not actually suck blood, but rather, they feed on the life force of their prey. This property of theirs is evident through their lack of any fangs, or even a proper mouth, at that. In fact, dissections that were carried out on Seeker Bat carcasses revealed no traces of a developed digestive system, and no traces of a respiratory system, too! These discoveries were indeed amazing, since they provide concrete scientific evidence that it IS possible for an organism to exist by being entirely dependent on magic for its sustenance!

So all you narrow-minded idiots out there who call yourselves 'scientists' can bend over and go get yourself some good buggery - you guys are WRONG! HAH!

Anyways, back on topic here... Seeker Bats will use a variant of the Drain spell to attack their intended prey, and will attack in groups of three or four. They are born in batches of three or four, and will tend to stick together for the rest of their lives in that very grouping. If you'll make the time and take a trip to Pinnacle Rocks during the afternoon hours, just go into any of the caves that riddle the rocky cliffs there - you'll see Seeker Bats roosting upside-down there, and in their little 'gangs' to boot. Currently, no accurate names have been given to their attacks, and their three modified Drain spells are simply known as Absorb, Absorb More, and Absorb Even More. How unscientific!

Other than that, they can cast Darkness and also Scratch at you. Darkness is highly-inaccurate when they cast it, so just shoot them out of the air with a Fira spell. But be careful when they get up close for the Scratching attacks - certain diseases such as Mad Fang Disease and the Zuu Fever are transmittable through their claws. Apparently, their claws are so filthy that just a tiny cut on your skin with those sharp things could make you fall deathly ill.

As for their weaknesses, Fire-based spells are recommended. This is because they live in darkness, and the light from Fire spells could blind them temporarily. In those moments of their handicap, take advantage of the situation and put them down using a Wind spell - their brittle little bones will snap like twigs in a strong breeze. And as usual for dealings with Aerial species, don't bother with Earth-based magic.

Qu medicine men often prepare energizing draughts from the blood of Seeker Bats, which are then sold to travellers that pass through their home Marshes. The draught is a very bitter potion, which allows your body to absorb heat energy from your surroundings. You'll feel heaty for a bit, but minutes later, you'll be pumped enough to take on a Grand Dragon.

Seeker Bats should be challenged by experienced fighters, due to their fast reflexes.

xxx

Serpion (_Naga Scorpius_)

Ah, another unusual monster that you'll find lurking around the coastlines of the Eunoras Plains, Lachenta Wetlands, and King Ed Plains - the Serpion. This Dragon is strange, even in a world where plants can walk about and eat you, and where a smog-like substance could turn you into a monster if given enough time to work its magic. You see, Serpions are actually naturally-evolved creatures, and not the results of another of Dr. Taxo's twisted experiments. No one know how they managed to evolve this way, but they have been around since before Dr. Taxo's time - something we learned from his writings. Of all the Dragons, these are among the weakest, but are just slightly more annoying and combat-worthy than those idiotic Ironites.

First, we shall delve into the physical structure of a Serpion. From their name (both scientific and layman) it should be obvious that they possess the properties of both scorpions and Dragons. Based on that sentence alone, I'm pretty sure you could deduce how they look like (unless, of course, you have the imagination and creativity of a frog). Serpions are quadrupedal creatures, garbed in a rigid exoskeleton and long on their necks and tails. Oh, I nearly forgot to mention the stinger! Such an elegant structure, the stinger of a Serpion... Did you know that a scorpion's tail is just an extension of its abdominal muscles? Well if you didn't, now you should know, hmph!

So, now that we've covered their physiology (rather superficially, if you ask me - but I think the details would be unnecessary), we shall move on to their combat prowess. Their beautiful stingers carry enough venom to kill a horse before an hour is out, and they are highly-proficient in using their stingers to Counter melee attacks. An easy way to see if they are in position for Counter attacks is to observe their stance - if they are crouched on all four legs, it should be obvious that they are going to Counter anything that you throw at them. They can also cast Blizzard, Cure, and Shell spells, which could make them slightly tougher to deal with.

Yet another interesting fact about Serpions is that they too fit under the Contradictory Theory of Taxonomy. In fact, Colin and I used Serpions as one of the primary species in our studies while developing the Theory. We even tried some Qu dishes with Serpion meat in them - very spicy, even without any spices added into the mix. Not for the weak of heart (or stomach, for that matter).

Even rookie fighters can challenge a Serpion with ease, though some strategising is necessary to defeat them if you are a weak combatant.

xxx

Shell Dragon (_Naga Carapar_)

Turtle-like creatures native to Pandemonium, Shell Dragons _are_ actual dragons, and not animals labeled with a misnomer. They are sluggish but powerful in battle, and have a carapace that is impenetrable by anything short of a Blizzaga spell. Also, they seem to have a serious problem with influenza, as they tend to sneeze quite a bit. Their sneezing can be dangerous, since a Snort of sufficient strength might actually propel you off the high areas where they live, by sending you into the air. That, and the fact that you might get infected with their influenza - a much deadlier variant when compared to Gaian Influenza.

So if you ever get into a scuffle with a Shell Dragon, just fire a few Blizzaga spells at it, and it should go down. Keep moving while you're at it, too, since their reflexes are atrocious and can't keep up with anything faster than a tortoise. But if they do manage to Charge at you and Smash you... Lets just say that you'd make a decent, blood-stained tapestry on the floor. Once they build up enough momentum, Shell Dragons will keep going until they hit _something_, and if one of them misses hitting you, send a few Blizzara spells at its rear end as a parting gift.

However, I must warn you that their Earth Shake attack is infinitely deadly, especially in the rocky chambers of Pandemonium Castle. These spells have sufficient power in them to collapse a chamber the size of a small valley, and I say this from experience. The Shell Dragon that cast the spell might wind up being trapped under several tons of rubble, but it will eventually dig itself out - its carapace is THAT durable.

Only challenge a Shell Dragon if you are proficient enough in combat to take-on a Grand Dragon, one-on-one.

xxx

Silver Dragon (_Naga Neiphiti Argento_)

These beautiful but deadly Dragons are native to Memoria, and are the guardians of the gateway to the Well of Memories. If a living soul manages to break through their gauntlet of one hundred vicious Dragons, it shall be deemed worthy of entry into Memoria. When Colin, Gilgamesh, and I tried to enter Memoria, we never expected to face a hundred of these monsters in battle. But the three of us used our knowledge of animal biology to gain the upper hand in combat, by striking at them with selected spells and at crucial points of their anatomy. I'm sure it must have been a fascinating yet terrifying sight to behold, the three of us fighting an entire swarm of Silver Dragons... If you ignore the fact that the three of us were riding our Golden Chocobos and trying to fly into Memoria's gateway at the time, that is.

Just a tidbit for the curious ones among this manuscript's readers - yes, we did enter Memoria during the Burmecian-Lindblum War. You see, the gateway to Memoria will open itself above the Iifa Tree during periods of time when death occurs in abundance and sorrow is prevalent in the souls of many. Trying to avoid conscription into the Lindblum Military, the three of us fled on our Golden Chocobos into the skies, and decided to take refuge in Memoria. Please understand that it wasn't cowardice nor fear that inspired our actions, but rather, it was our absolute refusal to use our knowledge for such abominable purposes like war. We were scholars, Colin and I, and Gilgamesh was a treasure hunter who enjoyed the occasional foray into zoology.

Fighting them was TOUGH. They didn't attack us physically, but rather, with memories and dreams. Aside from the rare Twister and Aerial Slash, the Silver Dragon swarm threw our deepest fears at us, our oldest nightmares, and our darkest memories. We could barely stand the mental barrage, and even our Chocobos were being driven to the brink of insanity by the unleashed waves of mental poison that the cursed beasts channeled towards us. Eventually, our fight with them came to a point whereby it became a mechanical process of dodge, fly, spell-casting, melee-attacking, and then rinse and repeat.

Fortunately for us, Silver Dragons seem to harbor weaknesses against Blizzard-based magic and Wind spells, as with most other Aerial creatures. It looked like a battle we were losing, when suddenly, out of the blue, a great Silver Dragon appeared out of the gateway, like a demon from the threshold of Hell. The three of us thought we would be finished by this behemoth, but suddenly, _she_ spoke to us. Till today, I can still recall her words...

_Welcome, worthy ones... You have proven yourselves worthy of passage... At the end of your Time, you shall be honored with passage into the Memory Well..._

At that time, it sounded like a whole lot of unbelievable nonsense to us. But later, once we had actually made it into Memoria, we found that each of us was in possession of a fist-sized, ornate crystal. Colin and I kept ours for studies and sentimental reasons, but Gilgamesh did something different with his. Much further along the road, we crossed paths with Hades, the Master Smith. He challenged us to a battle, and we refused. Infuriated, he tried to smite us with his Doomsday Sword, but Gilgamesh stopped him with the offer of his mysteriously-obtained crystal. Hades was inordinately pleased, and told us what the crystals could do - apparently, when the time was right, you could summon a Silver Dragon using one of them.

We did encounter the great Silver Dragon again, and she shared her knowledge with us, the perfect teacher for a willing audience. We learned of worlds and things beyond our wildest imagination, and she even introduced us to a legendary soul that was housed in Memoria - that of Doctor Taxo himself. He appeared to be amiable enough, but when we looked into his eyes, and heard the way he spoke, we felt a distinct aura of darkness. Even centuries after his death, he still retained much of his knowledge of biology and magic, and also his ideologies. But the scariest part of all was when he told us that most of his creations had been let loose in Memoria...

A conversation with the Dark Lord Sauron was out of the question, obviously. _His _soul had been banished to Memoria's darkest dungeons, where he shall remain for all of eternity. The blood of hundreds upon thousands of souls have stained his hands for hundreds of years...

He wasn't the only departed scholar we conversed with over the duration of our eight-day stay in Memoria. We talked with the likes of Lord Avon, Doctors Buter and Canaliculi, Empress Strong, and of course, the great Silver Dragon. She herself was a considerably friendly creature, who apparently was a fallen Eidolon, sentenced to spend the rest of Time guarding Memoria's gateway with an army of underlings identical to her in aspects save for size and sheer power. When we asked her about how an Eidolon could fall, she merely gazed at us with a great sadness, and stated that the Sins of Eidolons are beyond the comprehension of mortal souls. It was also revealed during this conversation that Gaia was the prison of another fallen Eidolon - the fallen Eidolon of Darkness, Ozma.

She even told us that all Dragons were her descendants, and that even the Great Bahamut was in fact her son, fathered by Leviathan. It was at this moment that we actually saw an unforgettable sight - the tears of an Eidolon.

But the saddest fact she revealed to us was about Memoria itself. She told us that we could only ever cross Memoria's threshold TWICE, and that we had already done so once. So if we left... That would be it. She also told us that Memoria was in fact getting progressively more distant to Gaia, as fewer and fewer people believed in dreams. Supposedly, in the next century or two, Memoria's 'anchors' to Gaia would disintegrate in their entirety, and never again would a Gaian soul step through the gates of the Well of Memories...

So at the end of everything, Gilgamesh and I returned to Gaia, whereas Colin decided to stay on in Memoria to live out the rest of his days under Hades' tutelage. It was difficult, parting with him, since we had been through so much together... Even as I blot out the smudges made by my tears on this sheet of parchment, I wonder if he is still alive, learning to craft pieces of wonderous weaponry as Hades' apprentice. Every time I see the crystal the the great Silver Dragon gave to us, I remember the days of our journeys, and the wonders we saw...

Colin, my friend... Hopefully, we will meet again someday soon, in the Well of Memories.

xxx

Skeleton (_Homo Necroosteon_)

Skeletons are the living (actually non-living) remnants of the Necromancer Wars that took place several centuries ago, during the era of Regent Cid Fabool the First. In fact, their species name, _Necroosteon_, means 'resurrected bones' when roughly translated from Latin, if I recall correctly. They infest the caverns of Gizamaluke's Grotto and also the darker areas of the Daines-Horse Basin, and are mainly nocturnal. Little more than decaying flesh and cracked bones held together by necromancer's magic woven into their rotting vests. Skeletons will rarely engage in physical combat, as too much exertion will actually damage their undead bodies, much like how Dracozombies will refrain from Charging at you. These Undead creatures will attack in groups of two or three, with the occasional Hornet or Dragonfly accompanying them. The sonic attacks from their insectoid companions will not affect them, since their hearing apparatus have long since become decayed beyond usefulness.

Despite being the long-ago fighters in _armies_, nowadays Skeletons are significantly rarer than they used to be. Even fifty years ago, they were more common than they were today. Those days, I could walk into Gizamaluke's Grotto and slay a dozen of them - nowadays, finding just three of them is a challenge already. These strange creatures seem to be sliding towards extinction, as they tattered rags that they wear have recently been found all over the Grotto, their decayed owners missing. Are the skeletons dying off? Or is someone actually killing them and taking their body parts? Most curious indeed...

Anyways, back on topic about Skeletons. Being Undead, they harbor weaknesses against Fire spells and Holy spells, but also a partial-immunity to Shadow spells. As fighters, they are barely competent, but can be deadly if you let them get close enough. You see, their muscles and ligaments might have decayed beyond any usefulness, but the daggers that they once used have become embedded into their ulnas, at the wrist. So their punches and Hacking attacks can be rather messy, if they are within melee range. If they start jumping around in a frenzy, down them with a Fira spell, FAST. This is a sign that they are preparing to use the Whirl Slash, a relentless and speedy attack combination that is hard to deflect or parry. The last time I saw a person receive a Whirl Slash, the poor fellow was shredded into bleeding ribbons before his polearm could do anything...

Skeletons can cast Thunder spells, which are channeled out of their wrist-embedded daggers. This is rarely done, however, and it is therefore negligible.

If you are a novice fighter at best, I'd say that you're ready to take on ONE of these creatures.

xxx

Stilva (_Phasmotodea Malodiabolos_)

Named as 'Evil stick-phantom devils' by their scientific name (Esto Gazan Greek, if I recall correctly), Stilvas were once a vicious insectoid species that thrived in small clusters on the Lost Continent. Also known as Acklays or Silhouette Sneaks, they were the subject of the late Dr. Buter's most thorough studies. In fact, he understood them to such a level that they allowed him to socialize with them and observe them. However, the good doctor was assassinated by some unethical individuals who wished to hunt the Stilvas, and whose attempts had been thwarted by Dr. Buter. They were caught by the Stilvas in the end, and the alpha male Stilva dropped off the remains of the three damnable fools at Esto Gaza, together with the corpse of Dr. Buter and his research notes. Apparently, the Stilvas loved him very much - his entire body had been tenderly wrapped in a silk-like webbing, much like Carve Spider silk.

For the last few decades, several expeditions into the bowels of Mount Gulug's dormant volcanic tubes have been made, since the Esto Gazans claimed to have sighted a Stilva or three. All those expeditions yielded no results, save for a shredded piece of Wraith-robe that looked like a Stilva's sharp claws had been at it.

Since the day Buter was killed, Stilvas seemingly went extinct, as no one in living memory has ever been confirmed to have seen one. However, during our travels in Memoria, Colin and I met with several Stilvas, all in company with Dr. Buter's spirit. The old chap refused to let up fight his beloved Stilvas, but he did tell us a bit about them - that they were Fire-based animals, and that they had a weakness against Water spells. Ironically enough, the doctor's spirit was lingering in a part of Memoria where everything was submerged underwater, and yet, the Stilvas seemed to unaffected.

Years after I returned to Gaia, I was approached by several of my peers in the field of taxonomy. A new species of insect had been discovered deep within the Evil Forest - a species of insect resembling a mass of twigs fused together. They had decided to name the thing as a 'Stick Insect', appropriately enough, but decided to consult with me to settle upon a suitable name for their taxonomical Order.

So I named the Stick Insect as a member of the Phylum Arthropoda, Class Insecta, and Order... Phasmotodea. After all, they did resemble the Stilva in appearance, and I felt it fitting to honor such a wonderful species by naming an Order after them.

xxx

Stroper (_Hepaticae Musci Petra_)

Stone-elemental relatives of the Plant Brain, Stropers are towering carnivorous plants that inhabit the dark morasses beneath the tangled tapestry of the Iifa Tree's roots. They possess a single cyclopean eye in the middle of their trunks, and have several robust vines as their weapons and manipulatory appendages. Being creatures of Stone, they are tough to defeat, and often will be the death of you if you cannot ward them off successfully. Here I must highlight that they are not rooted down in one spot as most plants are, but rather, are capable of movement, however ponderous it may be. Often, it takes a Stroper about ten days to move a distance of fifty feet, and as such, they tend to be ambush hunters rather than active pursuers of prey.

A Stroper will wait motionless for a prey animal to approach them, and then lash out with its vines to ensnare the poor thing and reel it in to be devoured rapidly. Though it does not have any teeth, a Stroper does have a hole-like structure at the crown of its trunk, where it shall throw the captured food item into. Inside the hollow spot are large volumes of corrosive fluids that can easily digest most living organisms, as Colin and I discovered when we threw down several captured Blazer Beetles and Yetis into the maw of a Stroper that we sighted beneath our feet, as we explored the realm above Iifa's roots.

As they are plant-like, they do have a vulnerability to Fire spells, regardless of their Stony nature. Fire spells can actually ignite their digestive fluids, and will result in the Stroper swiping pitifully at its own crown in an attempt to beat-out the flames. But in a fight, Stropers are second only to the Ochu in terms of deadliness. A Slap or Sweep from their vines can result in broken bones and smashed rocks, and obviously their Silence and Gradual Petrify spells are also just as dangerous. You might escape from the Stroper who Silenced you, but a Dracozombie will easily hand you your backside if you can't even cast a curse word in their general direction.

And of course, there are the innumerable statues of people who got petrified by Stropers over the centuries all over the gloomy underside of Iifa's roots to testify for the effectiveness of the Gradual Petrify spell cast by Stropers.

Only experienced fighters can tackle Stropers.

**T**

Tonberry (_Capuchin Enigma_)

Within the mysterious castle that Colin and I discovered on the Forgotten Continent exists a unique web of life, dominated by three species. Namely, the Agares, the Cerberus, and the Tonberry. These three are the deadliest of all the species that inhabit the castle, with the Tonberry being the most dangerous, followed by the Agares, and then the Cerberus. Compared to a Tonberry's abilities, the spells from an Agares' Grimoire and the Flames of the Cerberus are but child's play, since these unholy monsters are in an entire class of their own when it comes to combat ability.

Garbed mockingly in the robes of holy men, Tonberrys are always in possession of a large knife and a perpetually-lit lantern that never dims its light. It is rare for someone to be able to steal a Tonberry's lantern, and indeed, the lantern's flame will continue burning for an indefinte period of time. No one has ever seen a darkened Tonberry lantern, and in fact, the Lindblum Grand Castle's Library is illuminated by thirty-four Tonberry lanterns, all of which have been obtained over the course of the last four centuries.

So, on to the fighting skills of these impressive beasts, which I have already described in such flattering phrases. Tonberry's attack with only two attacks, and both of those are close-range melee attacks. Mainly they will move around the battlefield in random and confusing patterns, hoping to tire you out and swoop in for the killing blow once you're exhausted. They will always stab you with their Knife to end the fight, and their stabs are so forceful and accurate that evading it is impossible, let alone surviving it. Their Knives are also enchanted to prevent any White Magic from sealing the wound that they have inflicted, so death is practically a certainty if you have been assaulted by a Tonberry.

As a matter of fact, some martial artists have created a form of knife-fighting in recent years, that they have named Jar'Kai Style knife-fighting. It was designed based on the Tonberry's single, deadly strike, and utilizes two daggers instead of one enchanted knife. I once saw a Jar'Kai master in action against an opponent wielding a three-section staff with five times the reach of his daggers - the knife master's knives moved just as fast as the Tonberry does, and within just two minutes, his oppnent's weapon had been broken into several neat sections, and both his knives were at the opponent's chest and neck, respectively. Impressive, most impressive...

Also, Tonberrys have an unusual attack called 'Everyone's Grudge'. Apparently, the more souls you have killed, the more the attack will affect you. Nobody understands how this works, and this theory was tested by the Lindblum government only recently, by sending several convicted felons to the mysterious castle to be pitted against the Tonberrys. Unethical that experiment might have been, but then again, Colin and I haven't had much taste for ethics during our research. Ethical people are often hypocrites, and anyone wishing to pursue a career in the sciences should always remember this fact.

Now, what is just SO dangerous about the two attacks described above? Well, it's very simple; they NEVER miss. Couple that with a Tonberry's magical robes which can bar even the most advanced of spells and the magical field in the castle that reduces the effectiveness of melee strikes? I think my point is obvious.

NEVER challenge a Tonberry. Not if you want to live, that is.

xxx

Torama (_Panthera Leo Ampere_)

Toramas are the among the last of Doctor Taxo's known creations, and they can still be found in the abandoned Desert Palace which he once inhabited during his final days. While he had created Flans using Blizzard spells, Toramas he created using a Thundara spell on a regular lion, perverting his knowledge of anatomy to mutate the animal using his magic. The result was the Torama, a strange quadrupedal feline with an affinity for electricity. They served as his guard beasts, whereas the Grimlocks were his valets. So it goes without saying that these creatures are actually rather formidable in combat if you don't know how to handle them.

After all, most of the madman's monstrous works were never meant to be, and most people never knew how to fight them, and their weaknesses were unknown to us.

Back to the original subject; Toramas love electricity. Casting your favorite Thundaga spells at them will merely excite them and send them into a bloodthirsty frenzy, whereas drenching them with liberal amounts of water will actually kill them, since the electricity in their bodies will suddenly be disrupted, resulting in a very dead Torama.

To attack, they mainly use a spell known as Electrocute, which they cast on themselves. This charges their electrical capacitor organs, and enables them to use Blaster, a spell which conjures a solid rock out of thin air to be sent flying towards a target. Lots of energy is a precursor to conjuring the stone, and as such, a Torama will have to shock itself for a bit before it can cast Blaster. Other than that, they use Bio and Poison to poison potential prey, and Osmose to steal energy from any enemies who come close enough.

As a side notation, Toramas were also known to be vulnerable to the special Death spell cast by Dracozombies. All this research on the unique Death spell was conducted by a Red Mage named K.R. Elizabeth, an eccentric woman whose entire life revolved around the study of the psychology of death.

Moderately experienced fighters may challenge Toramas, but caution is advised.

xxx

Trick Sparrow (_Columba Legerdemain_)

These avian animals are actually related more closely to pigeons than sparrows, as dissections have revealed to us. The reason for their misnomers is the fact that male Trick Sparrows will develop a colorful ruff of feathers on their chests during mating season, as sparrows do. As such, in the earlier days of their known existence, they were given this grossly inaccurate name. But their scientific name, however, sets the record straight, and also takes note of their amazingly prehensile claws. You see, legerdemain is a word meaning 'small, precise actions performed using the hands', and Trick Sparrows actually have sufficient dexterity in their claws to even roll a Gil coin from talon-tip to talon-tip without dropping it, and are even capable of repeating the process. Some Trick Sparrows that were raised by circus performers can even write in a crude font, and the most famous of them all, the deceased 'Professor Tony', could do simple arithmetic, often answering the audience's questions on a wooden board using a piece of chalk.

The smarty bird was one day killed by a disgruntled member of the audience when it gave him the correct answer to his mathematical query, which turned out to be how much Gil the ruffled man had lost while gambling the night before.

Now, Trick Sparrows, for all their impressive dextrous talons, are actually pretty useless in a fight. They will attempt to peck you with their beaks and also to set you aflame using Fire spells, but otherwise, they can't fight worth a Gil. Even the Drain spells cast by some of them are pathetic at best, and if you feel any pain from these inferior attacks, go back to school and snuff it. A simple Wind spell can finish an entire flock of Trick Sparrows, and if you can't even do that... Never mind...

Qus enjoy serving Trick Sparrow Casserole with boiled Egg Noodles at small family gatherings, and I have to say that from my personal taste, it isn't a very tasty dish - too many small bones and stringy tendons. But each to his own, I guess... After all, I actually have a fondness for _Carrion Worm_ flesh, which most other cooks (even fellow Qus) find highly disgusting.

Obviously, Trick Sparrows can be defeated by the most incompetent and inexperienced fighters, if my above sentences are any indication.

xxx

Troll (_Magus Barbarus_)

The largest of the wild Mage-type monsters, Trolls are snot-nosed, snivelling, foul smelling giants that wander aimlessly around the Outer Continent's more mountainous regions. They like to eat Dwarves, and the suspended city of Conde Petie is actually a type of fortress that was built to shelter the Dwarven race from the Trolls' gory appetites. The large roots of Iifa which support the City's structure are too twisted and slippery for the Trolls to walk on. Sometimes, a foolish specimen or two will try to run up the roots, and wind up falling down through the gaps between the roots. They would then lie in a dizzy heap in the small valley beneath Conde Petie, which occasionally floods during rainstorms. Apparently, this phenomenon of dropping Trolls was the basis of the popular fable about 'Three Gruff Goats' or some nonsense like that - I wouldn't know.

Now we shall examine a Troll's combat abilities. They always carry with them a large spear, crudely fashioned out of some low-grade metal ores. They are fairly proficient with these weapons, and given the abnormal length of their arms, Long Reach is sometimes necessary to get your melee weapons within striking distance of an angry Troll's body. When angered, they will drink a strange Solution from a hip-flask that is always at their side, and inflict themselves with Berserk. I must warn you that a Berserk Troll is very dangerous, as it could probably level an entire city block in Lindblum if it had to, under its current condition. Finally, they have the ability to cast Blizzara spells using their Spears as casting objects, and aren't weak against any magical elements in particular.

Trolls aren't spared from the Qu cooking pots, however. Their meat is described as being similar to extremely hard mutton, and I have to agree on this one. The flavor of Troll meat is excellent, but I'd advise liberal amounts of hammering with a metal sledgehammer to make it more tender. This way, the meat shall be much more enjoyable, and you probably wont lose your teeth when sampling it.

Trolls can be challenged by moderately experienced fighters.


	9. Monsters VWYZ

**Monsters – V/W/Y/Z**

**V**

Vepal (_Columba Thermosexovarius_)

Aerial creatures endemic to the Lost Continent (in particular the hill-slopes and tunnels of Mount Gulug), Vepals are an interesting pigeon subspecies that display extremely prominent sexual dimorphism, which is only present in one other species - Wraiths. Usually, species which show sexual dimorphism - noticeable differences in physical appearance between males and females of that species - just have different physical appearances. But with regards to Vepals, their very _magical properties and metabolisms _are different between males and females of their species. Male Vepals are Red in color, whereas the females are Green or Blue, and this is literally just the 'surface' of the differences between the two genders of the Vepals.

Male Vepals, being Red in color, somehow (rather predictably) display an affinity for Fire-based magic. They possess hyperactive metabolisms that generate trembendous amounts of body heat, and as such cannot be touched with bare skin. In fact, they have such fine control over their body's inner workings that they can actually heat up their body until all elemental magic will be deflected by the sheer heat that is radiating from their rotund form. This move is known as Scorch, and the heat released during its execution is more than sufficient to even melt gold - real hot stuff! As a follow-up to Scorch, Vepals will often try to Ram you and cook you nicely with their smoking bodies (not in _that_ way, you filthy-minded pervert!). They also can use the spells called Mustard Bomb and Lava Gun, the latter of which is capable of conjuring large volumes of a fiery, viscous fluid over the heads of the Vepal(s)' intended victim. Mustard Bomb just makes you overheat physically, until any attempts at motion will send you into adrenal shock.

As a little extra knowledge; 'guns' are theoretical machines much like cannons, but which fire small pellets, similar to cannons in their basic physics. Maybe someday we'll see people walking about with these pint-sized, hand-held projectile weapons, but I don't think I'll live to see the 'gun' for myself...

Moving on to female Vepals, they are considerably less dangerous compared to their violent menfolk. They truly are the opposite of their male counterparts, even with regards to their elemental properties. For instance, female Vepals are have an affinity for ice, and hence are immune to Ice-based magic and significantly weaker against Fire-based magic. Other than that, their elemental properties are quite similar - immunity to Earth-based magic and a weakness against Wind spells. These feisty frozen females are also very attentive mothers, usually spending months at their nest to regurtitate food and feed their newly-hatched young. You see, when a Vepal is hatching her eggs, the father will bring food to her, which she then holds in her stomach, using her low body temperature to keep the food fresh. Upon hatching, the Vepal chicks are fed with the food from their mother's stomach. Personally, I have never fought a female Vepal, since just getting within a mile of them will set-off their angry husbands. So I'll just assume that they can cast Blizzaga and Freeze spells, and ccan Ram you with a super-cooled body if they needed to.

Given the sexual dimorphism and opposing properties of the two genders of Vepals, I'd say my assumption is pretty accurate.

Vepals can be challenged by experienced fighters.

xxx

Veteran (_Monoopteris Petraconjurus_)

These annoying Aerial Demons are native to the high-vaulted ceilings of the mysterious castle that Colin and I discovered on the Forgotten Continent. They behave much like bats do, in the sense that they hang in an upside-down position from the shadow-cloaked ceiling beams and balconies in that abominable castle. When they sense potential prey approaching, using their singular, cyclops-like eye, they will swoop down upon said victim(s) and try to get a decent mouthful of whatever it was that had been down there within their sights by using their sharp Claws. Now, since they only have one eye, I'd advise you to give them a good poke in the bloody lens using a sharp object. The injured Veteran will then go into a most theatrical state of agonized convulsions, and it is indeed an amusing sight.

Once, when Colin and I were swarmed by an entire swarm of Veterans at once, I decided to try and blind them all simultaneously. So, I cast a full-strength Aera spell at one of the large stained-glass panels that decorate the mysterious castle's interior, and shattered it towards the swarm of the idiotic things. They were all blinded by the shards of glass in their eyes (well, one eye per veteran, but I digress), and soon were too engrossed to bother with the two of us anymore. Needless to say, we escaped easily from that encounter.

However, given that stained glass panels are not in infinite supply in the mysterious castle, here are the actual weaknesses and moves of a Veteran, for your information and knowledge.

Veterans are weak against Wind-based, Holy, and Water-based spells. They also have total immunity against Earth-based magic, and a partial defense against Shadow and Thunder-based magic, and the reason for the latter I shall elaborate on later. All of these elemental properties save for the Thunder partial immunity are easily derived from their Aerial, Demonic nature, and the Thunder thing is due to a trait they share with Toramas. In fact, Doctor Taxo might have been inspired to create Toramas based on Veterans - I guess this is possible, since he drew a rough sketch of a Veteran in his journal, but I couldn't decipher the Magian calligraphy he had written the journal's text in.

So, from the aforementioned details, it could be deduced that Veterans can use the Blaster spell. From my guesswork, I'd say that Doctor Taxo had tried to make Torama's capable of producing Blaster spells which could rival the Veteran's, but he failed. Hence, Toramas need to Electrocute themselves before they can use a toned-down Blaster spell, whereas Veterans can jump straight into battle with rocks flying out of thin air, conjured with several Blaster spells. Now, I feel that it is obvious as to why they have a semi-immune property against Thunder-based magic.

Other than Blaster, Veterans are well-versed in Doom and Roulette spells. Doom should be familiar to you by now, if you have been reading this manuscript in alphabetical order, and as for the definition of Roulette... Refer to my entries detailing the combat prowess of the Hecteyes or the Zombie for more information on the Random Spell.

Experienced fighters may challenge the Veteran with relative ease.

xxx

Vice (_Magus Rudimentera_)

These pathetic losers are just that little bit (microscopic, really) above Goblins on my personal ranking scale of the Mage creatures that inhabit our lovely green earth called Gaia. They can't do much except wander around the Eunoras Plains, King Ed Plains, and the grassy areas surrounding the Village of Dali, while trying (mostly futilely) to find victims to exercise their kleptomaniac tendencies on. If a Vice is really that desperate to rob someone, it might even try to hold-up another monster or even a weaker Vice! This nonsensical thing has actually happened before - Colin and I saw two Vices holding a knife to a Ladybird's back, and the bumbling two were trying to threaten the angered beetle.

Needless to say, they were both skewered to death by the buzzing mad Ladybird.

Now, the only remotely-good property of Vices is that they have no particular weakness against any magical elements. However, even this little goody seems to be saddening when you look at the overall picture - most humanoid Mage creatures possess this very same trait. So on second thought, I'll have to say that Vices have nothing good going for them at all.

The suckers are just like Goblins on an adrenaline high, but oh well...

As for their attacks, they are just plain irritating. Mainly, they Slice at you with those large but unwieldy curved scimitars that they use in battle, and this move will only be dangerous if you're stupid enough to get hit by it. For Odin's sake - most 'intelligent' people have an ability to duck, you know! They will also try to use their stupid swinging scimitars to try and distract you, and liberate you of your Gil or some items in the meantime. While they have the subtlety of a blundering baboon at pilfering all these little trinkets, I do have to (grudgingly) give them some kudos for trying. Nonetheless, stupidity undermines persistence, if you ask me.

If you do get robbed by a Vice, send a Fire spell at it before it can escape. They can cast Fire spells, and since they move in groups, will often slow down in their escape attempt to see which of their friends it was who shot at them with that Fire spell. Yes, I say it again - Vices are STUPID creatures.

Gosh, I'm getting angry over these morons again...

Vices would make for good fighting practice - if you are a rookie fighter, that is.

**W**

Whale Zombie (_Orca Necrotoxicus_)

Undead, Aerial remains of whales that were killed using Dark magic, Whale Zombies are rather formidable creatures that inhabit the coastlines of the Lost Continent, Outer Continent, and the sandy beaches of the Salvage Archipelago. They are rather rare, and only appear consistently before certain astronomical phenomena are set to occur. Therefore, it has been common practice in the olden days, for astronomers to observe the appearance patterns of Whale Zombies to predict when astronomical phenomena such as lunar eclipses were set to happen. In fact, before basic mathematics and physics were developed enough to predict the timings of such phenomena, astronomical science was solely-based on observations derived from Whale Zombie activity.

It was once theorized by Doctor Buter, but never proven, that Whale Zombies derived their energy from the moon's nocturnal light. Indeed, they mostly appear during full moons, even despite the fact that the tides might be low. If there is not water to support their massive, decaying, hulking mass, they float just above the ground, and lazily use their fins and tail to ponderously propel themselves forward.

Now, I shall elaborate on the basic combat abilities of a Whale Zombie. They are venomous creatures, due to the large quantities of rare and virulent bacteria that infest their bloated, water-sodden carcasses. Their Venom Powder and Zombie Powder attacks are particularly deadly, given that these two attacks cause rapid and acute degeneration of the victim's brain. In fact, Colin and I once experimented on the effect of a Whale Zombie's Venom and Zombie Powders on Zaghnols - it was not a pretty sight. Our dissections of the deceased Zaghnol specimens revealed that the virulence of the two powders actually formed a normal distribution in terms of statistics, with most of the affected Zaghnols displaying chronic failure in several organ systems, and several specimens with total failure of all organ systems. Very few were just slightly affected by the two powders, and we discovered that those particular specimens had excessive amounts of sugar in their blood. Most curious indeed...

Furthermore, Whale Zombies possess the ability and competency required to cast Death spells with startling accuracy. Given that their eyes have rotted away, leaving nothing but barnacle-encrusted eye sockets, it is a wonder as to how they can cast their spells so accurately. Also, they will try to slice at you using a bony, rotting, barnacle-studded Fin. This attack is rather dangerous if it hits, solely because it has an effect on soft flesh similar to that of you being clobbered using a nail-studded club. To be avoided at all costs, a Whale Zombie's Fins...

Lastly on the offensive abilities of this species, they have the ability to use Ultra Sound Waves similar to those of the Ralvuimago's. These waves are generated from the organs that once enabled them to sing while they were living whales, and their Undead selves will shrink down any targets in the way of the high-frequency waves they generate. Due to their large size, however, a Whale Zombie's Ultra Sound Waves are never as accurate as those that have been fired by a Ralvuimago. So it is unlikely that you'll find your _endowment_ being shrunken down by any of a Whale Zombie's Ultra Sound Waves - your WHOLE body will be down-sized, HAH!

As for their weaknesses... They are only partially affected by Water-based and Shadow spells, and are extremely vulnerable against all other magical elements save for Ice-based magic. Simple enough to comprehend, this is! If you can't recall these facts, go home and cry.

Even moderately-experienced fighters may challenge Whale Zombies, since they have THAT many exploitable weaknesses against such a great number of magical elements.

xxx

Worm Hydra (_Oligochaetae Omnihydra_)

One of the creatures experimented on by Doctor Taxo, Worm Hydras are in fact gargantuan Dragons native to Mount Gulug's volcanic chambers and the forests of Salvage Archipelago. Apparently, he got his Worm Hydra specimens from Mount Gulug, but I have no idea just how he got them out of the narrow cave entrances that lead down into the subterranean tunnels beneath the dormant volcano. Maybe he had a pathway which has collapsed in on itself since he stopped going there? Or maybe he himself collapsed it, if there even _was_ a pathway to speak of, in the first place...

They might not look the part, but they actually ARE Dragons. They just took a different evolutionary path compared to Red Dragons, and became into a much nastier creature, if you ask me. But Qus do eat them, with the only complaint being the unpleasant smell of their meat, and the certainty that those who eat Worm Hydra flesh shall be expelling large amounts of flatulent gas all night long after they partook of its grilled, edible form.

Now, a magically-formed hybrid between a dog and a Worm Hydra was the source of the Cerberus that now patrols the silent corridors of the mysterious castle I've mentioned for quite a few times already. Obviously, the Cerberus didn't get its nastier traits and abilities from the canine half of its origin. Hence, it's clear that Worm Hydras are nasty beasts, which could easily kill you and make a tasty snack out of you if they wanted to.

As further evidence of their relation to the Cerberus, Worm Hydras can also cast the Flame spell used by everyone's favorite three-headed canine monster. The Flame spell of a Worm Hydra is equally as deadly as that of the Cerberus, and to top it all off, Worm Hydras can actually cast Lightning spells to go with their Flame spells! If that wasn't enough to deal with, their Venom Breath and Cold Breath can also be used to incapacitate you in battle. Nasty is the word! Oh, and I nearly forgot - Worm Hydras can use Aero Breath as well. Much more accurate than an Aero spell, but could be potentially four times as nasty if it hits you. I saw an entire mining shaft in the bowels of Mount Gulug collapse due to a stray Aero Breath, which actually demolished an entire ROW of wooden support pillars that had been holding-up the tunnel.

Now, Worm Hydras aren't called Hydras for nothing, you know. Each Worm Hydra has a minimum of eight heads, and each head can cast the Flame spell, as well any one of the other four spells they use. This makes each Worm Hydra capable of setting you aflame regardless of how many heads you lop-off (unless you cut them ALL off), and capable of blasting you with a maximum of five different spells all at the same time! Not for the faint of heart, that's for sure...

But fortunately, they are weak against a very basic magical element - Ice-based spells. A well-done Blizzaga will kill a Worm Hydra on the spot, and save you the hassle of evading multiple spells and trying to avoid being bitten by those heads that _aren't_ casting spells at you.

Yes, they CAN bite, but not with teeth - they will latch onto your body with a vestigial tooth or nine, and suck on you like how a leech would. The Worm Hydra's sucking skills, in my dear friend Colin's words, "Will put even the sluttiest of all hookers, be they male or female, to shame."

High praise from him, that is, if you consider that Colin used to sometimes moonlight as a gigolo... And for customers of both genders, at that! Thank goodness he stopped - venereal disease is a scary thing!

Moderately experienced fighters can easily defeat Worm Hydras, provided that they can cast a decent Blizzaga spell at the very least.

xxx

Wraith (_Spiritus Combustus_)

Earlier on under the letter 'V', I mentioned that Wraiths were the only species other than Vepals which displayed extreme sexual dimorphism. This is true for these Undead, ghost-like inhabitants of Mount Gulug's volcanic tubes, and even the variably-colored flames of their hand-held oil lamps makes this evident. Wraiths are rather similar to Vepals, in the sense that male specimens are the ones with more Red on them, and the female specimens are the ones with more Blue on them. As for how to determine the gender of these ghostly creatures... Even I, with my poor vision, could see that female Wraiths possessed a whole set of ample enough... assets... on their physiques. Come on - it's not like their flowing robes are THAT voluminous about the chest and hips!

Wraiths can only be spotted by the flames of their cursed oil lamps, since their magical robes deflect all forms of light, and hence makes the wearer invisible. In fact, several renowned tailors who reside in Esto Gaza have made a profitable venture out of garments sewn from Wraith robes. These Cloaks of Invisibility are immensely expensive, and even rarer at that. This is mainly because Wraith robes will disintegrate if handled carelessly after their original owner is killed, and often enough, the Esto Gazan tailors who specialize in the making of Invisibility Cloaks accidentally damage the Wraith robes they have obtained before they manage to return to their workshops.

Just as some additional information, the robes of a Wraith can be handled freely only after five days of their original wearer's demise. For those five days, the fabric must be soaked in an alcohol-based solution, infused with a carboxylic acid and concentrated vitriol. Only in this aromatic solution shall the fabric not disintegrate completely, and retain its light-deflecting properties. To make this whole business more complicated (as if it wasn't already tedious enough), the aromatic solution used to do this preserving is a rather volatile fluid, and will evaporate rapidly under standard atmospheric conditions if placed in an unsealed container. It has been to the frustration of many a tailor, to struggle to obtain a Wraith's robe, and try to soak it in the special aromatic solution, only to find that the solution has evaporated away completely.

So, moving on, the only unique offensive ability found on Wraiths is their elemental spell, which Colin and I named as the Devil's Candle spell. To perform this spell, a Wraith will fly up to you, and overturn its oil lamp over your head. The viscous, combustible liquid within the cursed bronze lamp shall then either Freeze you or inflict you with severe Heatiness, depending on the gender of the Wraith that cast this particular spell on you. As such, it would be wise to defend yourself using magic of an element opposite to that of the attacking Wraith.

Aside from that, all Wraiths can cast Doom, a basic enough Shadow spell. Within minutes of being Doomed, you shall be dead on the ground, and the Wraiths that attacked you will feast on your freshly-dead body with those wicked-looking fangs of theirs, which are visible even when the rest of their semi-corporeal bodies remain invisible.

Obviously, given the aforementioned similarity to Vepals, red Wraiths have an affinity for Fire-based magic, and weakness against Ice-based magic, and vice-versa for Blue Wraiths. Both types of Wraiths are semi-immune to Shadow spells, and wholly unaffected by Earth spells, given their Dark and Aerial nature.

It is said by the Esto Gazan priests that Wraiths are the spirits of holy men whose hearts were riddled with Darkness and whose true selves were far from holy, but I wouldn't accept this story as the truth. After all, most Esto Gazan priests are zealous religious fanatics, telling anyone and everyone that doing good will get you some good graces, and doing even the smallest amount of bad will send you down to a flaming seat in Hell. Given that they scare enough children with their stories of Hell and God-knows-what, I'd say they're ALL doomed to a seat in Hell, the obssessed bastards. The Devil's probably set aside an entire cathedral's worth of special flaming seats in Hell for these Bible-bashing idiots, the whole lot of them!

Hypocrites! Fanatics! I shall stop talking about God-boys now, thank you very much!

Experienced fighters may challenge Wraiths.

xxx

Wyerd (_Pachyderm Quasisentius_)

These peculiar, distant relations of mammoths live in the frozen environment of the Ice Cavern. Often slain by Cave Imps as a source of meat, they are actually speech-capable, and can be domesticated quite easily, too. In fact, some Cave Imps sustain entire colonies during intense snowstorms by drinking milk that was obtained from herds of domesticated Wyerds. In the wild, Wyerds are shy creatures that prefer to flee rather than fight, and who will give your behind a decent whooping if you push them too far.

Now, Wyerds are decent combatants if in their frozen element. As with most other Ice-based elemental creatures, they have a immunity to all Ice-based magic, and an additional weakness against Fire-based magic. Any Fire-related spells might actually _melt_ a Wyerd into a puddle of a colorless viscous fluid that releases pungent, ammonia-scented fumes, and no scientists have yet managed to concoct an explanation for how this melting happens, given that the solid in concern is a living, breathing animal.

I told them as I did with Seeker Bats - it's all magical. But the sniveling, snot-nosed backside-kissers refused to listen to me, claiming that next, I'll be telling them that water boiling into steam was magical, and attributing all other basic scientific phenomena to magical causes. For the record, I am grievously offended by all those heinous accusations. But I shall act as the bigger, more matured person here, and not KILL THE BLOODY ELITIST BASTARDS AND SET THEIR MOTHERS AFLAME AND-

Oops... I think I went slightly off-topic there...

So, Wyerds are weak against Fire. A simple enough fact for even the most simple-minded of people to comprehend.

As expected out of a creature that lives in the chilling confines of Ice Cavern, Wyerds can cast Blizzard spells in battle. Their spells are rather weak, but given that they usually reside in the coldest parts of Ice Cavern, where the freezing air could even partially-solidify water, this is an understandable occurance. Hence, if you see a Wyerd trying to use Blizzard spells, it is obviously close to its nest, and as such, poachers have tried to locate Wyerd nests using this method.

Now, male Wyerds have much beefier limbs and larger tusks than their female counterparts, and from that fact, should obviously be able to deal out more physical punishment than any lady-Wyerd. Well, this is true, and if a male Wyerd Slaps you with its paws, you'll definitely be feeling that one tomorrow... If you're still alive and not a mass of broken bones by tomorrow, that is. Fortunately, Wyerds are such gentle souls, that they'll issue you an actual spoken warning before they take a swipe or several at you. Normally, they'll say something along the lines of 'The wind lays out the road' or just plain tell you to bugger-off.

But their most fascinating property is a spell called the Health Switch, or HP Switch if you ask any of the savvier, modern scientists (who, I am glad to say, are much more open-minded and approachable in comparison to their older, more senior counterparts). This spell basically switches the health of two organisms, and Wyerds will use this sell to throw you off-balance if you dally too long while fighting them, or weaken them too much while keeping them alive. Some people have made pilgrimages to Ice Cavern before, just for the sole purpose of approaching Wyerds and beseeching them to switch the health of a sick person with that of some other benign organism, such as a mouse or plant. Most Wyerds are kind enough to agree, and as such, many people have been healed by their HP Switch spell.

I have such faith in magic, because as a wee lad, my grandfather took me to be cured by a Wyerd when I was smitten with the Mad Zaghnol disease. I was such a sickly thing as a child, but no more... Hence, I shall always have faith in magic, and this belief is equally as solid as my belief in the power of science.

Wyerds are weak fighters and kind souls, so just leave them alone. The battle tips I gave above are only to be used if the _Wyerd_ insists on fighting you, and are not meant to be used aggressively against their kind.

**Y**

Yan (_Angora Ramandu_)

According to ancient lore, the first Yan was a spirit named Ramandu, and he was a star that had fallen from the heavens. Apparently, he had been the overseer of all Gaian life, and it was his sacred duty to ensure that peace and prosperity reigned over Gaian soil. But he became negligent at some point or another of his assignment, and the events of the Lord of the Rings took place. After seeing all the carnage and bloodshed that the Dark Lord Sauron had unleashed, the other Gods in the Heavens sentenced Ramandu to eternal banishment on Gaia, on a remote island where no one dared to tread, and in a form which no one dared to approach.

Hence, he was turned into the first Yan, a cute, sheep-like creature with solid horn for attacking and VERY formidable magical powers. So says the old legends, and I believe them. To those who don't believe in this myth... I'll just say this; you wont be stepping foot into Memoria even after your death, given your absymal faith in the fantastic and magical.

Now, Yans are weak against Shadow spells and are only slightly affected by Holy spells. Since they already possess amazing natural durability, this makes them especially tough to take down, be your weapons magic or melee strikes.

As for their magical abilities, I'd say that their magical _versatility_ is second only to that of the Jabberwock. In terms of pure magical _power_, they could blow a Grand Dragon to a whole mass of smoking bits if they wanted to. You see, Yans mainly use Comet spells in battle, whereby they summon small stars out of the sky down onto the heads of their opponents. If that wont stop the opposition, a Yan will try its Float and Aera spell combination, whereby a target is forcibly thrown into the air and struck at mercilessly with Aera spells. If THAT still wont kill the poor soul(s) which so foolishly confronted them, the beleaguered Yans will then proceed to infect you using Virus Powder, and Snorting at you. Their Snorts are magical attacks that send a target flying away from them, and usually, an Aera spell is fired at the banished person for good measure.

I said that they were cute, not that they were nice.

Oh yes, I nearly forgot - the famous Qu chef Quartro (I've mentioned him earlier on in this manuscript) actually managed to kill several Yans and eat their meat. He said that they were lean and chewy creatures, but that with the addition of some egg-beaten breadcrumb batter, they actually tasted quite good.

Only the most experienced of fighters can challenge a Yan and hope to survive.

xxx

Yeti (_Spiritus Obscurococcy_x)

Yetis are Aerial spirits that are endemic to the Daines-Horse Basin, and which resemble little more than a gaping, fang-filled maw surrounded by trailing strips of matted and tangled hair. Often called Penanggalan ('floating heads' in Esto Gazan), these creatures have long been extinct in the Lost Continent. Now, Yetis are vampire-like things, with very noticeable sanguivorous tendencies. It is not uncommon for a Yeti to try and bite someone to get a good few swallows of blood, and in fact, garlic actually works very well against Yetis. Even exhaling in a Yeti's face and giving it a good dosage of _cologne de garlick _should be sufficient to send the creature flying away in a fit of screeching disgust.

Now, I've already written these properties out a hundred or so times in this manuscript, but for good measure, I'll say it again; Yetis have the basic elemental features of Aerial beings. This means they aren't affected in any way by Earth-based magic, and are two times as vulnerable to Wind spells, along with Shadow spells, given their spirit-like nature. The previous sentence might have seemed contradictory, but there you have it - Yetis are further from demons than they are from light spirits. So it should be clear now that they also harbor a semi-immunity to Holy spells, and will not be affected if you start throwing crucifixes and holy water at them.

Moving onwards to their attacking abilities, Yetis are more physical fighters than spell-casters, and will either try to Bite you or Darken your sight using their nematocyst-laden tails (refer to my entry on Feather Circles if you have forgotten what nematocysts are). Yes, they do have several tails, but with the whole bunch of messy fair that trails behind them as they fly around, the several fine appendages are rarely noticeable without an up-close inspection. Analysis of Yeti venom revealed a strong ability to cause blurry vision, and if a sufficient dose is administered, Yeti venom could actually cause permanent blindness. In this regard, based on chemical properties, Yeti venom is very similar to the toxic sap of a plant called the Dumb Cane, or _Dieffenbachia Seguine_.

Aside from their melee attacks, most Yetis do know how to cast a respectably Blizzara spell, though they will usually only do this when they are desperate for escape.

As for their aversion to garlic, it was discovered that Yetis are actually in a way chemically incompatible with garlic. You see, garlic possesses a small amount of organic compounds which inhibit the clotting of blood, if taken in sufficient quantities. To feed on a living creature's blood, Yetis will secrete large volumes of their saliva into the victim's body, _which has the same effect of the anti-coagulant substance in garlic_. The excessive amounts of coagulation-inhibiting chemicals will result in the ingested blood remaining in a mostly liquid state in the Yeti's digestive tract, which will give it a mild form of indigestion and diarrhea.

If I had those physical traits, I'd avoid garlic, too!

Rookie fighters may easily subdue and kill Yetis.

**Z**

Zaghnol (_Bison Zaghnol_)

Foul-tempered beasts, Zaghnols are an excellent source of meat for steaks and chops. Easily found in the wilderness surrounding Pinnacle Rocks and the Donna Plains, Zaghnol calves are often stolen away from their mothers to be raised as the prize beast for the famed Festival of the Hunt in Lindblum Grand Castle. Usually, they will have the honor of being the toughest specimen to be fought during the festival, but there was one year where a Worm Hydra was actually imported from the Salvage Archipelago for the Festival - it was not a good thing, that. It took a good four months to fix everything that was broken during the ensuing scuffles, and another two months to evict the Worm Hydra from the Theater District's air-cab station.

Now, I have reason to believe that Zaghnols are in a way related to Toramas, and from there, Veterans. You see, Zaghnols can cast the Electrocute spell to charge themselves with electricity, and I figured that Doctor Taxo might have used a Zaghnol in addition to lions for his experiments in creating the Torama. Zaghnols, however, electrify themselves to build up an electrical charge for casting Thundara spells, and not Blaster spells as is done by Toramas. Zaghnols channel their Electrocute spells out of their massive cheek-mounted horns, so going for the horns might be advisable if you want to stop the spell form being cast.

Their Thundara spells are decent, but wont be any problem if you use protective items such as Coral Rings. Other than that, Zaghnols use their immense physical strength to Heave targets into the air, and then impale the poor suckers on their electrically-charged horns. They will rush towards you with frightening speed, and hit you with the broad-side of their large heads - quite a painful experience.

From the above descriptions of a Zaghnol's fighting prowess, it should be obvious that Thunder-based magic is only half as effective as it would normally be, if used against them. Much like the Toramas (which I still think are related to them by some connection), Water spells will cause their internal electrical balance to short out, and might kill them outright. As I said earlier, go for the horns if you need to take a Zaghnol down with haste.

Also, I earlier mentioned that Zaghnols are good meat animals for steaks and chops. This is the mouth-watering truth, and kings of old used to pay hefty prices to see a slab of roasted Zaghnol meat gracing their banquet tables. Colin and I, however, followed in Qu tradition and hunted down a Zaghnol for ourselves, and we sold the excess meat to the Qus for five Gil per pound. Considering that we sold them nearly four-hundred pounds of tasty Zaghnol meat, it was a good deal for both parties. On a related note, Qus like to prepare their Zaghnol steaks or chops with large drizzles of hot Dead Pepper sauce all over the dish. Alternatively, strong Blizzard Mint sauce can be used, as both of the mentioned sauces will mask the pungent natural smell and taste of the Zaghnol meat.

Moderately experienced fighters could confront and defeat Zaghnols if they wanted to.

xxx

Zemzelett (_Bubo Psychoformidabilis_)

Mind over matter. That is what I think when I hear the name of the largest and most fascinating species of Great Horned Owl that has ever flown over Gaian soil. Well, I'll have to admit that Zemzeletts are not that good at taking flight, but they make up for all of their physical shortcomings by being the most amazing thinkers the animal kingdom has ever seen, superseded only by the Ragtime Mouse and Lizard Man. You see, Zemzeletts have evolved into creatures with superior cranial organs (also called brains) and have developed their latent psychic potential to the very best that it could ever be. Any one of these creatures, even the chicks, have vastly powerful psychic abilities, though of course, the young of this species do not have such fine-tuned control over their mental powers.

Despite their lack of aptitude for flying, Zemzeletts are Aerial enough to evade all Earth-based spells, and retain a weakness against Wind spells of sufficient strength. Their psychic abilities have given them the ability to even foresee anything that happens to them just seconds before the events actually will happen! So, it seems those big, dark eyes can see beyond our world, after all... If they do get caught unawares, they WILL get hit by your spells - they are more than capable of using their enhanced mental abilities to deflect or redirect attacks coming at them.

As for their offensive abilities, Zemzeletts are formidable fighters, but generally will flee rather than stand and fight. They mainly use Psychokinesis, a psychic attack which throws a target high into the air, and then lets the hapless thing take a free-fall to the rocky ground of the Magdalene Forest where these intelligent avians live. If Psychokinesis does not work in finishing the opposition or if the enemy still wants more, they shall unleash their Rainbow Wind spell unto you. Rainbow Wind is a unique psychic spell, that harnesses the energies of seven out of the eight magical elements (Earth being the excluded element here), and channels it towards a target with impressive accuracy and deadly multi-elemental effects. After using Rainbow Wind, it is almost a certainty that a Zemzelett will fling you skywards with Psychokinesis, and add in a well-timed Aero spell to hasten your fall.

In addition to all that, Zemzeletts can also use White Wind, the curative spell I first observed being used by Griffins. Zemzelett White Wind spells are more effective, however, and these gentle avians will sometimes use their White Wind spells on injured or sick travelers that pass through their nesting grounds, in the older parts of the Magdalene Forest. If you are lost in that very forest, make a series of hooting noises. If a Zemzelett is nearby, it will approach you, and might read your mind to see if you are truly lost. Then, if you are sincere in asking for its help, it shall guide you out of the forest, and bring you to the coastline.

If you ever receive help from one of these creatures, make a trip back to the Magdalene Forest, and bring some Gysahl Greens there for them. Give the Greens to any Zemzelett you see, and they shall give the gifts to the correct one. After all, isn't it only right to show your gratitude to someone that helped you in your time of need?

Most Qus, however, have little respect for these amazing avians. They will readily eat Zemzelett meat and eggs, though doing so will lead to spells of emotional unstability and mental disturbance. After all, a Zemzelett is a being with highly-developed psychic powers, and merely killing it will not eliminate all of its hidden strength.

As an extra bit of knowledge, psychic power is very much like other types of energy, and in fact could be governed using the First law of Thermodynamics - the Law of Conservation. The law states that energy cannot be destroyed, but will just be shifted from one form to another, and it is the same with psychic power. But psychic power just transfers itself from one _person _to another, and not from form to form. That is why those who consume these birds' meat and eggs experience all sorts of mind-related problems - their minds are not ready to receive such a great influx of psychic power. Even though the psychi power loses some of its intensity as it moves from host-to-host, it still could be quite overwhelming, especially if it comes from sources such as Zemzeletts.

Zemzeletts rarely fight, but if you want to challenge one, get some fighting experience first.

xxx

Zombie (_Homo Necrocorpus_)

Yet another one of the Soulcage's Undead minions, Zombies are the source of all horror stories involving flesh-eating corpses and the living dead. They are the most common of the Iifa Tree's denizens, and anyone going for a stroll over within fifty fathoms of the Tree of Life should expect to be attacked by at least three groups of zombies (about two or three of them per group, I'd say). Little more than rotting flesh stuck onto age-worn bones by the necromaner's arts, approaching Zombies can usually be detected by the pungent smell of their rotting body and the sound of their brittle bones shifting as they move.

They don't have much as far as combat abilities go, but they get by with what they do have. Mainly, Zombies will Strike you with their gnarled, bony limbs. This method of offense, however, is damaging to them, as their decaying bodies could get broken beyond repair if they hit you too hard. Based on this knowledge, those who fight with shields as their weapons might have an easy time fighting against these particular Undead creatures - using a shield in combat, it is possible to slap their limbs until said appendages get knocked-off, or to throw the shield with enough force to smash up their bony frames.

Also, their Roulette and Melt spells are considerably deadly, given the effects of said Undead magic. Roulette is a spell which summons Death himself, and is not directed at any target in particular. Hence, Roulette basically means that someone on the battle field will be randomly killed, and if the odds are against the non-Zombies... Better hope that Lady Luck is in good spirits over them (the non-Zombies). Melt, on the other hand, is an extremely disgusting attack whereby a wounded Zombie jumps onto a victim, and dissolves itself into an oozing mass of corrosive liquid. Apparently, the less damaged a Zombie is, the more the corrosive fluid produced. So, if you want to kill a Zombie, do it fast.

As with most other Undead creatures, Zombies are weak against Fire and Holy spells, and only partially-effected by Shadow spells.

Only challenge these foul beings if you are a moderately experienced fighter at the very least.

xxx

Zuu (_Condor Infectigaleum_)

Native to Cleyra's Trunk, Zuus are large avians that are distant relations of the Condors. Despite knowing how to use White Wind - the restorative spell used mostly by Griffins - they are actually virus-laden, carrion-eating birds. In fact, just touching a Zuu can actually give you a deadly disease called the Zuu Fever, if you are human. This disease is particularly virulent, and often resides within a viable human host for months before manifesting itself with its deadly sympthoms. During those months, it can be spread to other birds that come into contact with the disease-carrier, and it is not unheard of for even a simple chicken to be infected with the Zuu Fever, and then spreading the infection further.

Aside from an unusual weakness against Ice-based magic, Zuus are rather basic in makeup, with regards to their Aerial nature. Their strong claws and beaks can be rather deadly in battle, and only a fool would willingly throw himself in the way of a Zuu's Claws or Swallow attacks. Getting swiped at with a Zuu's filthy, virus-saturated talons is dangerous enough, but if you actually get swallowed by a Zuu... Suffice to say, you wont be living much longer if you are human. Only by killing a Zuu can its vice-like beak be opened forcibly, and as such, if you see a Zuu coming your way with its mouth wide open, EVADE!

Other than that, they cast decent Aera spells. Their spells are pretty accurate, though, and are particularly deadly because their own bacteria can be blown towards you by any Wind-based spells they send at you.

The Cleyrans, being the flea-bitten rodents that they are, have developed a means of cooking Zuu flesh. They fry the Zuu flesh in a flour-based batter, and the resulting food items are indeed delicious. Even humans can eat COOKED Zuu flesh, as the frying process kills any and all bacteria within the meat. Qus, which are also unaffected by the Zuu Fever, prefer to steam the Zuu flesh, and even though this method makes the meat much tastier and preserves more of its natural flavors, it is riskier for humans to eat Zuu flesh prepared this way. This is because steaming might sometimes not cook the meat completely, and even the slightest amount of raw Zuu meat can still serve as viable carriers of the Zuu Fever.

Moderately-experienced fighters can fight Zuus, but particular care must be exercised to avoid infection with the Zuu Fever.

* * *

_Now, my dear readers, we have covered the biographies of every living monster on Gaia, and I shall soon end this book._

_It has taken Colin and I two decades of joint research, and three decades of solo research on my half, before all the facts in this manuscript were compiled for reference._

_Kindly refer to my ending note before you close this book - I have several people to thank, and you should read my closing note to be aware of who they are, and what they have done to aid me in writing this manuscript._


	10. In Closing

**In Closing**

Here we are, at the end of my manuscript 'Beasts of Gaia'. I have always had an academic bent in me, and when I realized that no one on Gaia, alive or dead, had ever tried to write a reference guide for all the various creatures that share our world with us, I saw my chance to write something of scholastic significance. So after over half a century of research and innumerable experiences, as well as just over a decade of actual writing, I present to you my very own field reference guide to all of Gaia's more interesting fauna (which is why you wont find dogs, cats, and pigs here - they're all boring things).

Before I end this book, I would like to leave some words for those who aided me in some ways for the writing of this manuscript...

_To Colin - thanks for being the best friend I have ever had, and for being one of the finest men of science to ever walk this world's soil. You truly are a credit to your race. I hope that someday in the future, we shall meet again in Memoria, and be together as friends once again..._

_To my tribe - thanks for exiling me from my hometown marsh. If you all hadn't condemned me into exile for my inability to appreciate your gourmand ways, I wouldn't have taken up the work as Master Chef at Lindblum Grand Castle, and I would have never been able to get into the wonderful world of science. Even if those two years weren't the best years of my life, they were nonetheless an enriching experience for me...  
_

_To Quan, my adopted son - thanks for being patient with me, your adoptive father. I know it wasn't easy for you to grow up without any guidance from a proper gourmand, let alone your biological parents. But believe me, you have the ability to be an outstanding gourmand, because you can think beyond the walls that trap so many others' minds in stereotypical lives. Your fertile imagination shall take you places, Quan, and you must never let it die, no matter what anyone else tells you or does to you. You must realize that with a cultivated imagination, entire worlds shall lay open their thresholds at your mind's eye...  
_

_To the Lindblum Grand Castle Library - thanks for swearing an oath to keep this bound manuscript safe within your hallowed halls. It shall remain there until you see fit to replace it with a more comprehensive guide, or until it is damaged beyond repair (in which case I hope your scribes will make a new copy of it). Thanks for keeping the legacy of Colin and I safe..._

Now, it should be obvious that I neglected to tell you something earlier - I am a Qu. I grew up in the marshes near Gizamaluke's Grotto, and was exiled at the age of eighteen. From then on, I worked as a kitchen boy in the Lindblum Grand Castle, eventually making it to the esteemed position of Master Chef at the age of twenty. Then, I met Colin, a young scientist apprenticed to the great chemist, Ansem the Wise. We befriended each other, and soon enough, we were off on our journey to document the properties of Gaia's more fascinating fauna, and I learned everything I knew about science from him (Colin).

I was exiled from my tribe due to my on-and-off love for food, and greater love for traveling and studying. It was not easy, learning to read and write in fluent English, but I think that I have made it. Now, I am old, even for a Qu (I'm just over ninety-one years old, and am feeling the effects of age very clearly), and soon, I think I shall be making my one-way journey back into Memoria...

So I bid you farewell, dear reader, and maybe someday, we'll meet. Believe in your dreams, and never lose hold of them - that was how Colin and I lived our lives, and we have never regretted it.

If you so choose to seek out Colin and I, whatever your reasons may be, pray that you'll find the path to Memoria, and that we'll be there when you arrive.

Yours in Science,

_Ipsen Ornitier_

**END**


End file.
